The Final Battle
by winonabcd
Summary: The war is finally approaching, and the seven demigods of the second great prophecy are sailing to Greece. Not good with summaries, so please just read. WARNING: This is a sequel to MY PREDICTION of "The Son of Neptune." WRITTEN BEFORE SoN CAME OUT. NOT A HoH PREDICTION.
1. I: Jason

**To clarify all the confusion going around, let me remind all those who are reading that this is a PREDICTION, and was written BEFORE TSoN was released. So yes, Hazel is not a daughter of Pluto here, nor is Frank of Mars, or Dakota of Bacchus.**

**Again, THIS WAS A PREDICTION, a sequel to my PREDICTION of TSoN.**

**Have fun reading :)**

* * *

><p>I<p>

Jason

Jason grabbed the last of the wooden boards and headed for the deck. The IM-ing Room fountains exploded earlier today and had damaged the entire deck, which was right above it. Percy had gone down to the IM-ing Room to help Nyssa, Shane, Harley and Annabeth fix the fountains, while Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and a couple of Athena and Hephaestus kids fixed the deck. The wooden boards were completely damaged, so they had been busy making new ones for the ship's deck.

After Hazel and Frank came, Jason caught up with things going on back at Camp Legion. He found out that there was no special connection between Reyna and him – except for the fact that they were close childhood friends. What Frank did mention was that Jason _did _have a crush on her long ago, but it faded a while before he disappeared. Now, Jason didn't really worry about the whole Reyna-Piper conflict.

He placed the wooden boards next to Leo, who thanked him. The whole ship was done – except for the deck and the IM-ing Room, of course – thanks to Percy's return. Everyone was psyched about his return, and they had a whole new burst of energy. Now, everyone was working twice as fast.

Piper was busy handing out different hammers for the Hephaestus kids while Hazel and Frank were busy hammering away. The Athena kids were busy scolding the Hephaestus kids whenever they placed the boards in the wrong place – or they were busy studying blueprints and hammering the boards.

Jason crouched next to Leo. Leo wiped away a trickle of sweat running down his face. "Man, I think we've gone overboard with the work," he said, grabbing a small towel to wipe away all the sweat off his face. He realized his "little joke" (which Jason didn't understand) and chuckled. He stood up and yelled, "OK everyone! Let's take five!" Just on cue, the conch horn blew, signaling time for lunch.

Everyone rushed to their cabins to get cleaned up, before hurrying to the dining pavilion with their siblings. Hazel and Frank were both welcomed at the Apollo and Hermes cabins respectively, so they sat down at their respective tables.

Jason sat glumly at the Zeus table, watching everyone around him. Being an only child (Thalia likes to sit with the fellow hunters), that meant sitting alone. Percy had to sit alone as well, and Nico di Angelo as well.

He took a portion of his food and dumped it into the fire. "Jupiter," he muttered, calling his father by his Roman name. He sat back down at the Zeus table and started eating the healthy cheeseburger (which consisted of beef, cheese and a _lot_ of lettuce, tomatoes, etc. (freshly picked of course)). He took his goblet and muttered, "Coke." The glass instantly filled itself with coke.

Jason felt the presence of someone sitting down with him. He looked up, to see his older (now the same age) sister sliding into the seat across him. She smirked when she saw his confused expression. "It's not a crime to sit with my baby brother, is it?" she asked innocently.

Jason shook his head and smiled. He was Thalia's baby brother and always will be. Even if he's going to be older than her soon enough, while she'll always be fifteen. Thalia dug into her food hungrily. Jason shook his head at his sister's immature actions and ate his food.

"Do you like Piper?" Thalia blurted out, causing Jason to be caught off guard. He was so shock from the question that he fell out of his chair into a muddy puddle of water next to his chair. The whole camp looked at him and snickered, causing Jason to go bright red. Thalia chuckled.

"Sorry 'bout that lil' bro," she said, helping him up. Jason sighed. Leo was laughing his butt off at his own table and Frank and Hazel were shaking their heads. Annabeth and Piper watched the scene in amusement, Percy and Nico snickered (great cousins, right?) and Sanders Olson, Hazel's younger mortal brother, and Rachel Dare, Camp Half-Blood's Oracle, were just staring at him, trying not to laugh. The Hermes table was cracking up.

"S'okay," Jason managed, looking at his muddy clothes. If he were Percy, he would've stayed dry. "Your question just caught me off guard."

Thalia nodded, trying to hide her amusement behind a sympathy smile. Jason sat back down. Thalia scooted over to the seat next to Jason, even though her fellow hunters were glaring at her for doing so. "So, what's the answer?"

Jason could've done a spit take right there, but he didn't want to cause another huge embarrassment for himself. He gulped down the coke in his mouth and faced Thalia. "Maybe," he replied. "I'm not sure."

Thalia smirked at her brother's confusion. Jason couldn't decide. He liked Piper, alright, but if he saw Reyna… would his feelings come back? Maybe if he could just sneak at a picture of her, maybe he could decide. But what would Reyna say if he was dating Piper? He was sure Reyna liked him; otherwise, he wouldn't be so confused.

Jason stood up and left the dining pavilion with Thalia. "Hey, I'm going to work on that figurine Annabeth, Percy, Nico and I are making. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Jason replied bluntly. His next shift wasn't in another hour. Percy, Annabeth and Piper all had the same shifts, so he would be seeing Annabeth and Percy in the Arts and Crafts building.

Jason and Thalia walked in silence. It felt weird after having that conversation he didn't want to have. They both stopped at the Zeus cabin first to let Jason get changed (again) and then headed off to the Arts and Crafts building. Thalia scowled when she saw Hippie Zeus and told Jason to hurry it up. Once they got to the building, Thalia rushed over to make more electric spears to be placed by her figurine.

Percy was busy painting his tidal waves while Annabeth made _another_ owl. Her little half-sister accidentally clashed into it, causing it to smash on the floor. She apologized lots of times and Annabeth told her it was alright. She was currently making a new one to replace the old.

Nico was busy make skeleton bones for his skeleton guard. Thalia walked over to make more electric spears. Jason followed her. "I thought you didn't use electric spears," Jason said, looking at the tiny spears.

"I don't," Thalia answered honestly. "It's just because I wanted weapons that relate to electricity and the spears was the only thing I could think of." Jason nodded.

"Hey," a new voice said from next to him. Thalia made eye contact with Jason for a short while and smirked. Jason recognized the person immediately and tried his best not to blush.

"Hey," Jason replied as Piper watched Thalia form another spear out of clay. Nico walked by, carrying a couple of paint. Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother, turned around and bumped into Nico, causing the paint to cover Thalia from head to toe.

Piper gasped, while Jason was thinking, _revenge._ Percy looked up from his project and burst out laughing. "Gods Thalia! Horrible fate much?"

Thalia glared at him. "Watch it, Jackson, I can turn you into smoked salmon any second now," she warned, but Percy ignored it. She turned to Nico and started yelling in Ancient Greek.

Jason didn't understand, but the whole building was trying not to laugh. Suddenly, a gush of water hit Thalia, making her wet. On the positive side, she was free of paint. "Percy!" she yelled.

"Look on the bright side," Percy pointed out. "You're squeaky clean!"

"Yeah, but wet!" Thalia countered. The next thing Jason knew, Thalia had a spear in her hand. Piper and Jason backed up to Annabeth, who smiled.

Percy stood by the doorway. Thalia ran to grab Percy, but Percy stepped out of the way. Unfortunately, Leo decided to show up at that moment with Hazel and Frank tailing behind him. And unfortunately, Thalia was already ready to shock Percy with a thousand volts and because he stepped out of the way, Thalia accidentally shocked Leo. Hazel rushed to help him up.

Thalia turned to Percy, who was now helping Nico clean the mess off the floor. Thalia raised her spear and sent a lightning down. She made sure it didn't cause major injuries and that it was a small lightning, just enough to get someone annoyed (and so it won't drain her energy). Percy looked up to see Thalia summoning lightning, so he pushed Malcolm, who bumped into Connor Stoll (he was there at the moment), who fell on Annabeth's half-sister, whose hand pushed the spear slightly, causing the direction of the lightning to change and hit Nico instead.

Nico cried out in shock and looked up and glared at Thalia. Thalia just stood there wide-eyed and Percy smirked. Jason, Piper and Annabeth just stood there in awe, watching the Big Three kids fight.

Nico fumed. "Thalia Grace!" he yelled. He took out his Stygion Iron sword and stabbed the ground, summoning a dead army. The army attacked Thalia and she fought them off with her bows and arrows (her hunting stuff).

She accidentally shot an arrow at Percy, almost hitting his Achilles spot. Angry, he hit Thalia and Nico with a huge gush of water, making it extra hot during the process. The fight continued like this, while Jason, Piper and Annabeth was on the floor, laughing. They were the only three who survived the fight in the building. The rest were on the floor, in pain because they were either hit by lightning, hot water, or dead people. Finally, Chiron showed up.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled, getting everyone's attention. Jason, Piper and Annabeth stopped laughing and were trying to contain their hidden laughter. Everyone else in the room winced in pain and surprise, because of Chiron's sudden presence.

Percy, Thalia and Nico looked like they were ready to collapse. The color from their faces was drained and their knees were weak. Nico was the first to fall over, but Percy and Thalia stood strong – at least, stronger than Nico.

Chiron sighed and turned to Annabeth. "Big Three fight?" Annabeth nodded.

"How bad?" Chiron asked again.

"Lightning, hot water and dead army," Annabeth said. Percy grinned at her and Annabeth shook her head. During that exchange, Jason saw that they both loved each other. He wondered if he felt the same with Piper.

Chiron sighed and stepped aside. Percy and Thalia groaned and each grabbed one of Nico's feet. They dragged him to the Big House, his head being dragged off the floor. Annabeth turned to Jason and Piper. "I have to go. Mind clearing this place up?"

They both nodded and Piper winked at her. Annabeth laughed and ran to catch up with Percy. When she arrived by his side, he held on to Annabeth by her waist. She laughed at his reaction. Jason smiled at the sight of the two. He walked over to Leo, Hazel and Frank, who were groaning by the door.

"Wow man, your sister's got power," Leo said, rubbing the back of his head.

Jason laughed. "Yeah. She was the reason I fell off the chair during lunch," Jason said, helping him up. Piper helped Hazel up and Frank stood up on his own.

"I'm just glad we don't have any Big Three kids back at camp, other than you," Hazel commented. Jason grinned in response.

"Yeah, but the biggest fight is Frank and Gwen constantly flirting," Jason teased, while Frank glared at him.

He grabbed a mop and started cleaning up. After a while, they were finally done. Jason checked his watch. "We missed our shift," Jason said, dread overcoming him.

Leo cursed in Ancient Greek. "And look, it's now time for dinner," Leo grumbled, pointing to the direction the sound of the conch horn was blown.

"I didn't noticed we've been tidying up for hours," Frank grumbled, and Hazel and Piper agreed.

Piper put her mop neatly away in the cleaning cabinet. "Come on," she said. "I need to round up my cabinmates."

Leo chuckled. "You make them sound like cows or something," he said. Piper glared at him and he raised his hands in defeat. Lacy, Piper's half-sister, appeared in the doorway and told her that all her siblings were in the cabin, waiting for her. Piper nodded and followed Lacy back to her cabin.

Leo quickly waved goodbye. Connor Stoll, who stayed around to help clean up (mainly because he didn't want to do any other activity and because Chiron told him to), told Frank that they needed to go back to their cabin before heading to dinner, leaving Hazel and Jason alone.

The two of them started walking back to the cabin arena. "_So_," Hazel started, "_you like Piper_?"

Jason almost tripped, but Hazel made sure he didn't. "_I guess_," he admitted. "_But I don't know if I still have a crush on Reyna._"

Hazel nodded, understanding. "_We could IM them. Reyna would be glad to hear from you. Besides, I miss Gwendolyn_," Hazel said, teasing Gwen even though she's not there at the moment.

Jason shook his head. "_How are Dakota and Bobby doing_?" he asked. He remembered them and a faded image of them, but he hasn't asked Hazel or Frank about them.

"_OK. Dakota said you owe him a battle when you get back_," Hazel said.

"_Mars_?" Jason guessed Dakota's godly parent.

Hazel nodded. "_He's Reyna's ex. They became like brothers and sisters after that_." Hazel noticed Jason getting slightly jealous, so she added, "_But it was a summer fling. They never really like-like each other. Dakota dated her just because his friends told him to_."

Jason loosened up and nodded. Campers around them were whispering and glancing at each other, not understanding what they were talking about. Only then did Jason realize that they were speaking in Latin. He didn't mind. He didn't want anyone, more likely, Piper (who might pass by), to understand their conversation.

Hazel's Greek siblings came out of their cabin, so Hazel just tailed behind them. Jason followed next to her. He was the only one in his cabin, so he didn't have anybody to round up. Besides, he wanted to hear more about his history.

"_Why did Reyna date him then_?" Jason asked, in Latin again.

Hazel's sisters turned around for a moment, wondering if there was something going on between Hazel and Jason, but ignored them after that. "_Reyna was the only one who had never dated in her cabin during that time_," Hazel explained. "_She had a minor crush on Dakota, because he was 'sort of cute', and dated him for a while. Ironic, huh?_"

Jason raised an eyebrow, not getting it. Hazel sighed. "_Mars and Venus dating, and suddenly, their kids started going out as well_," Hazel explained, rolling her eyes.

"_Oh_," Jason managed. "_How about Bobby?"_

"_Still strangling people with vines_," she grinned. Jason was debating on whether he was a son of Ceres or Bacchus. Hazel saw his 'debating expression' and said, "_He was a son of Bacchus."_

One of her sisters turned around. "Did you say 'Bacchus' as in Dionysus?" she asked. She suddenly had guilt on her face. "Sorry for eavesdropping. Usually I wouldn't, but I didn't understand a thing. I only caught the name Bacchus. I'm Kayla, by the way."

Hazel nodded. "Why are you interested in Dionysus?" Jason asked. A new voice replied for him.

"Mr. D's Dionysus. You know, the camp director," Piper said, appearing next to him. Her sisters were busy whispering behind her and giggling and pointing at the Jason and Piper.

Hazel's mouth dropped open. "You mean you have a god watching over your camp?"

Kayla giggled. "Yep. But everybody hates him. He gets everyone's names wrong," she simply stated. Thunder boomed overhead. She rolled her eyes.

They finally got to the pavilion. Jason sighed and said a quick goodbye to Hazel and Piper and sat down to eat his dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright-y then! Don't forget to review! Click the blue button down there, and I will post another chapter! Oh, and read my TSON as well, if you haven't read it!<strong>

**CLICK THE BUTTONNNNN**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. II: Hazel

**Thanks for the 3 reviews! Even though it wasn't much, it still warms my heart :3 Special thanks to: _myth freak_, _booklover484_, _PerseusCalton22_ for reviewing, _anna0131_, _Cherry Blossom Angel_, _k8ybug1_,_ Luna Dare_,_ oceanblue10_, _percyolympian_, _RiderJacob58_, _Unknown and anonymous_ for adding this to their favorites, and finally, _arsonist125_, _Child of the Night13_, _k8ybug1_, _Megan5162_, _PerseusCalton22_, _Rising From Ashes_, _Sx3Town_, _Twisterpeter_ for subscribing to this story! **

**All those who are mentioned are the awesomest, and this chapter won't be up if it weren't for you! Now go enjoy this special chap dedicated to all of you :)**

* * *

><p>II<p>

Hazel

"Hazel," a voice whispered. "Wake up."

Hazel's eyes opened slightly, just to check the time. It read 6:34 A.M. Why would anyone want to wake up early in the morning? Sure, back at the Camp Legion, they had to wake up at 6 A.M. sharp. But she got used to waking up at 7 like everyone else here in Camp Half-Blood. Funny how a three-day stay can change you.

She groaned and turned, shutting her eyes during the process. She heard a loud sigh and was shoved off the bed. "Hey!" she scolded.

Hazel looked up to face her attacker. If it was one of her Greek siblings, she'll show them what a Roman demigod's made out of. But the attacker's face surprised her. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with the words CAMP LEGION printed on it. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and her brown eyes were piercing through her skin. "Gwen!" Hazel greeted, tackling her best friend into a hug.

"Shut up!" one of her half-brothers yelled, throwing a pillow in her direction. Hazel shook her head and released the daughter of Mars from her hug.

"When did you get here?" she asked, grabbing a fresh CAMP LEGION t-shirt Gwen was holding out.

"A few minutes ago. I asked Chiron where you were, and he told me to find Apollo's cabin. This camp is sure different from ours," she stated simply, taking in her surroundings.

Hazel laughed. "Yep," she agreed, slipping on the t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing her white trainers, she headed outside. "Why are you here? Did something happen to camp?"

Gwen shook her head. "Nah, Lupa insisted that some of us went off to fend Camp Half-Blood. Just in case." She explained how Lupa had called a meeting, explaining about the Greek camp, and how they had agreed that the Greek camp needed some help in defending themselves for the upcoming war against Gaea, and how Dakota, was wrapped with another one of Bobby's famous vines during the meeting. Hazel smiled, missing the drama of her own camp.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from behind her. Hazel and Gwen turned around, to see Reyna walking towards them.

Hazel smiled. "Hey Rey," she greeted. Suddenly, she felt a pang of guilt build up inside her, remembering the conversation Jason and her had shared yesterday. How would Reyna take the news? Will she blame it all on Juno and Jason? Would she yell at her? She shook off the thought, just in time to hear Reyna ask her a question.

"So," Reyna began, "where's Jason?"

"We'll see him at breakfast," Hazel told her. She quickly explained how they must give an offering to the gods before their meals. At the Roman camp, they only did it in the morning when they wake up, like a morning prayer.

Hazel showed Reyna the Aphrodite table and Gwen the Ares table. Gwen put on her 'Mars' kid face' and headed over to the Ares table, introducing herself. Hazel saw Bobby and Dakota walking with Jason and Leo. Jason was pointing out the different tables and explaining the different activities this camp had to offer.

Hazel turned her entire focus on Leo. The morning sunlight seemed to make his face glow, showing off his mischievous details a little more. The sunlight made his curly dark hair seem brighter and softer, making Hazel want to touch them a lot more. Leo must have felt eyes on him and started searching the area. His eyes met Hazel's eyes and grinned. Hazel looked away, blushing.

"I see someone has a new crush," Reyna teased from beside her. Hazel glared at her, but Reyna just laughed. Her attention seemed to focus on Jason. She bit her lip. "What if he doesn't like me back? Worse, what if he doesn't remember me?"

Hazel looked at her in pity. "He _does_ remember you, Rey. As for liking you back, I don't know. I have no idea who he likes." _But you do_, a voice told her in her head. She silently told it to shut up. Jason might like Piper, but will his old feelings for Reyna come back once he saw her?

Reyna started smiling sweetly and Hazel looked up to see Percy and Annabeth, hand in hand, laughing. "I see Percy has a girlfriend," Reyna said. Obviously, she was glad for him. Percy saw Reyna and pulled Annabeth to meet her.

"Reyna!" Percy greeted when he arrived. "Long time no see!"

Annabeth smiled at her. "I'm Annabeth Chase," she introduced, sticking her hand out, "Percy's girlfriend." Reyna smirked and Percy's face was filled with realization. He knew what was coming up. Hazel did her best not to laugh.

"Oh!" Reyna said, pretending to just remember something. "You mean the girl Percy has constant dreams about?"

Percy and Annabeth both flushed red, causing Hazel and Reyna to crack up laughing. "C-constant dreams?" Annabeth managed, eyeing Percy. He avoided her eyes.

Reyna nodded. "Yep," she said, smirking more. "He talks non-stop about you!"

"Yeah!" Hazel added. "He kept saying how dreamy your eyes were, how soft your blond hair was, and how he feels fine whenever you're around." Percy blushed even more. Annabeth eyed Percy suspiciously. If this was a few days ago, Hazel would've been green with envy. Now, she was happy for him. _If you love someone, let them go. If they come back, then they're yours to keep. If they don't, then they were never meant to be_, a voice reminded her. She smiled.

Hazel saw her older half-brother and cabin counselor, Will Solace, waving at her to take a seat, so she quickly excused herself and sat down. The Aphrodite crew just arrived, and sat down at their table. Reyna said goodbye to Percy and Annabeth, and the three of them went to sit at their separate tables.

Hazel took in the difference between the Greek camp's dining pavilion and her camp's for the first time. At Camp Half-Blood, there was only one table for each cabin, meanwhile at Camp Legion, there were five tables for a cabin, each representing a different legion. And the tables were grouped; the first legion tables were at the far left of the dining pavilion, the second legion tables next to them, the third legion next to those, the fourth legion after that, and finally the fifth legion tables at the far right side of the pavilion. Here, it was all messed up. The tables had a number painted on top of it, so you knew which table belonged to which cabins. Of course, you could always look at the decorations as well.

She scraped part of her food into the fire, muttering, "Apollo." She sat back down at her table and began to eat. She looked over at the Ares table and saw Gwen laughing at with the Ares kids. Clarisse, the counselor of the Ares cabin, seemed to like Gwen's fighting spirit and had become quick friends with her.

Hazel stared at her pancakes for a while, before gulping them down. Kayla laughed from beside her, eyeing Hazel's last pancake. "You want it? Go on, I'm done anyways," Hazel said, pushing her plate towards Kayla's direction.

Kayla grinned and said a 'thank you', and Hazel got up to go to the archery range, where her mind is always clearer.

The archery range was different from the one at Camp Legion as well. At Camp Half-Blood, the archery range was basically a blank vast area with targets lined up on one side. At Camp Legion, targets were scattered everywhere, and there were several tall rocks to climb on so you could practice shooting from a higher area.

She grabbed a bow and a quiver of Celestial Bronze arrows. According to what Leo had explained, Celestial Bronze was the metal mined from Olympus itself. And no, Olympus wasn't that huge big mountain on Greece–it was the home of the gods. Of course, they didn't have Olympus in Rome. The gods basically existed. No one knew where the Roman Olympus was. But here, Olympus was up on the 600th floor on the Empire State Building.

She started shooting arrows from different places. She would shoot an arrow to her left, targeting the target at the far left side of the line. Sometimes, she would shoot to her right, and shot the different targets on her right side. Or sometimes, she would shoot straight ahead. Every time she shot, she landed a bull's eye.

Her siblings came along, with the Ares cabin and the Aphrodite cabin behind them. Austin, one of her half-brothers, went ahead and taught the archery lesson. Hazel ignored him and constantly shot arrows. The other Apollo kids followed her example. The Aphrodite girls were busy flirting with the Apollo boys, asking them to help them hold the bow, and show them how to shoot.

"What a bunch of wackos," Gwen muttered from beside her.

Hazel smiled. "Not all Aphrodite girls are bad," she protested honestly, remembering Piper and Lacy. Reyna appeared next to them holding a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"I take it this is not Imperial Gold?" she asked, and Hazel shook her head, and began explaining to her what Celestial Bronze was. She just nodded in response.

Jason arrived at the archery range with Thalia tailing behind him, both of them laughing their heads off. Austin glared at them and told them off, but Thalia and Jason just laughed, and muttered a quick apology. Hazel could feel the jealousy boiling up inside the daughter of Venus, and quickly said in Latin, "_Don't worry Rey. She's just his sister._"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Annabeth, Percy, Frank and Leo appeared, panting. "All demigods reported to the cabin area," Annabeth said, trying to catch her breath.

"Mr. D… back… leaving… Greece," Percy muttered, and all the Greeks frowned. Hazel was quite fascinated, seeing she has never met Bacchus when he was 'Mr. D' at Camp Half-Blood.

"Mr. D?" Gwen asked, frowning.

"Bacchus," Hazel quickly replied for her, and Reyna gasped dramatically. Hazel rolled her eyes and walked over to her cabin to pack.

Thirty minutes later, Hazel was all ready to go. "Stay safe, or I would have to kick Percy's butt," Gwen warned. Hazel laughed. One thing she learned from Camp Half-Blood was that all Ares kids wanted to get back at Percy for defeating their dad (long story). Gwen probably wanted to do the same (after hearing about it from Clarisse) and used Hazel's safety as a reason.

Hazel grabbed her backpack and duffel bag. The duffel bag was filled with clothes, while the backpack was filled with ambrosia, nectar, her bow and two quivers of arrows and her special cylinder of special arrows.

"Hazel," a little boy's voice said from the doorway. Hazel looked up to see her little brother Sanders. He was mortal, but he was Apollo's favorite mortal next to Rachel. Apollo took care of him and watched over him. During the time when he ran away, Apollo made sure he stayed in Pittsburgh with a young daughter of Hecate, who became his best friend.

Hazel and Gwen walked over to the doorway. Apollo made himself his godfather, babysitter, the works. If Hazel was away and he didn't have someone watching over him, Apollo would. Of course, he always did. "Hey, _mijo_," she greeted, ruffling his hair.

Sanders hugged his older sister. "Promise me you'll come back alive, _hermana_?" he whispered. Hazel knelt down to face her brother. She lifted his chin to look at him in the eyes.

"Hazel, we have to..." Leo began when he arrived at the doorway of the Apollo cabin where Sanders and Hazel were now standing, but his voice trailed off when he saw Sanders and Hazel having a family bond. He stepped aside a bit, giving them a little more space.

"Promise me, _hermana_?" Sanders asked again, firmly this time.

Hazel sighed. "I don't know Sanders. There's no telling with a demigod's life," Hazel whispered. She knew Gwen and Leo were listening to their conversation.

*"_No quiero perder a nadie más_!" Sanders yelled in Spanish. "I don't want to lose you like I lost Mom and Dad," he whispered, in English this time. He looked down at his feet.

Hazel lifted his chin, making him look at her again. "I'll try. Leo will make sure I don't die. _¿No?_" she asked, turning to Leo. She turned back to her brother and began speaking in Spanish, "_Leo se hará cargo de mí_."

Leo agreed to take care of Hazel. He somehow knew that Sanders preferred Spanish than English, because he said, "_No se preocupe. Yo me ocuparé de ella. Si ella muere, puedes matar a cualquier forma que desee._"*

Hazel stared at him in shock. Sanders grinned. "You sure? I have a couple of ways to kill you, you know, _mi amigo_," Sanders teased, smirking.

Leo just winked. Hazel stood up and ruffled her brother's hair once more. Sanders gave her one last hug before running off to find Isabel, his best friend, in the huge crowd of demigods. Gwen had walked over to Reyna and Dakota ages ago, getting tired of their conversation.

Leo turned to Hazel. "Ready?"

Hazel nodded. "Ready." They started walking towards the ship. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"My mom's Hispanic. How about you? You're not Hispanic, are you?" Leo asked, but he kept his eyes on his ship.

Hazel shook her head. "Nope. My stepdad's Hispanic. I had to learn Spanish because that was one of Sanders's main languages. I'm quite fluent by now," Hazel stated proudly. Leo gave a soft chuckle.

"Alright," Mr. D said. Apparently, he had arrived while Hazel was packing. "Let's bid them goodbye." Chiron told Mr. D something and he sighed. "Well, I have to mention the brats' names one by one. Goodbye Perry Johnson, Annie Bell Check, Pepper Mean, Lion Raldez, Mason Trace, Tezel Troll Son and Prank Beaver**. Good luck and all that."

Hazel looked at Bobby, who couldn't believe his dad was talking this way. Hazel gave a small chuckle, while his Greek half-brother explained their dad's behavior.

"Thank you, Mr. D," Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Leo said. They did it half-heartedly.

"Thank you, Lord Bacchus," the three Romans thanked, full of respect. Dionysus turned into his Roman form for no reason (but probably to acknowledge the three Romans going to Greece).

Bacchus beamed at the amount of respect the Romans gave him. "Get to Greece, defeat Gaea, and we'll see if I could change your free time a slight bit," he said sternly. Hazel, Jason and Frank bowed excitedly and the seven headed onto the ship. They all waved and set off for an adventure in Greece.

* * *

><p><strong>*Meaning of the Spanish conversation:<strong>

"**I don't want to lose anyone else!" Sanders yelled in Spanish. "I don't want to lose you like I lost Mom and Dad," he whispered, in English this time. He looked down at his feet.**

**Hazel lifted his chin, making him look at her again. "I'll try. Leo will make sure I don't die. Right?" she asked, turning to Leo. She turned back to her brother and began speaking in Spanish, "Leo will take care of me."**

**Leo agreed to take care of Hazel. He somehow knew that Sanders preferred Spanish than English, because he said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. If she dies, you can kill me any way you want."**

****Real names of the demigods, in the order Mr. D had called them: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Hazel Olson and Frank Trevor.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Thanks for reading! I'm working on the third chapter, and hopefully post it by tomorrow. And if I can, I'll post one or two extra chapters for you guys, cuz I won't be able to update for four days :(**

**Click the little blue button if you want two extra chapters tomorrow!**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	3. III: Leo

**OK, to be honest, I don't think this is my best work. I was a little blank. OK, I'm going to start working on chapter 4. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>III<p>

Leo

Leo got on and started the ship, flying it into the air. The oars at the side of the boat sprung to life, and soon they were sailing in the air. From where Leo was standing behind the wheel, he could see everything for miles.

Everyone else was busy putting their stuff away in their cabins, or checking out the armory, or hanging out in the Navigation Room, which was this medium-sized room at the back of the ship with a single glass wall so that they could see outside. This room was used as a lookout for attacks from behind, but it was a room where the demigods could hangout as well.

Leo looked around, and decided that the coast was clear. Jason was in the crow's nest right now, surveying the area. Leo looked up at his friend, who gave him the OK sign. He pressed the autopilot button and went to put his stuff away, with Jason trailing behind him.

After putting his bags in his room, Leo went up to the deck again, to find Hazel, Frank and Piper sitting at one of the picnic tables up on the deck. He walked casually over to them.

"Man, for a minute, I thought beauty queen here is going to take a nap," Leo said with his famous crocodile grin, sitting down next Piper, who glared at him.

"I swear Leo, if you call me that one last time–"

"OK then!" Leo said, putting his hands in the air. Piper just rolled her eyes. "Hey, where's Sparky?"

"Sparky?" Frank asked, obviously confused.

Leo grinned, while Piper blushed. "Oh, he's that guy! What's his name again? Mason Trace?"

"It's _Jason Grace_, Valdez," Jason said, plopping down on the seat next to him, carrying a tray of sandwiches. "Or should I say, 'Lion Raldez'?"

Leo rolled his eyes and passed everyone a sandwich. Piper looked at it cautiously, before unwrapping the see-through foil and peaking at the content. Jason reassured her it was peanut butter, and so she decided to eat it. Percy and Annabeth arrived a few minutes later, sitting down next to each other.

"Well, at least I'm the all-mighty Lion! And you're just traces of Mason, Jason," Leo said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, obviously not getting it. "Yeah," Leo said, gulping down the last of his sandwich. "I don't get it either." This caused everyone to laugh.

"So," Piper said, putting down her sandwich. "What's the plan here? I mean, we can't just go to war in Greece without a plan."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Leo, why not you tell us about your dream again? That should give us some clues on what kind of strategy we could use to defeat Gaea."

Leo nodded and began to explain his dream. "Well, I didn't really see _moving_ pictures, but I did saw clips of what will happen. Well, there was this first clip, which showed the seven of us standing on a cliff. But I don't think that meant anything really, except to show me who the seven demigods were.

"Then there was the second clip, where we were flying in midair, and these lastri–, lastro–, largo–… what do you call them again?"

"Lastrygonian giants," Annabeth said, but at the same time, Percy said, "Canadians."

"Well, then," Leo said, looking at the two of them in awe. "Anyways, we were in midair and these 'Canadians' were shooting huge fireballs at us, wrecking part of the ship. They seemed to be attacking from land, and they were nowhere near the air. So that might be hard to beat.

"The third clip shows us in Athens, fighting a group of giants with the gods. But then eight of the gods left to fly to Mount Olympus with us, to fight the giants. I think the gods were Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hermes, Ares–"

"Great," Percy mumbled, obviously displeased.

"–Athena, Apollo and Aphrodite," Leo finished, causing Annabeth to do a spit-take.

"Aphrodite?" she asked in disbelief. Piper scowled. "Well, she's great and all, but I didn't think she would actually fight in the _main_ war."

Piper crossed her arms across her chest. "My mother can fight any war she wants to, thanks," she said, frowning and glaring at Annabeth. She was truly offended. Annabeth said a quick sorry, and told her she didn't mean it like that.

"Beauty queen," Leo said, causing Piper to look at him. "You need to stop frowning, or you'll have gray hair soon enough." Piper slapped his arm, and went back to her half-eaten sandwich.

Leo chuckled, but was soon cut short by a huge _BOOM!_ coming from the back of the ship. Leo ran towards the sound, running as fast as he could. Then he saw something he didn't want to see. In front of him, fireballs were zooming everywhere, darting to all sides of the ship. They had the Hecate cabin enchant the ship, so that every time it was attacked, it would repair itself. Unfortunately, that takes a lot of time.

He ran towards a fireball, and caught it in his hands. He threw it back down, where he heard a huge explosion and loud grunts coming from the mainland. He needed to try to keep as many fireballs away from the ship, so that there won't be too much wreckage.

Percy and Jason appeared next to him. "Whoa!" Percy said, dodging a fireball. Leo quickly caught it in his hands, and threw it back down. "Are those the Canadians from your dream?"

Leo quickly nodded. "Quick!" he said, grabbing two fireballs and throwing it back down. "We need archers!"

Percy ran to where the rest were still eating to call Hazel and Annabeth for help. Jason saw a bow and some arrows lying on the ground, and quickly grabbed it. He shot an arrow down to the ground, but it was hard with all the smoke and fireballs covering the entire perimeter.

A few minutes later, Hazel and Annabeth arrived, bows in their hands. Hazel rushed over to side of the ship, behind a wooden pole. She poked her head and hands from behind the pole, and shot an arrow aiming straight for a lastrygonian giant down below. Leo heard a roar, and a small explosion, which meant that the lastrygonian giant had disintegrated into golden powder.

Leo grabbed another fireball and threw it down. So far, the wreckage was minimum, and he wanted to keep it that way. From the corner of his eye, he saw a fireball heading straight at Hazel. Sanders's words appeared in his mind, and he ran over to Hazel. "Hazel!" he yelled, and Hazel turned to look at him.

Leo pushed her out of the way and grabbed the fireball, sending it back down to the earth. The daughter of Apollo looked at him in shock, and smiled. "Thanks Leo. I guess you did mean that promise," she said, giving him a quick hug, and running to the edge of the boat.

Leo just stood there, dumfounded. A girl had actually given him a hug, and it wasn't his mom, one of his foster parents, one of his foster sister, or Piper (well, she never hugged him really) that had given him a hug. She was a girl on whom he might have a crush on.

He watched Hazel dodge another fireball, her curly dark hair bouncing around, her beautiful blue eyes filled with determination. Dirt and pieces of wood covered her fair skin, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Hey!" she yelled down, aiming an arrow. "Nobody messes with the Apollo counselor! And nobody makes fun of a girl from the second legion!" She shot five arrows at once, and disintegrated the last of the giants.

Leo plopped down on the floor, relieved. He wiped some sweat off his forehead. Hazel walked over to him, and plopped down next to him. Annabeth, Jason and Percy (who really did nothing) went back to where Piper and Frank were, trying to gain control of the ship.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Hazel said, not looking at Leo in the eye.

Leo smiled. "Hey, a promise's a promise, right?"

Hazel gave him a big smile. "So," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "How'd you get to Camp Half-Blood? From what I've been told, it's different from the way you get to camp with Camp Legion."

Leo smiled. "Yeah," he admitted. "I was going on a fieldtrip with my old school, when Jason suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I guess the Mist affected me, and I started having these fake memories of him. Then there was this satyr, Coach Hedge, who was watching over us, being our protector. A storm spirit attacked us, and Jason defeated it. Annabeth later came along, demanding for Percy, then brought us to camp."

"At least yours was easier than mine," she said, looking at the sky. Leo raised an eyebrow, and so she explained. "If you must know, it all started with my mom's death." Her eyes started to fill with tears, and a teardrop made its way down her face.

"Haze, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine," Leo said, knowing what it was like to lose a mom.

Hazel shook her head. "No. I know how you got to camp, so I must tell you how I got to camp," she said, wiping away the tear with her palm. "My mom was a singer. She sang at clubs from time to time, so she was able to provide money enough for Sanders, her and I.

"I was ten at that time, and Sanders was only five. I was bringing Sanders into the living room because he was playing in the mud again. My mom told me to bring him upstairs to change, and so I did. We were talking, when suddenly we heard a crash coming from downstairs. When I got down, I saw my mother, dead on the ground, and a pool of blood surrounded her. Then Apollo appeared, promised me that Sanders will have a home in Frisco, then brought me to the Wolf House.

"There, I had to run through this special part of the woods to get to the camp. That part of the wood is stocked with monsters, so I had to fight my way through – without a weapon. And when I got in, I had to rest for three days, before facing the Determination Fight. It's this fight to determine which legion you belonged to. I started off with the third legion, but as you can see, I made my way up to the second."

"I'm so sorry about your mom, Hazel," he said, sympathy covering his face. Hazel just looked down on the ground, not meeting his gaze. "Look, I promised your brother that he won't have to lose anyone else, and so he won't."

Hazel gave him a grateful smile. "I guess I should tell you how I lost my mom, then," Leo said, looking at the sky.

"You lost your mom?" Hazel asked, her face filled with shock. Leo guessed she had always assumed he still had his mom.

Leo nodded sadly. "I was eight at that time, and my mom was working late at her machine shop. See, my mom was the first person to graduate from college in her family, but no one wanted to hire her. So she worked in a machine shop to earn enough money to provide us food and stuff.

"So, one night, she was working late. We were at the back of the place at the time, so we had to go past all the rooms, locking them on our way out. When we were exiting, we had only gone as far as the Break Room, when my mom realized she left her keys, and went back in. Suddenly, the door shut by itself, and my mom was trapped inside. The earth lady – Gaea – tricked me into burning down the warehouse using my fire-control ability. She didn't make it out," Leo finished. Sadness filled his eyes.

"Leo," Hazel whispered, her voice soft. Her hand touched Leo's wrist, and Leo looked at her. "It wasn't your fault."

Leo shook his head, and stood up. "Well, Haze, I promised to keep you safe, so I will. I better get back to steering this thing," he said, walking back to the deck, leaving Hazel sitting all alone, probably a little hurt.

_Keep moving on_, Leo reminded himself, and walked back to the others.


	4. IV: Percy

IV

Percy

One word to describe Percy's feeling right now: happy.

Of course, it was a common word, and happy could mean lots of things. But this kind of happy was different. He was filled with joy, glad to be back with the one only Wise Girl that belonged to him.

Jason walked in front of them, staring at the sky, as if he expected it to rain. Annabeth walked beside him, holding his hand, looking at the ground below, expecting more Canadians to arrive.

Percy didn't know how he remembered the term 'Canadians'. He tried to recall his past, but he couldn't. The only memory he had so far was about his first quest, which was retrieving Zeus' Master Bolt, and the day Annabeth and him started going out. It was his birthday, he remembered. August 18, the day the prophecy came true.

He wasn't sure what this prophecy was, but according to what Annabeth told him, it was directed at him. He wasn't the hero in the end, but he was the person the prophecy was talking about. He kept asking for more details, more information, but Annabeth just told him to wait for the memories to return.

"Hey, you OK?" Annabeth's voice asked from beside him, as they walked back to the wheel of the ship.

Percy nodded. "I guess," he said, looking straight ahead. "I was just trying to remember some part of my past."

Annabeth smiled. Gods would he die seeing that smile. He remembered seeing everyone at Camp Legion smile, but none of them felt more heart-warming than hers. "Come on," she said, pulling him below deck. "Let's go to the Navigation Room and talk about what you remember."

Percy went to the Navigation Room and sat on the cold wooden floor. There were no chairs, benches, whatsoever in the room, so he had to sit on the floor. His legs were spread out on the floor, and Annabeth sat next to him, her head on his shoulder.

"What do you remember?" Annabeth asked, as Percy played with her fingers.

"Well," he began. "I do remember dreaming about Grover wearing a wedding gown." He remembered the night he had that dream from his past. He confronted Grover the next morning, but all he did was bleat in anger. Apparently, Grover doesn't like to talk about it.

Annabeth chuckled. "Yeah, I remember that," she said, reminiscing the memory. Percy stared at their entwined fingers, and played with her fingers again. Annabeth looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but smiled, otherwise.

"That was the time Grover was capture by a Cyclops, and he had to pretend he was a lady Cyclops so that we can stall him and go on a quest to get him. The Cyclops wanted to marry him because of that," Annabeth explained, watching Percy's thumb circle her thumb.

"Oh," Percy said, chuckling. "No wonder he doesn't like to talk about it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain," she muttered. "Of course he doesn't like talking about it! He was in a _wedding gown_."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, now I get it," he said. His arms slid around her waist, and pulled her closer to him.

He tried to think of more memories. He remembered another one – a memory he did not like. "Why did you take that knife?" he asked, remembering the time Annabeth got stabbed.

"You would've done the same."

"Yeah, but that thing had _poison_."

"You still would've done the same."

Percy sighed. He knew she was right, and she knew that too, because she smirked triumphantly. "Yeah, yeah, you're right," Percy grumbled, before adding mischievously, "But don't let that get to your head."

"My head?" Annabeth fumed. "You're the one with the big head!"

"And why is that?" Percy smiled smugly. If he could just get Annabeth to spill one tiny part of his past…

"I know what you're trying to do, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, glaring at him.

Percy chuckled and pecked her lips. "That's why you're my Wise Girl." Annabeth's face turned red, and Percy watched in amusement. He always thought she looked cute when she blushed.

The two teenagers started to lean in, but were cut short when Piper walked in. "Oh!" she said, realizing what they were about to do. "Sorry, I'll just tell Jason that you guys are busy."

"OK," Percy said, but Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs. It didn't hurt, but he still winced. "OW!" he faked. "What was that for?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Oh please. It didn't even hurt. Anyways, it's fine, we're coming Piper," she said getting up. She brushed herself and offered Percy a hand, which he took. They both entwined their fingers, and followed Piper up to the deck.

Jason, Frank and Leo were sitting around the table. Hazel walked over and sat next to Frank, looking a little hurt. Percy raised an eyebrow. Hazel was one of his best friends. Frank took one look at her, and gave her his 'we'll-talk-about-this-later' look. Hazel nodded.

Piper sat down next to Jason, and Annabeth sat down next to her. She pulled Percy down to the seat next to him. "So," Percy began. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh right," Jason said, stopping his conversation with Leo and Frank. "Since Annabeth's great with strategy, we were wondering how we would defeat the giants."

Annabeth looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, obviously we will have to fight in Athens for a while, before we head to Mount Olympus. Gaea would probably think that the fight in Athens would distract us, so she would use that precious time to get to the roots. If we convince the giants fighting in Athens that we were going to stay and hang around, that might just do. Then we would set off to Mount Olympus for a surprise attack," she explained cautiously.

"Sounds like a plan," Hazel said. Leo was shooting her worried glances and apologetic looks, but Hazel didn't even meet his eyes. _Now_ Percy wanted to know what was going on.

"We will need a lot of arrows though," Annabeth said. "Arrows are the best weapons when fighting in the air."

"Ha!" Hazel said, pointing a finger at Frank. "I told you arrows are better than swords!"

Frank rolled his eyes, and Percy let out a chuckle. He remembered the numerous times those two would argue about which weapon was better, while they were walking to their different training courses. Of course, he just had to stand in between them. He was glad when Gwen was around, since _she_ was in the middle.

"I think that would be a problem for a certain demigod we know," Leo pointed out, eyeing Percy, who rolled his eyes.

Annabeth nodded. "I agree," she said.

"Hey!" Percy complained, but Annabeth ignored him.

"But if there is an attack, and we are currently by the water, Percy–"

"Can go to Fish Boy mode!" Leo said, jumping up and pretended to control water around him. Percy rolled his eyes, and eyed a water bottle in front of Leo. He willed the water to come out and spray Leo wet. The water obeyed, and soon, Leo's hair was soaked, and his part of his shirt was drenched. His army jacket was slightly wet as well.

"It proves my point," Leo said, plopping back down on his seat. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow. "Percy can become Fish Boy." Annabeth put on a smug smile, while Percy glared at her. The boys snickered.

"So," Jason said, trying to stop himself from bursting out laughing, "I guess this meeting is over and out." Percy rolled his eyes and got up, pulling Annabeth towards the stairs to get below deck.

When they were descending the stairs, he heard the boys roar in laughter, and Annabeth chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that, Seaweed Brain," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, that hair is hard to comb, you know," he said, trying to get it back in place. Annabeth ruffled it again, making it slightly messy.

"Well," she said, grabbing his chin and making him look at her. "I like it that way."

Percy gave her his cheesy smile and opened the door to his cabin. Annabeth walked inside and sat on the bed. Percy sat down next to her, and Annabeth's arms flung around his neck. She leaned in, and Percy did the same. Soon, their lips met, and they were locked in a passionate kiss.

"I missed you," Annabeth mumbled between the kiss.

Percy's arm slid its way around her waist, pulling her closer. "Me too," he replied, his lips still on her. He felt Annabeth sit on his lap, and he pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. After what seemed such a short time, which was forever to others, they pulled away because of the lack of oxygen.

Annabeth laid her head on his chest. "Why did you have to disappear?" she asked, trying to catch her breath at the same time.

Percy's breathing was equally heavy. "I have to unite the camps, and you know that," he said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"But why you?" Annabeth asked, snuggling closer to him. "Why must it be you?"

Percy hasn't thought about that. "An exchange of leaders," Percy decided. He remembered Reyna telling him that Jason was the leader of Camp Legion. "Otherwise, it wouldn't work."

Annabeth sighed, knowing her boyfriend was right. Percy kissed her forehead reassuringly. "Don't worry," Percy whispered, lifting her chin so that she would face him. "I'm here now."

Annabeth smiled gratefully. Suddenly, they heard a conch horn blew, which meant that there was an emergency. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other in worry before Percy pulls Annabeth up on the deck.

Percy didn't know which one was more shocking: the fact that Leo forgot that this ship wasn't on autopilot, or the fact that two gods were standing before them.

"Yo! Look who's here!" Apollo said, making the rock sign with his hand.

"We're here to party!" Hermes said, following his half-brother. "Nah, I'm just kidding kid."

Leo snapped back to reality and drove the ship. He quickly switched to autopilot, and hurried to Jason's side. Hazel and Frank were gawking at their fathers, surprised that they appeared out of nowhere for no apparent reason.

Percy walked over to where his friends were standing. They bowed down respectively, but Hermes just waved his hand. "Lord Apollo, Lord Hermes," Annabeth acknowledged, bowing down as well.

Percy was staring at his two immortal cousins. Annabeth pulled him down, causing him to bow. "What up, couz?" Apollo said, ruffling his younger cousin's hair.

Percy glared at him. "I should be asking you the same thing," he grumbled, fixing his hair.

"Hera is still trying to convince Zeus to let the other gods appear. So far, Hera managed to convince Zeus to let the two of us go, considering how much trouble we make," Hermes grinned.

"I feel a haiku coming up!" Apollo said.

"No!" Annabeth, Hermes and Percy shouted. They were always horrible.

Apollo scowled and frowned at them. "Party poopers," he grumbled before turning to his daughter. "Hazel." He smiled at his daughter.

"Hey dad," she said, smiling at him too.

"Still Ms. Sunshine, I see," Apollo said, winking at her.

"You have no idea," Frank grumbled, causing Jason and Percy to laugh. Hazel followed a while later. Apollo smiled proudly at his daughter.

"What?" Annabeth asked, confused.

Percy stopped laughing to look at his girlfriend. "Apollo says that his kids are the glue of the world because they're always looking at the positive side. He starts calling them 'Mr. and Ms. Sunshine'," Percy explained, and Annabeth nodded.

"I remember that," Hermes said, remembering the time when the gods had to visit their Roman children, and give a speech to congratulate them in defeating Krios, and for tearing down Kronos' palace. "The haiku was terrible."

"I can guess," Annabeth agreed, knowing what Apollo's haikus are like. Apollo huffed in offense, and sat down on a picnic table and began munching on a bag of ambrosia.

"So," Piper said, "where are we?"

"Above the sea," Percy replied, looking down below, smiling. A memory attacked his mind – the day he visited his father's realm. It was a sad day, he remembered, because he and an old friend, Beckendorf, had gone a mission to try to blow up Kronos', the titan lord, ship. But then the mission went wrong, and ended up with Beckendorf giving up his life. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It wasn't your fault," Annabeth said, joining him at the railing. Percy looked at her. She had just read his mind. "He died a hero Percy, and you know that. At least he achieved Elysium."

Percy nodded sadly, and went turned around, to see everyone staring at him in concern. The memory was so vivid, especially due to the fact that they were on a boat. "But there's this girl, Silena…" he trailed off, remembering her death.

"Oh gods," he realized. "We had a war last summer, right?"

Annabeth looked at him, sad. He looked at the gods, who were nodding gravely. "You guys had a war?" Hazel asked, and the Greeks, minus Piper and Leo who didn't participate in the war, nodded grimly.

"What about Kr–"

"Don't say his name," Annabeth warned Percy, who immediately shut his mouth. She looked at Hermes for a while, her eyes sad. That's when jealousy took Percy over. He knew it. He remembered the war, each event in detail.

Hermes just looked at the ground, sad. Frank has never seen his father like this and was genuinely worried. Percy held Annabeth's hand tighter. "I remember now," Percy whispered, looking at his clay-bead necklace. He looked at the bead with the picture of the Empire State Building with names of various heroes swirling around it in Ancient Greek.

"We're going to win this war," he said, "for all those who died in the previous war."

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly, I think this is better than the previous chapter :P it's a bit sappy, so sorry for those who didn't really like the sappy part. Anyways, I'm now going to write my ultra special 5th chapter for all those who have been supporting me throughout the last couple chapters. Don't forget to review!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW :) IT WARMS MY HEART**


	5. V: Jason

**OK, this is the last chapter i will post today :( *sniffle* I hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you for all the recent reviews!**

* * *

><p>V<p>

Jason

Jason couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the Greek leader. He wished he knew how to act like a good leader, someone all his friends could truly look up to. Percy knows how to get to his fellow kind, and he knows the right things to say to bring everyone's spirits up. He was a leader as well. The Roman leader. Romans are all about strength, discipline… and leadership. If he couldn't become a proper leader, he didn't deserve to be a Roman demigod.

He looked out at the horizon, wondering what surprises the war is going to bring them. Will they have to battle Khione once again? After all, she was manipulating the gods' mind. Surely this war couldn't be worst than the war against the Titans, could it?

Apollo stood up and checked his watch. "Well, I have to do something. Say couz, do you want to–"

"No," Annabeth said firmly, answering for Percy. Jason remembered the time Thalia had told him about the time she drove the sun chariot to camp. She said she torched New England. Jason had learned after that that driving Apollo's sun chariot wasn't such a good idea. Oh, and that his sister was afraid of heights.

Apollo pouted and got on his sun chariot, which had appeared out of nowhere. He got on, and flew into the air. At the moment, it was a sleek, red convertible. Jason watched as his immortal brother sailed the skies, and watched as the sun slowly descend behind the ocean. Of course, it didn't really descend behind the ocean. That was just what the mortals believed.

"I'm going to hit the deck," Jason announced, and started making his way to his cabin.

As he passed Piper's cabin, he couldn't help but look through the wide open doors. A picture of her dad in a photo frame stood on her little desk, and silly photos of Leo, Piper and Jason were taped on the wall. Books were scattered on her desk, and Jason recognized them as notebooks. A purple diary lied on her pillow, with a black pen on top. Jason smiled, as images of Piper flooded his head.

She was the most amazing girl he had ever met. When Reyna got to camp, no feelings showed up whatsoever, and he realized that he loved Piper. There. He said it. He didn't like Piper. No, he said he _loved_ her.

Jason shook his head and walked inside his cabin. A bolt hung on the door, with the words 'Jason' written in black. His dyslexia made it hard for him to read his name, but he knew that this was his room because of the thunderbolt.

He opened the door, closing it behind him. His gladius lied on his desk in the corner, clothes were tossed into the wardrobe, his bed sheets messy from a small nap he took a while back, before the gods arrived. On his bedside table was note he had never seen before. He walked over it, tracing the electric blue envelope.

Opening it, he read the words fluently. In Latin, a message on engraved on a thick card with puffy white clouds framing the bottom, and lightning bolts zooming out of them. _Keep an eye out_, it said. Jason knew who this was, and he was shocked to receive a note from him. Why would Jupiter send him a note?

He shook his head. Too many questions buzzing, and no answer to every single one of them. Sometimes, he wished he were a son of Minerva. That way, he could think a million things at once, and his brain wouldn't hurt so much.

Jason sighed, and threw himself on the bed, not bothering to take his shoes off. He shut his eyes, going into a peaceful slumber.

Of course, he just had to be wrong. In the dream, a giant was bowing at a woman's feet. The woman was covered in dark robes, and her eyes were closed, as if they were too heavy to open.

"My son," the woman said, her voice echoing throughout the arena. "Why have you come here?"

The giant stood up, dusted himself, and faced his mother. "Zeus has decided to make an alliance with the demigods," he explained. "It would be impossible to stop them."

The woman laughed coldly. "I am not a fool, my son. I know that Zeus would make an alliance, and I have a troop ready. The son of Hephaestus has seen the future, and knows our plan to invade Athens as a distraction. He knows we are planning to go to Mount Olympus while they are battling at Athens, fending off the city. But not all the gods will go to Mount Olympus to fight us. We shall have a chance by then," the woman said, her voice heavy and mysterious.

"But if the son of Hephaestus knows our plan, then why should we not divert it?" the giant demanded, angry.

"Because, my son," the woman said as gently as she could, "if we divert the plan, it could cause all twelve Olympians to go and battle us, and by then, we would not stand a chance."

The giant wanted to say more, when a woman with dark hair wearing a flowing white dress entered the room, giving the place an icy chill. The woman smiled at the younger woman. "Khione," she said. "What a lovely surprise to see you."

"We have some new recruits," Khione simply stated, ignoring the sleeping woman's comment. "Adrian, why not you come in?"

A boy with dark brown hair and yellow-brown eyes entered the room. His dark hair covered part of his eyes. He shivered due to the darkness, but walked towards Khione and the sleeping lady, not showing weakness. Jason frowned. He knew this boy once, but who _was_ he?

Jason woke up, cold sweat pouring from his forehead. He grabbed a small towel and wiped his face with it. He walked towards the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Looking into the mirror, he couldn't help but remember how familiar that boy, Adrian, looked.

He walked out, and bumped into Piper. "Oh, sorry," she said, picking up the pieces of paper she was carrying. Jason helped her pick them up.

"You OK?" he asked, giving her the last of the papers.

"Yeah," she answered weakly, avoiding his gaze. He smiled at her. "I'm just going on deck. We're going to have dinner soon. You coming?"

"Sure," Jason said, walking beside her.

Once they got to the deck, Jason saw that everyone was busy doing something. Annabeth was sitting at one of the picnic tables, drawing out a battle plan, and Hazel was pointing at the different parts. Frank was busy setting the other picnic table. Percy was helping Leo cook some tacos up, and Hermes and Apollo were goofing around. Well, he did say they were doing _something_.

Apollo picked up some slices of lemons, and held it out in front of his eyes. Jason could see that Hermes was tempted to squeeze the juice in his eyes. Now that got him wondering. What happened if a god got lemon juice in his eyes? The idea was painful enough. Who _would_ want lemon juice in their eyes?

"Done!" Leo announced, carrying plateful of tacos in his hands. Percy followed him close behind, with another plateful of tacos behind him.

"Finally!" Apollo said, and began doing his happy dance, causing a mental picture of him wearing a black Afro wig, black shades, a sequined purple long-sleeved top, disco pants, and platform boots while dancing to Stayin' Alive to appear in Jason's mind. Jason shivered at the horrible image of Apollo in disco clothes.

Hermes slapped his half-brother and sat down to eat. "Taco eating competition?" Apollo asked him, sitting down next to him.

Apollo grabbed twelve tacos: six for Hermes, six for him. Hermes grinned mischievously. "Who can eat the fastest, wins! Percy, Frank time us please," Hermes said, throwing each of them a stopwatch out of nowhere.

"Three, two, one!" Percy announced, and started the stopwatch. Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed a taco, while Piper looked plain disgusted. Hazel just raised an amused eyebrow. Jason chuckled. Luckily, Leo made more than enough tacos for the seven demigods and two gods.

"Done!" Hermes screamed, and half a second later, Apollo screamed, "Done!" "How fast was I?" the two gods asked.

"One minute and five seconds," Percy announced, and at the same time, Frank said, "One minute, five seconds and forty-five milliseconds."

"Darn!" Apollo grumbled, and fished out a couple of drachmas from inside his pocket, and handed them to Hermes, who smiled with glee. Hermes stuffed the drachmas in his pocket, and took another taco to eat.

Once everyone was done, the girls went down below deck to do gods-know-what, while Jason helped Leo clean the place, and Percy drove the ship. Frank was up in the crow's nest, scouting the area. Hermes and Apollo were playing snakes and ladders. Who knows where they got that.

Finally, after they finished cleaning the dishes, and after Frank said that the coast was clear, Percy set the boat to autopilot, and headed over to the other picnic table and sat down next to Frank. Leo and Jason walked casually over.

Leo and Percy suddenly became deep in conversation, and the two Romans couldn't understand a thing, because, well, they were speaking in Ancient Greek. Jason turned to Frank and asked in Latin, "_So, do you miss_ Gwen?"

Frank's eyes grew wide and smacked Jason's arm. "_I don't care if you're the first praetor, but no one says that to me,_" he said, growling at him.

"_OK, geez. You don't need to turn into Lupa,_" Jason said, putting his arms up in the air. He slapped his forehead. "_Gods, I'm turning into Leo_."

Frank laughed. "I heard my name being mentioned, and I hear Frank laughing, so what's so funny?" Leo asked once he heard his named. Percy stopped talking to look at Frank, who was falling off his chair laughing.

"What's wrong with him?" Percy asked, pointing at his buddy.

Jason shook his head. "He laughs like this. It's because of too much pranking," Jason explained, still shaking his head.

Frank scrambled to his seat. "_Yeah, because I'm awesome_," he said in Latin, causing Percy and Leo to get confused. Jason watched as Percy translated the words in his mind slowly.

"Yeah right," Percy said, "like you're awesome. I'm the hero of Olympus." He smirked at his last statement.

"Yeah, but I _do_ remember saying that I, and I quote, 'am a son of Jupiter! I'm a child of Rome, consul to the demigods, praetor of the First Legion. I slew the Trojan sea monster. I toppled the black throne of Kronos, and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hand.' I believe I got that right?" Jason countered, looking at Frank and Leo, who both nodded.

Percy grunted. "Ha, please. I'm a son of Poseidon, child of the Great Prophecy. I'm the leader of the Greeks. I've been to the Underworld three times and back. I've retrieved the Golden Fleece, scouted the Labyrinth, and held up the sky. I defeated Ares, God of War. You may have more titles, but I've done more than you," Percy said, smirking.

"You forgot to mention that you have most of the gods on your bad side," Annabeth's voice said. The boys turned around, looking at the girls, who were walking towards them.

"Yeah – hey!" Percy said, realizing what she just said.

Annabeth shrugged as she sat down next to Percy. "Hey, you know it's true. You have Zeus," she said, counting the gods with her fingers.

"Hera!" Hermes shouted from the other table.

"Ares!" Apollo shouted, as Annabeth ticked off the third god.

"Dionysus, Athena," Annabeth stated, ticking off two more.

"That's not a lot," Percy grunted.

"Oh, and Hades too," Annabeth added, ticking off another one. Percy rolled his eyes. Jason smiled at the two of them.

"Hey, what's that gray streak you both have in your hair?" Leo asked, pointing at the single gray streak in their hair that looked identical. "You're not old, are you?"

Piper slapped his arm, and Jason laughed. He missed hanging out with the two of them. When he said 'with the two of them' he just meant him and them alone.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course not, it's from the time Percy and I held up the sky," she said, taking the gray strand and started to play with it.

"Yeah, painful memory coming up," Percy said, grabbing his head. Annabeth helped him out, massaging his head a little. "Got it," he said, regaining his balance.

Annabeth let go of him, and he pouted, causing everyone to laugh. "Go Fish!" Jason heard Hermes yell at Apollo, but everyone ignored them.

Suddenly, a blazing fireball hit the deck, and Percy quickly willed some water in the water dispenser to come out, putting the fire out. In the shadows, where the fire once was, was a dark figure, his yellow-brown eyes glowing brightly. Jason gasped, finally recognizing the boy. It was Adrian Russell, son of Apollo and former praetor of the First Legion.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you guys think? I was writing this while laughing, so I wasn't very concentrated. If you want to be angry, blame my sister :) LOL, just kidding, don't do that. She'll go haywire. Besides, my lil' sis is cute :3<strong>

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER!**


	6. VI: Frank

**Finally! Done with Chapter 6 :) I was supposed to update earlier today, but my flight got cancelled, and so I had to wait 'till the next day (which is today) to go back to my home country. I hope this was worth the wait :) I was a little drowsy at the end, but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>VI<p>

Frank

Frank rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. Adrian was standing on the deck, his oak-yellow eyes gleaming with evil mischief. Frank was scared of Adrian. Before he had gone missing, he was the best fighter at camp. Hades, he was even better than Jason. He could challenge him into a duel, and would lose his sword in a matter of seconds.

But he wasn't afraid of that at the moment. No, he was afraid of Hazel. Before Hazel became counselor of the Apollo cabin, Adrian was, because he had the highest position in all of camp, which meant the highest position in the Apollo cabin. He was the number one fighter, the one who always reached Lupa's expectations. Hazel and Adrian were quiet close – until that day he and Hazel went on a quest, along with Gwen.

Gwen told him everything about the quest in detail. It was the day the camp's defense went low, and the day that tension could be sensed in the Bay Area of San Francisco. Gwen, Hazel and Adrian went on a quest to find out what was going on at the Bay Area and try to put a stop to it.

They traveled far, taking long routes when they could've gone and went in a straight line. It was Adrian's fault – he led them into a trap. The prophecy they got had warned them about a betrayal of a brother. Hazel had a feeling she knew who it was, but she was too scared to admit, causing both her and Gwen to fall into Krios' grasp.

The three of them went missing for a week, until Lupa finally sends Jason to go on a mission and rescue them. Gwen didn't know what happened to Jason during _his_ mission, and Jason didn't tell anyone. All that Gwen mentioned was that Jason arrived, rescuing them from Mount Othryrs.

Adrian was there. He was locked up in chains. He yelled for help, and Hazel was tempted to break him free. Before Jason and Gwen could stop her, Hazel reached for the keys, and unlocked his chain. Hazel didn't see it coming. Adrian had a knife in his hand, and stabbed Hazel in the stomach. She lost a lot of blood, and almost died, if it weren't from Apollo. Apollo had mentioned that a bigger part in the future lies ahead for Hazel. No one understood what he meant, until now.

After Apollo cured his daughter and vanished, Adrian was already out of sight. People say he had sided with Krios, but even during the war at Mount Othryrs, he wasn't fighting. No one had seen him, and no one had known where he went. He was a mystery.

But that was the past. Frank looked over at his young friend in concern. Her knees buckled as her eyes watered with tears. She clutched her stomach – the exact spot where Adrian had stabbed her two years ago.

Apollo stood in the corner awkwardly, sadness filled in his eyes. Of course he would be sad. Adrian's his son. Hermes stood next to him, giving words of comfort and telling him to stay positive. No one talked. No one dared to move.

"How could you do this?" Hazel screamed, tears pouring out of your eyes. "You're a monster!"

Adrian smirked from the shadows. "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, my dear sister. I believe you've taken over my part? Or did Jason? Of course, he would have. You're weak and puny, not worth to be the praetor of the First Legion," Adrian mocked, as his voice echoed in the night sky.

Hazel grabbed her bow and was ready to fire, but Frank held her back. He grabbed her bow and arrows, and tossed them over to Percy, who held on to them tight. Hazel glared at Frank, but Frank shrugged. He knew it was for the best.

"Who are you?" Piper's voice asked, he voice firm and demanding. It was hard not to answer. Suddenly, Frank realized what she was doing. She was doing that trick Reyna likes to do. What was it? Charmspeaking?

Adrian's laugh echoed coldly. Frank looked at the son of Apollo, watching as his oak-yellow eyes gleam with anger, distaste and hate.

"Have your little boyfriend told you nothing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Jason watched Piper in amusement as her cheeks went rosy-pink. Adrian grinned. "I thought not. Oh well, time to make introductions, I suppose. I'm Adrian Russell, child of _Apollo_," he said the word _Apollo_ as if it was some sort of dirt stuck in his mouth, "and former praetor of the First Legion. I was… what did my friends say I was? I was missing for two years, but I guess I'm no longer in that position, am I?" He smirked playfully.

"_You_," Hazel retorted in defense, pointing at the older Apollo child. "_You_ were the one who _led _Gwen and me into that trap, letting Krios' followers _kidnap_ me and _cage_ me. Then Jason came and rescued Gwen and I, and I saved your sorry little butt, and how did you repay me? You _stabbed _me, your own sister!"

Leo's mouth flung open. Frank knew that the guy had some strong feelings for his friend, but he didn't realize that yet. Adrian's smirk grew even wider. "I almost died if it weren't were Dad!" Hazel added, making Adrian frown.

"Yes, of course," Adrian said, avoiding eye contact with the sun god. "Always rescue the favorite, never the others."

Apollo didn't say anything. He just looked away, guilt covering his eyes as he watched his sister's source of powers gleaming in the starry sky. Adrian smirked and added, "Take a look at Mercury, for a while. He didn't even bother saving his own son, Luke!"

Mercury froze in his spot, sadness covering his eyes. "Don't talk about Luke that way!" Annabeth yelled. "He died a hero!"

Adrian ignored her. Percy hugged her tight, as tears streamed out of her eyes. Something told Frank that Percy wasn't the only person she ever loved. Adrian took sheathed his golden sword, which was now frosted with snow and dirt. The symbols of Khione and Gaea themselves.

"Now how would you like me to finish you? Nice and quick, or slowly and painfully?" Adrian smirked, running a finger down the three-foot blade. His eyes were locked on Hazel, as if stabbing her in the stomach wasn't a good enough revenge for being daddy's favorite.

Hazel's eyes were filled with hatred, anger and resentment. Frank could tell that she wanted to kill Adrian and get it over and done with, but she was never good with swords, while Adrian was a master of all weapons. But Hazel took the chances. Frank felt his own sword being sheathed from his waist, and the next this he knew, he saw his younger friend holding his sword out.

She was rubbing her fingers on her necklace viciously, murmuring a prayer to Apollo, even though he was nearby, listening to his two children fight with words. Apollo had promised to answer every one of Hazel's panic prayers – as long as she rubbed them her fingers on the bow and arrow charm hanging from her necklace. It was a gift to her on her twelfth birthday.

Frank could tell that Apollo was hesitating – wondering if he should answer his daughter's prayers or not. Frank gripped Hazel's shoulder tightly, not letting her go for a second. "Hazel," Frank warned.

"Don't bother me, Frank," Hazel snapped back. "This is my fight." She charged at her brother who dodged easily. She spotted a bow and a quiver of arrows on the picnic table and raced over to get them. Unfortunately, Adrian saw this. His yellow-brown eyes followed her in amusement, calculating her every move.

Just when her fingers were about to reach the bow, Adrian's sword sliced through the way, almost cutting Hazel's fingers off. Leo tried to run and help, but Jason and Piper held him back. Percy and Annabeth watched in fear as the battle between the two Apollo children raged on

Frank looked at his surroundings, taking in every single detail. Behind him was a net, which was used to get to the crow's nest far above. Near the crow's nest were the huge white sails, ropes dangling down the poles, which held them to it. A knife was lying on the ground near the latch that led them to the lower deck. If he could just get his plan to work…

He took the chances. He ran over to the latch, quickly snatching the sword in less than a second. He made his way to net. He turned to glance at the raging battle. Hazel had somehow gotten her hands on a bow and some arrows, and was now shooting arrows at Adrian, who dodged, sliced or snapped them in half.

Frank dodged a couple of arrows and started climbing the net, making his way to the horizontal poles. The knife was in his mouth, just as he had seen in pirate movies. The good thing about being a son of Mercury was that you were as stealthy as a buffalo, and as fast as a cheetah. Well, not literally, but they were fast.

Finally, he reached the pole. Mercury looked up for a second and saw what his son was up too. He began waving his hands frantically, as if signaling that the plan was far too dangerous. Frank quickly smiled apologetically, screamed, "I got this!" and grabbed a rope, and swung down towards the Adrian, a hand gripping his life onto the rope and the other clutching a knife.

Adrian didn't see it coming. He had his back turned towards Frank, and Frank stabbed him at his back. Blood poured out. Adrian's eyes were dilated, and he looked as if he had less than enough energy to stand. But surprisingly, he got up, dusted himself, and walked towards the end of the ship, the knife still in his back. He held onto his sword tightly.

"You haven't heard the last of me," he croaked, and leaped off the flying ship, pummeling for his death. Hazel raced towards the side, watching her once best brother plunge for his death.

Tears filled her eyes, as Leo walked over to comfort her. She didn't struggle to break free. She just stood there, soaking Leo's shirt in the process. Frank walked over to his young friend, and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry. Stay on the positive side, remember?" he asked, looking at her.

Hazel lifted her head from Leo's chest, as everyone made their way to the girl. Apollo and Mercury had left a while back, leaving the demigods to get 'acquainted' after the small tragedy.

Hazel smiled and nodded. "He's still alive," Hazel said, peering over the edge. Leo held on to her waist, as if he was afraid that someone might push her off the boat. "I know he is."

No one said anything. Frank knew it was true. Gaea would save him from falling to his doom. She could capture him in the ground, and send some earthborn to carry him back to wherever she was. Or Khione could do the job. Maybe even Lycaon. Frank knew it wasn't the end for the son of Apollo. His last words before disappearing were true. They haven't heard the last of him.

"Sorry for soaking your shirt," Hazel said, even though she knew there were others around.

Leo just smiled. Hazel peeped over the edge one last time, before throwing an arrow all the way down. Frank understood what Hazel meant. The gold arrow represented Apollo, and by throwing it at the direction of a possible death meant good luck. Frank figured that even though he was evil, he must've been a good brother to Hazel.

Piper tugged Jason's sleeve, motioning to give the two young demigods some privacy. Annabeth dragged Percy away as well. Probably to resume making out with each other, or reminiscing the adventures they've shared. Frank, unsure where to go, went to the crow's nest, where Apollo and Mercury were hanging out in their Roman forms.

"You're a good friend for my daughter," Apollo said, his eyes twinkling. But Frank could see that beneath all that grateful twinkles, sadness filled his eyes.

Frank nodded, and stood beside his father. Mercury ruffled his son's head. "I guess this was what Jupiter meant," he said, looking at the ocean.

"Jupiter?" Frank asked, and the two gods nodded.

Apollo looked at the moon, but the moon seemed to glare down at him. "His exact words were, 'Hermes, go and company your brother and visit your children on the ship. Keep your eyes open for the fates.'"

"At first," Mercury continued, looking at his brother, "we thought he meant _the_ Fates, but it turned out he meant the fates of our children. The fact that we both lost a child to the opposing side, because they thought we didn't care for them."

Frank looked up at his father, confused. Mercury's eyes were filled with sadness. Suddenly, he realized whom his father lost. He was Luke, a child of Hermes, his supposedly Greek half-brother. Frank wanted his dad to tell the story of the Greek war in detail, mentioning every single fact, but judging the look on his father's face, he didn't ask.

"Well, I'm just going to sleep. There are probably more surprises tomorrow. We've faced more than enough today," Frank said, slowly making his way to the net.

Mercury smiled sadly. "Get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day for you," Mercury agreed, sternly sending him to bed. Frank nodded and made his way to his cabin. When he hit his pillow, he was wondering what kind of monster attacks were in store for them, and what nightmare he might have next.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatdya think? Leave a review for the chapter! I might not be able to update as frequently as I usually do starting tomorrow, because school is starting. But I'll make sure to update tomorrow ;) don't worry. But please, review!<strong>

**CLICK THIS BUTTON SO I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW!**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	7. VII: Piper

**Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Aloha! Hallo! This is the 7th chapter! I promised you a chapter by today, didn't I? I keep my word ;) anyways, this isn't a good chapter, because there's not much action in it. I found out I'm better at writing action than regular chaps. But hey, I hope this is good enough for you :)**

* * *

><p>VII<p>

Piper

Piper didn't sleep well that night. She was scared that something might come and attacked them, even with the two mighty gods hanging around in their Roman forms. She had to admit – it was kind of freaky. They looked buffer, stronger, sterner, and most terrifyingly, more like Ares. She wondered what Ares would look like if the rest looked like him in his Greek form.

She finally gave up trying to sleep, and got out of her bed. Going to her drawer, she took out a purple jacket and slipped on her flip-flops. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she walked outside, heading towards the deck.

Leo stood there by the wheel, while Percy drove the ship. Piper got to hand it to them – they were great flyers. She knew Percy was terribly afraid of the sky because of Zeus, and it took some guts to be _flying _something.

She scanned the rest of the deck. No one else was awake, besides the two boys and the two gods, who were now in their Greek form fooling around. She shook her head and started climbing towards the crow's nest. She eyed the rope that Frank had used to save Hazel from dying that night, and felt sadness fill over her. It must have been hard for Hazel to lose a good big brother like Adrian. She knows it would be hard to lose her half-brother Mitchell.

Her mind drifted to the Aphrodite cabin. She remembered her Roman half-sister that had been staying there ever since they arrived at camp. She remembered setting her eyes on her, and knowing that she would hate her. Surprisingly, she was right.

The way Reyna looked at Jason – _her_ Jason – it was far too much. Jealousy quickly flushed over her. Being a child of Aphrodite, she realized, meant that love was one of the most important things in life, and they took it seriously. You do not want to feel the wrath of an Aphrodite girl when she thinks you're going after her man. She learned that the hard way.

She chuckled at the memory of her being chased by her half-sister's doves. Her half-sister, Megan, had thought that she was going after some Athena kid she liked, because she had spent long hours hanging out with the Athena kids in Bunker 9. Of course, she was only hanging around them because she wanted to help with the ship, but Megan didn't believe that. So Megan sent doves to chase her for days, until Megan realized she _was_ telling the truth, and realizing that Piper liked Jason instead.

She shook her head slightly, thinking about Megan. She was a hyper child. Her mind drifted back to Reyna, and she found herself growling with jealousy. The way she looked at Jason – it was with love. She wondered if she looked at him the same way, but she doubted it. Anyone could tell that Reyna had deep feelings for Jason, Aphrodite child or not.

Piper started to hang around Jason more and more. She made sure Reyna didn't lay her hands on him, even though it was only a single touch. She became possessive of Jason, making him worry about her.

She stared at the starry sky, making it remind her of her father's stories about flying hedgehogs. It was fun to listen to him ramble on and on about Cherokee stories, and she loved listening to every one of them. She remembered the day her father told her about her name, and how her grandfather had realized her strong voice. A gift.

She needed to get better, she decided, and headed down to the Navigation Room, or as everybody now calls it, the Nav Room. She stared outside the glass wall, watching the water shine from the moon's light. She stared at the dark sky, and doing so somehow lulled her to sleep. No sooner than a second, her eyes closed, and she found herself in a dream.

Adrian was there, with a figure that looked about fourteen. He was strong and muscular, his Greek armor gleaming in the sunlight. Strawberry blond hair covered his head. Piper couldn't see his face, with his back turned towards her. In his hand was a gold-bronze sword, and in his other hand was a shield, made of the same material.

Adrian was covered in blood. His dark hair was covered with dried dirt and snow, and a deep gash was found along his left cheek. Blood dripped from his mouth. Rocks covered his body, as the figure slowly removed them.

"I'm surprised the mistress decided to save you," the boy said, throwing another rock off him. He was strong for his age – being able to throw rocks that must've weighed tons.

Adrian rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. The figure threw off the last rock, and Adrian sprung to his knees. He almost tumbled, but he shut his eyes, and started muttering a song. He started to heal, but the color from his face was being drained. When he opened his eyes, he looked ready to collapse.

Blondie snorted. "Real tough," he said, walking towards the woods on his left. "Yeah, I'm sure the mistress will be glad to see her hero collapse."

Adrian picked up his sword and the knife that had stabbed him. He had taken it out during the fall, and Piper could tell it hurt a lot. He sighed, and went to sit down on a rock. He looked at his reflection in his sword, and swung it around, slicing the nearest tree. "Real tough, alright," he agreed with Blondie, who had disappeared into the woods.

His face softened. Piper watched intently as he almost stumbled. He caught himself and stared at the sky, squinting his eyes at the sun. He looked at the ground again, his eyes full of fear. Piper didn't understand what was going on, but it seemed Adrian was afraid that Gaea might found out about a secret he kept. His expression said it all.

Piper wondered what his secret might be as she watched Adrian cut down another tree. "Adrian!" a voice called out.

The Blondie appeared, but he was wearing a hood that covered his face. Piper still couldn't figure out who he was. Adrian turned to look at Blondie. "What do you want, Ray?"

Blondie smiled. "Khione wants to see you. Probably to tell you how weak you were. You aren't any better than Luke," Ray countered.

"Don't you dare compare me to Luke!" Adrian screamed, rage overcoming him.

"He died a hero. You might as well die as one. Dying a hero is _pathetic_."

"Luke was a nobody, and I ain't gonna die a hero!" Adrian's eyes flashed angrily, but Ray ignored.

"Whatever," he said, and turned his back at him. Adrian's eyes softened and looked at the sky. He muttered a word to faint for Piper to hear, and jogged to where Khione was waiting.

She woke up, still in the Nav Room. She looked out the glass. The sun was shining brightly, and the water was still gleaming. It was a dream, showing her what was happening before she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and headed towards the cabins.

She grabbed a purple tank top and some bright yellow short shorts and a towel. She quickly jogged to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she went out, her hair soaking wet. She rushed to her room and slipped on purple Converse Hi-Tops. She bounced on her bed, and grabbed a pen, writing into her diary. She wrote her dream in detail, everything word by word.

After she was done, she ran outside, bumping Jason in the process. "Sorry," she said, picking herself up. "I do that a lot now, huh?" She offered Jason her hand, which he gladly took.

"Nah," Jason said, grinning from ear to ear. "You've only done that once."

Piper laughed and walked with him to the deck. She remembered doing this before Adrian attacked, when they were heading to dinner. She remembered how down she was, because she was afraid that she might lose Jason to Reyna. But she promised him that she would be happy, no matter whom he chose.

Jason smiled at her, and Piper managed to smile back. Being a girl made faking smiles a really easy thing to do. "So," Piper said, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

"Piper, there's something I need to tell you," Jason said, his face serious. Piper knew this wasn't the something she wanted to hear from him, but she knew it was important, and she couldn't just walk away from it. "I knew Adrian was coming."

He told her his dream, about Adrian being recruited by Gaea and Khione. He told her the whole conversation Adrian, Khione and Gaea had. But the most important part was what happened before Adrian arrived in the room. Piper couldn't help wonder how they would be able to win if the stuck to their old plans. Wouldn't changing the whole thing be easier?

Piper bit her lip as Jason told her the last of the dream. "I don't know, Jason. You should tell Annabeth, and she'll probably know what to do," she said, and the two started to walk again.

Jason looked at her worryingly. "Pipes, are you OK?"

Piper hesitated. Should she tell him about the dream? Without delaying she spluttered her dream. From Adrian covered in stones and dirt, and to where Adrian left to walk into the woods to meet Khione. None of it makes sense. What was the point of her seeing that little clip? It didn't hold any important message, like Jason's did.

She stopped talking, waiting for Jason reaction. "I don't get the point," he admitted after a while. "But I think you should go tell the others about it. I'm sure one of them will know."

Piper nodded, and they finally arrived at the deck. Annabeth was busy catching flying pancakes, while Leo stood by the stove, flinging pancakes over his shoulder, a mischievous smile on his face. Hazel was laughing at the sight, while Frank held Percy back to stop him from tackling Leo. Hermes and Apollo, who were now in their Greek form, were laughing at the torture Annabeth was going through.

A blazing hot pancake landed on Piper's head, and Piper screamed in pain. Leo stopped, and Jason quickly removed the pancake from her head from her. She glared at Leo, and Annabeth was doing the same.

"This is better than me beating him up," Percy said, watching as Piper and Annabeth ran, chasing Leo all over the place.

Tired of chasing, Piper decided to practice her charmspeaking ability. "Stop moving Leo," she commanded. "Or you'll be torn apart worse than what all the wolves in the world could do to you."

Leo stopped in his track dumbfounded by Piper's strong voice. Annabeth watched her friend in awe, as walked over to him and smacked his face.

"Ow!" Leo yelled, snapping out of Piper's charmspeak. "That hurt!"

Piper rolled her eyes, and went to sit down next to Jason. Leo came along, sitting down next to her, rubbing his red cheek. Annabeth laughed and went to join her friends next to Percy.

They all grabbed some pancakes and quickly ate it up. "I suggest we train on the deck today," Annabeth said, cutting off a piece of her food and placing it in her mouth.

Hazel nodded in agreement. "And you, Piper, should try and make your charmspeak a lot stronger," she added, pointing her fork at the young daughter of the love goddess.

"Sure, I'll just charmspeak you all to dance like chickens!" Piper joked, rolling her eyes. "I can't just go and charmspeak you to do silly things."

"Sure you can," Hazel complained. "Reyna does it all the time."

Piper scoffed in disgust, and went back to eating without another word. She felt all eyes on her, so she got up, muttered an excuse, and head back to her room to write in her diary.

She thought of the worst words to describe Reyna. She was her half-sister, and she couldn't feel a little jealous that her sister was once again better at something she was. Reyna has Jason _and_ is at a high level of charmspeaking. She was better than Piper any day.

She put down her pen and clutched her knife. She needed to get better. No time for sulking over the fact that your sister was better than you. _You're special_, a voice told her in the head. _Yeah right_, she silently told, telling the voice to shut up.

She headed to the deck to see Percy and Jason in a locked combat. Annabeth was watching their every move, yelling orders at the two of them. "He's going to block! Better duck and slash!" she yelled at Jason, as Percy started to block Jason's thrust.

Frank must've seen Piper walking towards them, because he stood up, and offered to fight. He grabbed his sword, then shouted, "Start!"

He started to slash towards her. She ducked, and Frank took a step forward. Quickly, Piper put her foot out, making him trip. Without a second thought, Piper slashed his arm, and watched as blood trickled down his arm.

Frank rolled on the ground, his sword still in his hand. He shot back up, and began charging at Piper. Piper twirled, dodging his thrust, and twirled to his back. She slashed at his armor, ducking just in time to dodge Frank's swipe.

She then realized she wasn't wearing an armor, which meant she was twice as vulnerable. Frank went to thrust her again, but she blocked with her knife. His sword went into action, slashing, parrying, swiping, thrusting. Her knife did the same. She slid across the floor as Frank went for a low swipe, cutting a tiny bit of her hair.

She growled at that, and went into full attack mode. Frank couldn't keep up with her speed. "Give. Me. Your. Sword," Piper said, growling with anger. She put as much power as she could into every word, but Frank wasn't dumb.

"Not a chance, Venus girl," he said, blocking her knife. He spun around, and slashed Piper across her shoulder. It didn't hurt, but it did stung.

She wasn't going to give up just yet. Frank started for another attack, but Piper could see the actions in slow-motion now. She knew where to block and how to attack. Time seemed to go back to normal, and she blocked his sword with her knife in her left hand, tossed it to her right, grabbed the sword using her left, and held the knife to the back of his throat, and the sword at the front.

She heard clapping, and turned to see that Jason and Percy had stopped sparring, and had turned to watch her fight. Everyone clapped, even the gods, who commented that it was a decent fight, considering she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She charmspoke them into jumping off the ship.

Hazel walked over to the young demigod. "Well, you've got your fighting skills under control," she said, smiling at her. "Now let's fix your charmspeaking abilities. Come on!" Hazel pulled her to the cabins, and Piper could only send the others look that screamed, 'save me!' before disappearing into the latch that led them below deck.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the end of the 7th chapter! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Oh, and if you see a misspelling, please tell me through review, PM, whatever :P<strong>

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW!**


	8. VIII: Annabeth

**Two chapters in one day! Phew! I made this chapter because I was bored, but anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and I have a poll on my user page thingy. Make sure to vote! **

**Peaces, Winona**

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

Annabeth

Annabeth laughed as she watched the Apollo girl drag her away from everyone else. The boys were laughing from beside her, watching as Piper were flailing around, screaming. She shook her head, and unsheathed her knife. She turned to Percy, and smirked. "Come on, Perce," she challenged. "Fight me."

"Are you sure about that Annabeth?" Frank asked. "I mean, he bears the curse of Achilles, and he's a really good swordsman. Plus, I don't think it's a good idea to fight him when we're right above the sea."

Annabeth shook her head. "Seaweed Brain won't use the sea against me," she said firmly, glaring at Percy, challenging him to do so. Percy gulped visibly, and nodded in agreement. Annabeth smirked. "Come on then, let's get on with it."

Percy smirked and took out Riptide. He took the cap off, revealing a three-foot Celestial Bronze deadly sword. They began. Annabeth read his every move. Percy raised his sword to slash, but Annabeth was already expecting that. She shook her head. Percy shouldn't be such an open book. Annabeth dodged just in time, quickening her pace as she turned and blocked one of Percy's famous thrusts.

Annabeth smirked lightly, and tucked under the contact of their two weapons and twirled, her knife flailing in the air as she did so. Percy raced to where she had twirled to, his sword raised in the sky. With a quick move, Riptide almost sliced Annabeth in half. Key word: almost. Annabeth moved at just the right time, gripping at the hilt of Riptide, making it swing itself at Percy.

Percy gasped a little in shock, but regained himself. They moved away from the edge of the boat, slicing, thrusting and swiping. Sweat trickled down Annabeth's forehead as she spun and thrust, and she could feel her energy draining with every move. She was tired, and Percy was still fine.

Her boyfriend noticed that her moves weren't as good as they were in the beginning, and smirked knowingly. Annabeth glared at him, and even considered shoving her knife down his throat later on. Then Annabeth smirked, thinking of a plan. Percy must've seen it in her eyes, because his face was covered with dread.

Annabeth spun, trying to get to Percy's back, but Percy followed her carefully. Good. This was what Annabeth was going for. When she was done spinning, she jumped towards Percy, startling him. She quickly grabbed his sword, pointing the end at his neck. Using the hilt of her knife, she pressed it lightly at his Achilles heel, at the small of his back.

"I guess I win again, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, handing him his sword. Percy stared at her in shock, but grinned.

"I guess so, Wise Girl," he countered, ruffling his hair. "So far, you're the only one that's ever beaten me."

"And I always will." Annabeth smirked as Percy rolled his eyes. They walked over to where the three boys were sitting looking at the two older demigods in awe. Frank was the one who looked most shocked.

"You just– you did– how?" he stuttered, trying to find the last words.

Annabeth laughed, strapping her knife back to her waist. "It was easy, especially if you know where his Achilles heel is," she said, adjusting the knife. "I have to go, I need to check on the girls. Keep training. Be back in a flash." She grinned, and ran down to the lower deck.

She scanned the cabins. Nope, they weren't in Piper's cabin, or in Hazel's cabin. She ran to the Nav Room. Nope, still not there. Annabeth was getting worried. Suddenly, there was a scream from the armory, and Annabeth rushed and followed the source. She kicked the door open, to find a flailing Piper and a troubled Hazel, who was trying to get her to charmspeak.

Annabeth laughed. "Come on Piper," she said grabbing a chair and sitting down. "Let's see how good you've become."

Piper sighed, probably knowing that this was important for everyone. "Alright, fine," she said, and started thinking of a command. "Get me some water."

Annabeth had to hand it to her. Piper's voice was stronger, but it seemed… fake. Unreal. She shook her head. "Not enough," she said, getting up. "How does Reyna train?"

Hazel tapped her chin for a while, thinking of ways Reyna would train. "She use charmspeak whenever she talked. She's never stopping with the charmspeak," she said, trying to recall. Her face perked up. "But come on, Piper, it can't be that hard!"

Piper shook her head. "It doesn't work that way with me," she said, her voice shaking. "This training just doesn't fit me, you know? I need another method of charmspeak training."

"I guess you're right," Annabeth said agreeing with her young friend. "Maybe we could come up ways to make your charmspeaking stronger. But we can't get someone into a life-or-death-situation, got it, Hazel?"

Hazel stopped picking up different weapons sitting in the armory, and dropped them, sighing. "OK, fine," she grumbled. Her face perked up once again. "I got an idea! Let's harass the boys!"

"No way!" Piper said, her voice strong and confident.

"Yes way, now come on! We can get the boys to do insane things! Just think about all the revenge I could get on Frank after all those years of pranking!" Hazel said, grabbing her hand and heading towards the door.

"No," Piper said firmly, finally deciding. "You _won't_ take me to the boys and ask me to harass them, got it?"

Hazel seemed to be in a trance. "OK," she agreed, her face dreamy. "I won't bring you there." She let go of Piper's wrist, and plopped down on a chair. Suddenly, she snapped awake, and laughed. "I knew that would work!"

Piper screamed in anger and charged at Hazel. Annabeth shook her head. If she didn't know any better, Hazel might've as well been a daughter of Mercury than Apollo, and Piper could've been a daughter of Ares than Aphrodite, by looking at the way they were acting now.

"OK guys, cut it out," Annabeth sighed. Too bad she doesn't have that charmspeaking powers of Piper's. She could make them stop fighting, because for one, they wouldn't. Piper reached for her sword, and Hazel reached for her bow.

"Wow!" Annabeth said, jumping in between them. "If you want to fight, go fight on the deck!"

Hazel and Piper shared a knowing look. "Race you there, McLean!" Hazel shouted, sprinting down the hall towards the stairs. Piper raced behind her, her face with determination. Annabeth shook her head and started going down the hall.

When Annabeth got to her, everyone was in a locked battle. As far as she could see, it was a three-against-three war, with Jason, Leo and Piper on one side, and Frank, Percy and Hazel on the other. Annabeth shook her head, and sat down next to Hermes, who was watching the game with enthusiasm.

"I bet five drachmas that Team Percy will win," Hermes said, tossing five drachmas onto the picnic table they were sitting at. "My son is an awesome fighter, and with Percy being invulnerable, it gives them a high chance."

Apollo shook his head and tossed ten drachmas onto the table. "I know I might go against my daughter because of this, but I think Team Jason would win, knowing Piper could charmspeak all three of them any day," Apollo said happily.

_Let's just hope_, Annabeth said, hoping that Piper had the strength to charmspeak the opposing team. She watched as Jason slashed at Percy, who dodged it by a millisecond. She began forming battle plans and formations in her head without realizing it, thinking about all the different tactics and strategies.

If only Piper had enough juice to charmspeak the three, they would win this fight no problem. She watched as Percy started to swipe. Too obvious. She'll need to talk about that with him later on.

Hazel grinned and tossed her weapon to Frank, who tossed his to hers. Annabeth didn't understand their plan, and she was the daughter of the goddess of battle strategy. She knew perfectly well that Frank wasn't very good with arrows, and Hazel was terrible with a sword. Unless…

Her suspicions were confirmed, as she watched Hazel slammed Frank's sword against Katoptris, Piper's Celestial Bronze knife. Katoptris skidded across the deck. Piper went ahead to retrieve it, but Hazel blocked her just in time. She started to slash at her, making her step back.

Annabeth watched as Team Percy was winning. The other two boys had managed to disarm Team Jason's boys, and were now rounding the members of Team Jason into a tiny circle. They were empty handed. No weapons in sight. Annabeth knew that the only weapon they had right now was Piper, and that her teammates were counting on her to win the game.

"Afraid to use your voice, Piper?" Hazel said, tossing Frank's sword back to its rightful owner. She caught her bow in midair, clutched an arrow, and aimed it at Piper's heart. "Maybe you're just weak."

Annabeth saw the pained expression on her friend's face. So this was how the Roman's trained. Romans are known for their strength, and being called weak was an insult. They would prove that they weren't weak, and to prove their strength, they would fight the person with the insult. Hazel was trying to break Piper's shell by insulting her. Not a very good plan, but Annabeth couldn't think of a better one.

Hermes smirked and watched as Team Percy was winning, but Apollo just gave the god a knowing look. "Watch this," he said, pointing at the six demigods.

Piper growled at Hazel. "I'm _not_ a weak demigod," she said. "I'm different from other Aphrodite chics. I may not have a weapon, but I _do_ know that I have my voice. So let. My. Friends. Go."

Piper's eyes flared, as she stepped closer to Hazel. Her teammates watched her control the daughter of Apollo, as her face turned into a state of unconsciousness. She was awake, but she didn't seem to realize her surroundings – or her current position. She was focused on Piper's voice, magically obeying. She dropped her bow.

"Haze, what are you–" Frank started, but Piper glared at him.

"You two," she said, pointing at Frank and Percy, "will let them go." Annabeth could feel herself wanting to strangle Frank and Percy, begging them to let Jason and Leo go. Annabeth snapped out of it. Piper was pretty advanced right now. If she could stay this way, she would be a really useful weapon.

Percy and Frank dropped their swords, transfix. "Yes Piper," they answered. Their expressions were phased. Hazel walked over to where Piper was standing, and soon Frank and Percy were following them as well. Piper raised her arm, and smacked the Romans' faces. With Percy, she asked Jason to shock him, which he reluctantly did.

"Whoa!" Frank said, as he saw that Piper had three arrows pointed at each of their necks, while Jason held Riptide against the back of his neck, his gladius at the back of Hazel's neck, and Leo held Jason's gladius at the back of Percy's neck. "What happened?"

"Piper happened," Jason told them, grinning from ear to ear. "She told you to leave us alone, and you reluctantly did. I guess we win." Apollo cheered from next to Hermes, and started singing the words, 'Gimme, gimme, gimme" in a catchy tune. Hermes grumbled and handed him the fifteen drachmas from the bet. Apollo did another cheer, and started doing his disturbing happy dance.

Suddenly, Hermes' face filled with realization. "You cheated!" he yelled standing up, pointing his finger at his brother. "You saw into the future!"

Apollo stuck his tongue out, and ran as Hermes started to chase him. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the gods' immaturity. You get used to it after seeing them almost everyday when you're rebuilding Olympus.

"Well Piper," Annabeth said. "Looks like your voice got stronger."

Piper beamed at her. "Get me a fight any time, and I'll kick your sorry little butt with my voice," she teased at her, and the two of them burst out laughing, with Hazel following along a little later. "Ares isn't really my thing, is it?"

"No," the other girls confessed, still laughing.

"What's so funny? That's not some sort of hidden joke, is it?" Leo said, trying to figure out the sentence in his head.

Piper shook her head. "It's something only girls would understand," she said, looking at her friends and added, "Especially if they're your best friends."

Jason and Leo coughed, and she rolled her eyes. "I meant girl friends!" Piper protested.

Leo fake-gasped. "Oh no! Piper has girlfriends! She has interest in girls! The world's gone mad! What we gonna do Jason?" he asked, turning to his other best friend on his right.

Jason rolled his eyes and patted his back. "I'll let you handle Piper's wrath alone," he said, but immediately regretted saying that when he saw Piper's expression. "Wrong thing to say?"

"Wrong thing to say," Piper agreed, scooping up her knife and began chasing her two best friends around the deck.

Percy appeared next to Annabeth, and grabbed her hand. "We're almost at Greece. Think you can handle it?"

Annabeth looked at him and smiled. "Any day Seaweed Brain, any day."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? The last chapter and this chapter must've been boring for you guys, since there wasn't much action. But I promise there would be a LOT of action soon, considering the war would be starting. They're meeting the gods! Yay! Anyways, don't forget to review and vote on my poll! PercyAnnabeth (Percabeth) is already a set couple, so you can't vote for another option for Percy or Annabeth. Anyways, REVIEW and VOTE!**

**CLICK THE BUTTON THEN GO TO MY PAGE TO VOTE FOR THE POLL...**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. IX: Hazel

**Hey guys! Winona's back with another chapter! I just checked out the poll, and there were only 6 people who voted. Come on... you gotta do better ;) Anyways, I hope this is a good chapter, because this was mainly a flashback. Hazel has a lot of tragedies in her life... be strong for her :) OK, go on and enjoy it (and I don't mean enjoy Hazel's misery or anything, but...)**

* * *

><p>IX<p>

Hazel

Hazel took a deep breath. It wasn't easy seeing your brother the other night, and then knowing you would have to fight him to win. Her whole body shook, and she couldn't get a blink of sleep. The only way she could hide the lack of sleep and pain was by goofing around, acting like little ol' silly Hazel. She had fun getting beaten up by Piper, and had fun battling against the first praetor and her crush. But her heart was never in anything she did that day.

After Piper had caught up with Leo and Jason, the three of them had gone up to the crow's nest to do some bonding time. Frank wanted to hear about Percy and Annabeth's adventures, along with the Titan War. Hazel wanted to listen to the tale as well, but she had other things in mind. So she went down to the cabins and threw herself on the bed.

Adrian had always been there for her. He often joined Hazel on her trips to visit Sanders back when he was still living at a foster home in 'Frisco. He was there when Sanders went missing, and he was there for her when she went off to find her little brother, roaming the crowded streets of San Francisco until early in the morning. He was even there to take her punishment, which gave him two scars on his left cheek, running down to his jaw. Lupa was so mad that they left without her permission; she wanted to skin them alive. But before she even touched Hazel, Adrian stepped in the way, allowing him to get two scars on his face.

Hazel shuddered at the memory. No Roman demigod was known for his weakness. They've always been strong, mighty, disciplined. Hazel wondered if she'd get a taste of Lupa's paw if her trainer saw her looking like this. She was pulling strings.

Her mind drifted to her dad, who seemed pretty bumped out by her brother's sudden appearance. She wondered if she really was his favorite. Could that be the reason he cured her from the stab Adrian gave her?

She shook her head. She needed to get away from these thoughts. She grabbed her bow and a quiver of Imperial Gold arrows. She remembered throwing that arrow off the ship, wishing Adrian the best of luck. She clutched the arrow she was holding. Hopefully, Adrian was still alive.

A tear escaped her eye, and she quickly used the end of her sleeve to wipe it off. She sighed, and quickly put on her 'Hyper Haze' face. So far, the only person who could see through the face was Gwen, and she wasn't around. She could really use a friend right now.

Hazel made her way up the boat fast. She didn't want to lose a single second. She got up, to find Percy, Frank and Annabeth in a locked combat. Jason, Piper and Leo had moved to nearby picnic table and were currently in a deep conversation. Her dad and Mercury were pointing at the edge of the boat, pointing at the sea in their Greek forms. She shook her head. Could her dad get any more immature?

She set up some targets on the deck, all in different positions and sizes. She quickly made her way up to the crow's nest and held on to her bow. She took out an arrow, and aimed it at the nearest target. Sure, it was still far, but it was closer than the rest.

She released the arrow, releasing her worries, anger, and sanity with it as well. She was still sane, of course, but she forgot about her surroundings. She forgot that she was sixty feet above the deck, which was sailing high above the sky, right above the ocean. She forgot that there were people down there, staring at her, fascinated with her archery skills.

Hazel reached for another arrow, aimed, and released. It didn't take years of practice to be this good. She used her instincts. Sure, she's a whole lot better than she was at first; she was only able to shoot a bull's eye at ten yards' radius.

Her third arrow split the second one in midair, landing a bull's eye on the second nearest target. The further the targets got, the smaller they became, which meant the more challenge they provided.

Hazel took a deep breath, took an arrow, aimed and released. She continued this process, getting a bull's eye every time. She watched as her almost-last-arrow split her other arrow in half, landing at the second furthest target's bull's eye. She shakily took a deep breath. Her eyes zoomed in at the tiniest target at the end of the deck. Her eyes locked target, and so did her arrow. With that, she released her last arrow, sending it flying in the air.

It missed. By one centimeter. She groaned, and slumped on crow's neck's floor. The cold wood sent chilly feelings in her body, but she ignored that. She stared at her not-so-perfect job with disgust. She needed to get better. She needed one last try.

She slipped a golden arrow out of her long sleeves. It wasn't just any Imperial Gold arrow – it was the arrow Adrian had made for her on her thirteenth birthday, the year he betrayed her. It was a promise arrow, an arrow that Roman Apollo kids give to each other to help each other remember the promise. As long as you never used the arrow, it meant that the promise still hasn't been broken.

He broke it. She was furious. She grabbed it, and put it in her bow. She knew her dad's eyes were widening at the sight of the arrow, but she ignored it. She narrowed her eyes at the target, locking her target. Rage took over her. She was mad that her brother had the nerve to break their promise. She remembered the day like it was yesterday.

Hazel was turning thirteen that day. She woke up early, at five a.m. sharp, and had already begun running around camp in her sweats. She didn't even bother to take a shower. After running for an hour, she went inside her cabin, and rinsed herself with cold water. After doing so, she grabbed her camp T-shirt and a pair of yellow short shorts, tying the laces of her violet Chuck Taylor Converse. After tying her hair into a ponytail, she went outside to begin a brand new day.

Gwen was the first to tell her a happy birthday. She arrived at archery in G-Mode. She took out a huge cylinder-looking thing, urging her to open it. Hazel hesitated, thinking it was a joke, but because Gwen was G that day, and not Gwen the daughter of Mars, she figured she wasn't lying.

She opened it, to reveal a silver container with golden patterns embroidering the bottom. "Open it," she said, and Hazel did just that. She gasped at the sight. It was an assortment of arrows – from Imperial Gold arrows, to Fart Arrows, to Sonic Arrows, to Silver Arrows. That was the day she begun her arrow collection.

Reyna appeared next, giving her a charm bracelet. Frank had given her a pranking supply, Jason had given her a special box of arrows that shot electricity and Dakota and Bobby decided to give her a random book they stole from the Minerva cabin. Emily, the counselor of the Minerva cabin, beat them up for that, but decided to give it to her in the end.

By the end of the day, she had tons of presents, which she all kept in her memory box. Just as she was putting Reyna's bracelet in the box, Adrian came up, with a big grin on his face. Hazel raised an eyebrow. She knew how much trouble Adrian was, especially if he had _that_ grin.

"What's up little sis?" he asked, grinning. He sat down on her bed.

"You're not supposed to be here," Hazel said.

"Sure I'm allowed," he protested, his hands behind his back. "This is my cabin as well, you know."

Hazel rolled her eyes at her older brother. "I meant in the third legion section. Gods, how stupid can you be?" She threw him a pillow, which he easily dodged. They both laughed at their childish behavior.

"Now," Adrian said, catching his breath. "I got a surprise from Lupa." Hazel's eyebrows rose up in curiosity, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Adrian couldn't help but laugh at his younger sister's enthusiasm. "You've been promoted. You're now in the second legion."

Hazel jumped up off the bed, forgetting she had a top bunk at the moment. She fell on the floor. "Ouch," she said, rubbing her ankle. She started to laugh, and Adrian followed. She tried to stand up, but failed. "I think I twisted it."

"Here," Adrian said, and began singing a healing song of Apollo. Once he was done, her foot was in the right place again. "All better," he announced, offering her a hand. She gladly took it.

"Anyways," Adrian began, sitting on one of his sister's bunks. "I only gave you Lupa's 'birthday present'." He made air quotations when he said 'birthday present'. Hazel laughed. "So I'm giving you mine."

He took out his hands from his back, and revealed a golden arrow with glowing patterns circling it. Apollo's Promise Arrow. APA was the abbreviation the Apollo kids gave it. "It's beautiful," Hazel said, grabbing it and studying it. At the tip of the arrow, where the sharp end was, Adrian's name was written out in sunlight.

"It wasn't easy to make. You know APAs," Adrian said, studying the arrow himself. "Oh, and I made myself one as well." He took out an exact replica, except at the end of the arrow, Hazel's name was engraved in sunlight.

"But what's our promise?" Hazel asked.

Adrian smiled at his younger sister, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Tell you what Haze. My promise to you is that I won't _ever_ let you get hurt, got it?"

Hazel nodded, smiling. "And my promise to you is that I will always remember you, treasure each moment we shared, and always place you in my heart," she promised. The placed the pointy ends against each other, causing the glowing patterns and the sun-lit names to glow, locking the promise.

Hazel smiled warmly at her brother. "I better go move my stuff. I'll see you in the morning Ade," she said, jumping off the bed.

Adrian smiled back. "Sure thing, Haze," he said, waving at her before he left the room, leaving Hazel to get her stuff and move to the other room.

Hazel's eyes filled up with tears, as she remembered the promise. She didn't want to break her promise – it was never really her thing. She was just angry with Adrian for breaking his. _He_ hurt _her_. It wasn't fair. It was her birthday present, and he ruined it.

Tears streamed out of her face. She released the arrow. The force of the arrow was stronger than any other arrow before. It hit the target – at its bull's eye. But it did much more. It knocked the target off the ship, causing the target and the arrow to sink into the ocean.

She went to her knees and sobbed. Tears fell down, and for the first time that day, she let herself crumble to pieces. She face tragedies all the time. Her mom died, her stepdad left them, her brother ran away, her half-brother disappeared, and her buddy, Jason, disappeared. The worst thing that could've happened was Adrian, appearing again, right before her eyes, only to betray her once again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around to see her dad, looking at her with sorrow in his eyes. She quickly wiped her tears and put on her brave mask. "I'm going to my cabin," she said firmly, acting all Roman.

Apollo nodded, and stepped aside to let her go. She spun around for a second. "Hey dad?" Apollo turned to her. "Thanks. For everything." She went down the net and down to her cabin.

She could feel eyes on her as she walked. She knew that all of them wanted to run to her and comfort her, but she knew that they all knew better.

Lying on her bed, she whispered, "I hope you're alright, Ade." And she drifts off to a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I'll try to come back with another chapter tomorrow! Continue to vote on the poll! If you can't vote on the poll, do it in the reviews! Or PM me, if you like! So don't forget to review :)<strong>

**REVIEW. IT GIVES ME INSPIRATIONS. DON'T KNOW HOW.**

**CLICK ME**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. X: Frank

**Honestly, I hate this chapter. I think this is the worse chapter I've ever written. But I do have a surprise... if you read this chapter 'till the end :P**

* * *

><p>X<p>

Frank

"Land ho!" Leo shouted from the wheel. Percy climbed down the crow's nest. Frank sat on a picnic table, terribly bored.

They have been sailing all night. The girls slept, while the boys offered to take shifts in watching. Frank was told to go first, but he 'accidentally' slept throughout his entire shift. He felt guilty, so he stayed awake with whoever had the rest of the shift.

Bad idea. He was drowsy in the morning, complaining about not getting enough sleep. Jason got bored listening to him moan, and went to Leo and started a conversation. Percy got bored listening to him moan as well, and offered to watch from the crow's nest.

His dad and Apollo were back in their Roman forms that day, and were overlooking the ocean. Apollo pointed at the land. "That's got to be Spain!" he complained to Leo, when he said that they were flying over Greece.

"No way bro!" Mercury protested. "That's Iceland!"

"No you idiots! That's Greece, your home country!" a female voice shouted, annoyed at the gods' stupidity.

Frank looked at the direction of the voice. The girls had woken up, and were looking for the source of the voice. Strange. There wasn't any other girl on bored. Suddenly, Annabeth gasped. "Mother," she greeted, bowing. Hazel and Piper followed her example.

Frank turned around, and saw Minerva standing a couple feet behind him, scowling at her half-brothers. She was wearing a flowing white chiton. Her dark black hair was braided in a single thick braid that sat on her left shoulder. The braid was so long, it reached her waist.

Her gray eyes were currently analyzing her brothers, probably thinking a million things at once. She turned to look at Annabeth, and her gaze softened. Her eyes were twinkling with excitement and pride. "Rise," she said warmly, as Annabeth, Piper and Hazel stood up.

She looked at the boys, who all bowed at her. She looked coldly at Percy, but her eyes were twinkling. The boys stood up straight again. Only then had Frank realized that Minerva was in her Greek form. She was Athena.

Apollo and Mercury started glowing, and soon, they were back in their Greek form. "Ah, good to see you little sis!" Apollo said, walking over casually to the goddess. The goddess just scowled at him.

Hermes walked over to his sister, raising a hand as a greeting. "What's up?" he asked, obviously bored.

Athena rolled her eyes. "I just came to show you where you shall meet the gods," she simply said, not moving. She turned to Leo and with a strict voice, she commanded, "West."

Leo obeyed, and soon, they were heading west. In no time at all, they arrived in Athens. Annabeth gasped from where she was standing, and raced over to the sides. Percy walked over to her, with Athena's startling gray eyes following his every move. If Frank were Percy, he'd be scared out of his life.

Annabeth started spluttering facts about Athens and the Parthenon, but Frank tuned her out. Percy actually seemed to be _listening_. Probably just to please Annabeth's mother for sure.

Frank casually walked over to where his Roman demigod friends were sitting. "You ready?" he asked. His palms were sweating. Sure, he'd been to a lot of other wars before, but none of them had ever been as big as this. He was terrified that they might lose, and he was terrified of the prophecy he had heard.

"Yep," Hazel and Jason answered simultaneously. Frank grinned at them both. Jason and Hazel's eyes went wide, and started cussing in Latin. Athena coughed from her spot, and both demigods muttered an apology. The Greeks just stood there, bewildered.

"Guys," Piper said from the edge. "Things do _not_ look good."

Frank ran over to where Piper was standing, along with Jason and Hazel. What Piper said was true. Below them, they could see huge figures marching towards Athens, all in a full Greek armor. Giants were approaching the city, and there was no telling what was going to happen.

"There," Athena commanded, pointing to a rocky area on the outskirts of the city. Leo turned the wheel, and began taking off to the direction Athena had pointed out.

Finally, the boat landed. Leo made sure that the boat was well hidden, while the rest of the demigods went down to put on their armor.

Frank quickly put on his Roman armor, and took out his Imperial Gold sword and a shield. He watched as Hazel and Jason strapped their armors on, and as Hazel quickly loaded tons of quivers into a sack. On her back was the cylinder Gwen had given her for her thirteenth birthday. Jason whipped out his gladius, and found a shield.

The Greeks were busy strapping their own armors on, and Frank had no idea how to put them on. Annabeth readjusted Percy's straps, while Piper carefully put her armor on. Annabeth took out her knife, Percy took out Riptide in pen form, and Piper had Katoptris in her hand. Leo came down, and quickly put on his armor and took a good sword off the wall, along with a shield. His tool belt was wrapped around his waist.

Percy led everyone onto the deck, where they found the twelve Olympians waiting for them. Even Pluto was there. They all bowed before the gods, who greeted them with warm smiles.

Ares, or Mars, was glaring at Percy, but Poseidon didn't seem to notice. Zeus was staring proudly at Jason, who just stood tall and strong. Aphrodite was smiling and winking at Piper, causing her to blush, and Hephaestus gave his son a thumbs up. Apollo was grinning maniacally at Hazel, who rolled her eyes at her father.

Frank looked at Hermes, now in his Greek form. To be honest, he didn't look like his father. Hades, he didn't even feel like his father. He was a different man – a man Frank hadn't known in his life. He was Hermes, Greek god of messengers, travelers and thieves, and not Mercury, Roman god of messengers, travelers and thieves, and Frank's father. He honestly didn't recognize him.

Hermes smiled apologetically at his son, and Frank knew that his father knew what he was thinking. He blushed, and nodded at him. He stood strong, acting like a Roman demigod.

"Heroes," Hera announced. All seven demigods turned to look at the Queen of the Gods. "The war is finally upon us, and you have been chosen to bring down Gaea and put a stop to this war. We shall fight side by side, destroying all enemies in our paths. You are the chosen seven demigods of the prophecy."

Hera turned to look at Zeus, who nodded. Zeus turned to his fellow Olympians and said, "Those who choose to be in the Roman form, please proceed."

Ares, Hermes and Apollo started glowing, and soon, they were the gods that Frank had once known. Mercury beamed at his son, knowing that his son finally sees him as his father. Frank smiled back.

Suddenly, there was a crash. Frank and Jason shared a knowing look, and started to go around the boulders. Hazel climbed up, with Apollo and Artemis close behind. He heard a loud chuckle, and froze. "Going somewhere, demigod?" a voice boomed in Frank's ear, sending electricity down his spine.

He did what a Roman demigod would do. He turned, his sword raised, and cut off the monster's head. The giant disintegrated, turning into a pile of golden dust. Frank moved forward.

Annabeth and Percy were currently fighting back to back. Leo and Piper were fighting the best they could, with Leo slashing and whamming giants and _dracanae_ everywhere. Piper was charmspeaking the enemy the best she could, telling them to come closer, do the chicken dance, etc. Before they knew it, she turned them into golden dust.

Hazel stood on top of the boulders, shooting arrows at monsters around them. Her aim was flawless, and she always hit her target. Apollo and Artemis stood side-by-side, sending arrows after arrows after the monsters. Their shots was a hundred times better than Hazel's shots.

"Duck!" Jason screamed, and Frank's ADHD told him to duck. He saw a glimpse of a golden sword swing above his head. He turned to see a demigod wearing in a Roman armor. He had jet-black hair, which was hanging just over his eyes. Frank recognized the boy.

"Matt?" he asked, blocking the demigod's sword with his own. Matt was a demigod from the third legion, and a son of Ceres.

Matt's chlorophyll green eyes twinkled with mischief. Frank felt something wrapping his legs, slowly securing him inside a pod. He looked down to see vines, wrapping him all the way to his waist. If someone didn't help him sooner, he would be completely wrapped in vines, the plant choking him to death.

"Jason!" he screamed, trying to get his friend's attention. The vines were now choking him. "Help!" He started choking, as his vision went fuzzy. He saw a blur of figure pin Matt down, and a sword started cutting through the vines.

As soon as the vines were gone, his vision came back. He looked up from his shoes to see Jason, clutching a sword, and Leo, pounding on Matt with his hammer, as if Matt was some sort of weird drum.

"You know," Leo said, giving Matt's armor one last pound, "I like this instrument." Frank rolled his eyes and looked at Matt's unconscious body. He grabbed his sword and threw it at his dad, who was standing nearby. His dad threw it to Hephaestus, who was carrying a special bag that could contain any metal-made object in it. Hephaestus quickly slipped it in the bag, and the sword disappeared.

One demigod down, eighteen more to go. Frank raced down the hill with the two boys behind him, climbing onto a giant's foot. When the giant wasn't looking, he jumped onto his giant hammer, which was currently in swinging mode.

The giant put the hammer on his shoulder, getting ready to give a big blow. Frank took that as an opportunity to climb off the giant's shoulder. Using his sword, he cut the giant's neck, giving it the biggest cut he could give.

He would love to cut his whole head off, but he doesn't have a big enough sword to do the job. The giant screamed in pain, and green goo dropped all over Frank. He groaned in disgust. Now he'll have to take a shower.

He quickly slid down the giant's body, and down to where Jason and Leo were fighting off a couple of Lycaon's wolves. Their swords weren't doing anything much, because it wasn't made of silver. Suddenly, five silver arrows flew in front of Frank's face, and thrust a wolf on its back. It howled in pain, before disintegrating.

He looked to his left, to see Hazel with her bow drawn. "Get out, or I'll have to shoot more silver arrows," she threatened. The wolves growled in frustration, but retreated to the other wolves, and began fighting somebody else.

Frank gave Hazel his crooked grin, which Hazel gladly returned. He wiped a trickle of sweat down his forehead. Hazel's face was determined, but her eyes told a different story. He knew that his friend was down, and was still upset about the fact that her brother betrayed her.

He nodded reassuringly at her, but she ignored it. She disappeared into the battle in a matter of seconds, leaving Frank with Jason and Leo.

Frank felt somebody bump into him, and he stumbled to his knees. "Ow," a female's voice groaned. Frank looked to his left to see Piper, rubbing her elbow. She noticed Frank staring at her and smiled.

"I'm so lucky!" a giant yelled. "I'm going to have _four_ demigods for breakfast!" The giant started charging at them, ready to kill its prey. Frank knew that it would be impossible to kill the thing. It was a _giant_. The giant he killed was only a child, and it was a lot less shorter than the adult one.

"Stop!" Piper commanded, her voice strong and clear. "Go and do the chicken dance. It's much more fun."

The giant stopped charging, lowering its sword. "Yes," he agreed, his eyes misty and unreadable. "The chicken dance is fun." He started going around in circles, dancing the chicken dance. Even Frank felt like doing the chicken dance, but it took all his will to stop doing so.

Frank ran towards the giant, and started climbing up his enormous body. When he got to the top, he stabbed heart, and the giant yelled in pain. The battle silenced for a second, to watch the giant turn into golden powder. Frank fell to the ground, landing on the largest golden powder in the world.

There were battle cries. Every monster around them started charging at their direction. Frank panicked. He grabbed Piper's arm and motioned Jason and Leo to follow him. Quickly dodging the knives, swords, clubs and giant arrows, Frank reached a bolder near his dad and Athena.

"I can't keep fighting!" Piper yelled over the battle sounds. "I still have my voice, but my leg… I broke it on the way here!"

Athena nodded. "Leo, I believe you have a plan?" she asked, turning to the son of Hephaestus. Leo nodded. "Good. Now who do you need?"

"Zeus, Poseidon, you, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes and Ares," Leo replied, peering out of the boulder. A fireball smashed him the head, creating smoke. When the smoke cleared, Frank found the son of Hephaestus on the ground, laughing helplessly.

"That was so freaking awesome," Leo said, clutching his stomach. He was talking between his laughter. "Let's do that again!" Everyone rolled their eyes at his immatureness, but Mercury was chuckling.

Athena nodded, and called for the gods. Hazel came back with two bruises on her upper arm, and a cut below her lower lip. Percy was helping Annabeth limp to her mother, while the gods that were called for walked over, Ichor all over their body. Apollo was the only one that was OK, since he spent his time shooting from a far distance.

"We need to get to Olympus," Leo said, getting up and dusting himself. Apollo groaned.

"Oh come on! We just left New York, and now we have to go back there _again_?" he whined, acting like a three-year-old who just dropped her ice cream. Athena rolled her eyes, and led the way to the ship.

The ship was perfectly in tact, every single piece of wood still attached to it. Everyone climbed aboard, and before any of the monsters could notice their disappearance, they vanished into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Told you it was my worst chapter–yet. But hey, great news! I wrote another one! And I'm going to post it right about... NOW! :DD<strong>

**REVIEW, EVEN THOUGH THE CHAPTER'S BAD!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. XI: Piper

**Here's the surprise! I'm actually proud of this one :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>XI<p>

Piper

Piper trembled, cold from the weather. Khione had decided to put the whole city into a disturbing blizzard, and now, Hephaestus was up on the deck, flying the ship. Leo was too cold to continue flying the masterpiece, and the rest of the demigods were freezing.

Apollo had just finished healing all the demigods and gods when her mom arrived in the Nav Room, where everyone was waiting for her hot cocoa. At least, the demigods were. Aphrodite smiled at her, and handed her a cup of cocoa. She looked inside and saw a marshmallow, floating on the hot drink. She had asked her mother for a self-made cocoa. Her mother told her that if she made it, it would have a single marshmallow floating on top, with strawberry jam filling in the shape of a heart. Her cocoa had just that.

The gods left the room, and Poseidon patted Percy's back one last time. Piper turned to look at the window, and watched the storm getting worse and worse. Was this what it meant when the prophecy said, '_to storm or fire, the world must fall_'? It was confusing enough.

Piper's hands trembled as she lifted her hot cocoa to her mouth. Percy and Annabeth left to hang out in Percy's room, while Leo, Hazel and Frank went over to the forges to chill by the fire.

Jason scooted over next to her, and draped a blanket around her shoulders. Piper smiled gratefully, before sipping her hot cocoa. "Thanks," she said, breathing in the warm smell of chocolate.

Jason smiled, and looked at the wall in front of them. Silence filled the air, but it wasn't an awkward silent. It was a comfortable one. Piper drank the last of her cocoa, just when Hephaestus called them. Jason stood up and offered her his hand. She gladly took it.

Aphrodite stopped Jason and told Piper that he'll catch up. Piper nodded and hurried next to Leo's side. "What's Sparky up to?" Leo asked his best friend, looking over his shoulder at his other best friend.

"Beats me," Piper shrugged, and put her arm through Leo's. "Let's skip to my stepdad. I guess that makes you my stepbrother, huh?"

Leo grinned his crocodile grin, and the two friends started skipping to Hephaestus. The rest of the demigods and gods, minus Jason and Aphrodite, were already on the deck, shivering cold and waiting for them to arrive.

Piper released Leo's arm and walked over to where Hazel was sitting, watching Leo and Piper skip to the deck. "Is there anything going on between you and Leo?" Hazel blurted out. She cursed in Latin, while her cheeks went red.

Piper smiled. "He's all yours," she whispered, winking at her friend. Hazel's cheeks went redder, and Piper laughed. Her body felt warmer while she laughed at her friend's humiliation.

"And I thought you weren't a regular Aphrodite girl," the daughter of Apollo grumbled, causing Piper to laugh even more. Hazel joined her, causing the rest of the gods and demigods to give them weird looks.

Aphrodite and Jason arrived on deck a little later on. Jason plopped down on the seat next to Leo, and Aphrodite went to sit down next to Ares. Piper shivered. She will never get used to the fact that her mom has an immortal boyfriend, when she knew that she and her dad was never divorced. She didn't even think they were married.

Piper could feel the ship landing, and she knew everybody felt it too. She looked at Hephaestus, who concentrated into getting them a safe landing. They landed almost at the top of Mount Olympus, on a huge ledge somewhere at the side.

"Can't go any higher," Hephaestus said. "Storm's gone rouge. It wasn't a good idea." He parked the ship and helped everyone off the ship. Piper was freezing cold, but she tried to ignore it.

"We have to climb up. Get to the peak," Annabeth said, and starting making her way up.

"No duh Captain Obvious," Percy teased, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Aphrodite squealed in a high-pitched voice. Piper rolled her eyes. No wonder her siblings acted so… lovey-dovey.

They started making their way up. Apollo and Hermes decided to take the easier way up – teleporting. Athena insisted that everyone stuck together, but _no_, Apollo and Hermes just had to have a teleporting contest. Piper sighed as she finally got to the top.

It was an amazing sight. At the top was a single temple of Zeus and Hera, the King and Queen of the Gods. It was a white marble Greek building, with grape vines curling the pillars of the temple. It was slightly cracked at some places, and part of the building had fallen off, and smashed into bits at the sides of the temple.

"It's nice to know that you have decided to join us," a loud voice boomed, and they all turned around to find Porphyrion, the king of the giants. A glowing spear was in his hand, and an evil scowl was plastered onto his face.

"Porphyrion," Zeus hissed. "It's nice to see you."

The giant smiled at the god. "The pleasure's mine. Did you have a safe trip?"

"You," Piper said. "Why didn't your mother change her plans?" She felt eyes on her, shocked that she knew this little piece of information.

"Oh trust me, Venus spawn, she did," Porphyrion said, grinning evilly.

From behind him, two figures emerged. One was a lady with long black hair and a flowing white dress. Ribbons laced down her arms, wrapping themselves onto her pointer. The dress reached her ankles, and the edges were embroidered with silver snowflakes. Khione, the goddess of snow, has arrived.

On his left side was a man that looked like a wolf stepped out of the shadows, surrounded by wolves. Lycaon has joined the attack.

Demigods started filling in behind Khione. Hazel realized that demigods worked under Khione's power, while the wolves, the werewolves, fought along side with Lycaon. But who were fighting with Porphyrion?

Porphyrion smirked. "I'm fighting alone, my child," he said, as if he had read her mind. Piper was shaken, terrified, and scared, but she stood her ground. No way was she going to look weak among the Roman demigods.

Porphyrion looked over at Khione, nodding. The goddess's lips formed an evil smile. "Attack!" she yelled and the battle begun.

Suddenly, the boy from Piper's dreams appeared, his strawberry blond hair covering his eyes. A strong breeze blew his hair away, revealing a set of warm blue eyes. She gasped. "Danny!"

Danny smiled. "Nice to see you too, Pipes," he said, swinging his sword at her. She whipped out her knife and blocked the sword, just in time.

"But… why did Adrian call you Ray?" Piper asked, as she ducked one of Danny's slashes. She spun and tried to stab him, but he knocked her weapon away from touching his body.

"Ray's my surname," he explained, smirking. He ducked and slashed at Piper's leg. Piper yelped in surprise, but kept standing. She took a step back, her knife in front of her. "You of all people should know that, Piper."

Piper growled at him, and charged. "How are you a demigod? Last I saw you, you were the nerd of the class, the geek! You were my _friend_! My _childhood_ friend!" She twirled around, and slashed at his armor. She was going for his arm, but he spun as well, and she ended up slashing his armor.

His eyes filled with anger. "Why do you think I wear blue contacts?" he yelled, his voice echoing in the distance. "I'm sick and tired of being the geeky, nerdy child of Athena! Nobody cared for me, not even my mother! It was always Annabeth this, and Annabeth that. Never ME!" He slashed angrily at Piper, causing her to lose her balance. She fell to the ground, and her knife skidded across the ground, near Leo's foot.

Thunder clashed angrily in the sky as Zeus fought Porphyrion, with Jason right next to him. Jason caught Piper's eye and saw the desperation for help in her eye. The boy gave Leo one quick look, before fighting along side with his father.

Piper was about to give up. Danny was already in motion, his sword aiming for her neck. Piper shut her eyes. _If I'm going to die, let this be quick_, she wished, crossing her fingers. She heard a loud _CLANG!_ She opened her eyes to see Leo holding his hammer, trying to push Danny's sword back. He pushed harder, and Danny stumbled back. He caught himself before he could fall.

"Go get you knife," Leo ordered. "I got this!" He ran towards Danny, his hammer ready to pound the son of Athena.

Piper slowly got up, and ran to her knife. A wolf kicked it and it skidded across the ground, to where Hazel was standing. Hazel spotted it and scooped it up, glancing around for Piper.

Piper was already running towards the daughter of Apollo. When the girl finally saw her, she threw her the sword, and Piper immediately caught it. She may not be good at throwing knives, but she _was_ good at catching knives.

Piper quickly said a quick thank you, and ran to fight somebody else. A _dracanae_ appeared, and Piper ducked just in time, dodging the monster's spear. Piper twirled around her, and slashed at her, disintegrating it into golden dust.

She was covered in monster slime, but she didn't care. She could always shower later on. She felt the presence of someone behind her, her cold chilly breath running down her spine. She turned around, to see the mortal sorceress, Medea.

"Nice to see you again, daughter of Aphrodite," she greeted, her cold smile sending different types of chills through Piper's body. "How's your _Jason_ doing?"

"Better than yours, that's for sure," Piper hissed at her, her hands gripping her knife tighter than ever.

The sorceress smiled. "Next time, dear, if you would like to go shopping, why don't you give me a call?" she said evilly. Piper could tell that Medea was trying to persuade her into doing so, to just forget about reality. She was trying to _charmspeak_ Piper.

Not going to happen. "In your dreams, witch," Piper snorted, and slashed her sword at her. Medea drank a potion, and she turned into a giant cobra snake. Piper gulped. She hated snakes, especially huge, scaly cobra snakes.

She took a deep breath, and charged. Snake Medea's fangs darted towards Piper, but Piper rolled away, just in time. She slashed at her neck, before Snake Medea could withdrew her head. She screeched in pain, and turned back into a lady, with blood trickling down her neck.

"You ungrateful child! I offered to become your personal shopper, and you repaid me by slashing at my neck! I will teach you a lesson!" she yelled, snatching a_ dracanae's_ spear and swinging it at her.

Piper wanted to burst out laughing. Medea's fighting skills was _so_ bad; she looked like a flailing Victorian bobblehead with a spear addiction and a permanent scowl. Her head moves along with her hands, her spear going in all directions, hurting Medea's fellow demigods, giants and monsters. Her eyes were fixed on Piper, a scowl plastered on her face. In a way, she _did_ look like a Victorian bobblehead.

Piper took out her knife, and got ready to face Bobblehead. She was like a broken machine – not able to stop, unless someone broke it down. Medea's spear was coming at her fast, slashing monsters along the way. Piper was partly grateful at Medea for finish one-fourth of the monster army, but she was actually scared as well. That flailing spear went in _all three hundred sixty degrees_.

Piper let her instincts take over. She slammed her knife against Medea's spear. No use. She ducked, twirled, rolled, blocked, parried… and Medea was still a killing machine. Sure, she has a weird way of fighting, but she has strong grip.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a potion labeled INSTANT DEATH. She quickly ran over and grabbed the red vile. Opening the lid, she yelled, "Hey Medea! Say OH!"

Medea gasped, stopping in her tracks. Piper noticed she had defeated _half_ of the monster army. She didn't waste a second. She ran, and dumped the whole potion in Medea's mouth. A clear liquid went inside her mouth. The problem was getting her to drink it. She grabbed Medea's spear, and used the big hilt at the end to pound her head. She gulped the vile, sighed, and fell dead.

"That lady is seriously crazy," Leo said from beside her. He appeared a few seconds after Medea died. "I mean, I went searching for a fight, and suddenly, _BOOM!_ The lady kills her alliances. Who in the right mind would do _that_?"

Piper laughed beside her friend. "Yeah, and the good news is? She killed most of the monsters and giants that arrived at the mountain," she said, fist bumping Leo.

"Yeah, too bad the demigods are still alive," Leo said, pouting.

"Idiot," Piper mumbled. "We're demigods as well, you know."

Piper heard a loud scream. Leo and her shared a quick glance, and started running towards the scream. When they got to the edge of the mountain, they saw Hazel, cornered and defenseless. Her bow was on the ground a few feet from where Leo and Piper were standing. Her quiver was completely empty, but Hazel still had that special cylinder on her back.

Piper studied her attackers. Two demigods that Piper hardly recognized and her childhood friend. Piper gasped, realizing what was going to happen. Hazel Olson was going to die… by Danny Ray's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! How's the cliffie :3 OK, I'm acting weird -_- please review and tell me what you think! If you think the war is ending soon... don't be so sure! OK now, bye bye :P (OK, I'm gonna figure out what's wrong with me. In the meantime, please review :D)<strong>

**CLICK ME**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. XII: Leo

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know _yanksrock615_ wants a Percy POV chapter, but to know what will happen, I had to make it a Leo POV. Oh, and one more IMPORTANT THING: this chapter goes back a little bit to before the cliffie, because I want you guys to find out at the end of the chapter. So sorry if this doesn't go straight to the cliffie you wanted. Enjoy anyways!**

* * *

><p>XII<p>

Leo

Leo watched as Piper ran to pick up another fight. He turned back to Danny, who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"So, you like my friend Piper, huh?" he asked, smirking. He spun around, pushing Leo's hammer in the process. Leo stumbled a bit, but tried to keep his balance.

"She's my stepsister. Why would I date her? Besides, she's my _best friend_," Leo growled back at him, trying to pound him with his hammer. A hammer wasn't a very good tool for fighting, so he quickly put it in his tool belt. He grabbed an abandoned sword off the ground, and tried his best to use it.

It wasn't perfect; the surface was unstable, and the hilt was dent. The edges were slightly rusted, and Leo could tell it wasn't as sharp as it used to be. While slicing and dicing, Leo studied the sword once more, trying to figure out the most imperfect part of the sword. He spotted it. The edges were curving ever so slightly, making the sword a hard weapon to balance.

He dropped it, and grabbed another sword off the ground. This one was better. It was slightly dented, but better. Usually, he preferred Celestial Bronze, but this Imperial Gold sword would just have to do.

Danny swung at him again, and Leo spun to his left. His sword spun along with him, cutting Danny's right cheek. A mixture of blood and sweat trickled down his face, dripping off at the end of his jaw.

"There's no way to beat me," he smirked, wiping the mixture of blood and sweat off his face. "I'm the best swordfighter in the whole clan."

"No you're not," Leo argued. "Adrian's obviously better." A plan forged in his head. Sure, it was Annabeth's job to _think_ and his to _make_, but he figured a plan would be good at the moment.

He watched as Danny's face morphed into a face of jealousy. "See what I mean!" he roared. "It's always somebody else. NEVER ME!"

He swung his sword, not knowing where his sword was going. Apparently for a son of Athena, he wasn't very smart. Leo sneaked up behind him when he wasn't looking, asked for the hammer again, and pounded him on the head. He fell down, unconscious.

Well, that's one demigod down, and one hundred and fifty-six more to go. He made his way up the mountain, getting to higher ground. Near Zeus' and Hera's temple, Jason and his father was battling the king of the giants.

Piper was nowhere to be seen, so he rushed to the nearest demigod around – Percy and Annabeth.

It was clear that they didn't need much help, but he wanted to help in a way. Annabeth didn't see it coming, but Leo did. A demigod had its sword in process, and was about to struck Annabeth. If Leo hadn't blocked the demigod's sword with his newfound sword, Annabeth would've been a goner.

"Thanks," Annabeth said, dusting herself. Apparently, Leo accidentally knocked her over.

Percy walked over to Leo. "Yeah, thanks dude," he said grinning. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a whole new batch of demigods appeared. Here's the surprising part: they were all _girls_. It's not that he had anything against them, of course, but it was because… well… all the demigods he fought so far were male. None screamed female.

He watched as the leader yelled 'attack!' and started attacking the gods and his friends. He watched as Frank got hit by a hammer. Ah. Daughter of Hephaestus. Nice to see his sister betray him. Note the sarcasm.

He heard someone grunting behind him, and he turned to see a dozen of Aphrodite girls cooing over Percy. Annabeth was standing nearby, flaring with anger.

"Go do your thing, Ann," Leo said, calling her by her new nickname. He grinned. He liked this whole nicknaming people stuff. Too bad he can't have a good nickname. What would his nickname be? Lee?

Annabeth growled at him, but reconsidered. "That's the smartest thing you've ever mentioned so far," she grinned at him. She threw herself into the crowd of girls, and started fighting ferociously for her love. Young love.

Leo grinned. There was love blooming everywhere around him, and he loved teasing people about it. Piper taught him that embarrassing people about their crushes was the best thing in the world. Apparently, she was right.

Of course, she hadn't really taught him that, but _did_ tease people back at camp about their crushes. Take Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner for example. What happened in the end? They started going out.

Leo shook his head. Blame his ADHD for making him lose focus. He looked at the horizon, watching the sun slowly descend below the mountaintops. It was nearly sundown, and Leo had hardly realized it. Blame his ADHD for that too.

He heard a gush of wind behind him, and turned to see a girl holding a sword. Apparently, her sword swung by so fast, it created a tiny wind.

"Aren't you going to fight me? Or are you too scared to fight a girl?" the girl teased, pretending to suck her thumb. Leo rolled his eyes. He wasn't a baby.

"Hades, no, girly!" he said, whipping out the sword he found. The girl smirked, and charged at him.

Leo spun to the side, and the girl sidestepped, not losing a single momentum. Now _that_ was good swordsmanship. She clashed her weapon against his, slamming his away.

"You're good, I'll admit that," Leo said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

The girl smirked. "Mandy, don't forget that," she said. "Especially not when I kill you."

She swung her sword again. Leo spun, but she already knew that. She sidestepped, heading to Leo's back. He spun again, but Mandy had expected that as well. Leo caught a glimpse of her wavy brown hair passing by, and Leo turned to where she was standing. She cursed in Latin.

"You're Roman?" Leo asked, slamming his sword against hers once more.

Mandy snorted. "Of course I'm Roman! I'm a daughter of Minerva for Jupiter's sake!" she yelled at him, furious. Well, that went well.

"But your hair isn't even blond…"

"Only Greek Minerva kids have blond hair and gray eyes! Roman Minerva kids have gray eyes and their father's hair color!" She slashed at Leo's foot, giving it a deep gash.

Leo tried to stand straight, but the injury was on his knee. He couldn't walk properly if he tried. He was pretty much stuck to limping. The girl smirked, proud of her accomplishment.

Leo wasn't going to let her keep that smirk for long. He cut her in the stomach, cutting a cut deeper than the one she gave him. She toppled to the ground, and her sword skidded across the icy ground.

"Your choice; to join the gods, or to let me leave you here to bleed," Leo said, pointing his sword at the girl's head.

Mandy looked up, her face pained. "My mother doesn't even want me. What's the use," she whispered.

Leo smiled at her. "She's willing to welcome you back if you join our side," he reassured. Mandy didn't react. She stared at the ground, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"My father didn't even want me," she whispered again. This time, Annabeth and Percy were at Leo's side, watching the commotion. Annabeth just took out the Aphrodite Squad, and they were holding hands, walking over to Leo.

"I know how you feel," Annabeth spoke up. Mandy looked up, and her face hardened.

"You're Annabeth," she said distastefully. "Mother's favorite."

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't really care," she said, but deep inside, Leo knew she cared about it – a lot.

Mandy sighed, and tried to sit. "I'm sitting out. Don't expect me to go crawling back to my mother and join your rowdy little team. I'm just going to get our group's healer to heal me," she spat, standing up and started walking in a direction.

"We tried," Percy said, shrugging.

Annabeth and Leo nodded. Annabeth took out a battle plan. "OK, I made this strategy a while ago, while Apollo was healing me," she said. "This is what we're going to do. Leo, you take Hazel with you and try to fight Khione. Piper will take care of the male demigods with Aphrodite in Section A." She pointed a section east of Zeus and Hera's temple. "Tell Piper if you see her.

"Frank and Mercury can take Section B," she said, pointing to the temple, "and Mars and Athena will take Section C," she continued, pointing at an area north of the temple, "and Hephaestus and Poseidon can take Section D." She pointed at an area south of the temple.

"Percy and I will take care of Section E. That's the area in the middle. Zeus and Jason can go on ahead fighting Porphyrion; they're the best chance at winning we've got. Apollo will stand by over at the temple, shooting arrows when he doesn't have a patient and healing when he does have a patient. If you cross paths with one of our alliances, tell them of the strategy."

Leo nodded, and raced to find Hazel. On the way, he noticed Frank nearby, and quickly told him the plan. Frank nodded, and raced to tell the others about the plan.

Leo kept running around, trying to find Hazel. Suddenly, a flailing thing caught his eye. He turned to see Piper facing Medea. He rushed over to help, but he couldn't find an opening. He could've left her alone and find Hazel, but he didn't want his friend to fight alone.

After a while, he gave up. Suddenly, Piper screamed, "Hey Medea! Say OH!"

Medea gasped. In Piper's hand was a red vile with the words NESNAT HIDTAT written on it. Curse his dyslexia. He squinted, trying to decipher it. INSTANT DEATH. No wonder Medea's in trouble.

Piper dropped the liquid in the vile inside her mouth. Bonking her with the hilt of the spear Medea was holding, Medea swallowed, sighed, and fell dead.

Leo walked over to her. He noticed that _half_ of the monsters were gone. "That lady is seriously crazy," he said. "I mean, I went searching for a fight, then _BOOM!_ The lady kills her alliances. Who in the right mind would do _that_?"

Piper laughed. "Yeah, and the good news is? She killed most of the monsters and giants that arrived at the mountain," she said, and fist-bumped Leo.

"Yeah, too bad the demigods are still alive," Leo said, pouting.

"Idiot," she mumbled. "We're demigods as well, you know."

Suddenly they heard a loud scream. Leo would recognize that scream anywhere. He prayed to every god and goddess he knew that it wouldn't be the person he was thinking of. Please, anyone but her. He quickly dropped his sword and whipped out his hammer, running besides Piper. The sight stopped him in his tracks.

He gasped. No, he wasn't going to let this happen. Not in a million years. He turned to Piper. "Go, get to your mother. Annabeth wants you and your mom to fight east of the temple. I got this. Go!" he yelled at her, and Piper nodded, running off to find her mother. Leo turned his attention back tot the girl in front of him.

He ran towards her, leaving trails in the deep snow. Tears flowed out of his eyes. Clutching his three-pound hammer, he slid across the ice, and whacked her attackers' swords away.

Danny grinned. "Now isn't that sweet, boys? Leo Valdez is protecting the daughter of Apollo," he mocked, and his posse laughed at the joke.

Leo growled. "Stay. Away. From. Her," he ordered, emphasizing every word.

"Haven't you learned your lesson, boy?" Danny countered scooping up his sword.

"What lesson? Was it Math?" growling. Hazel gripped his arm, and he felt her body trembling. If Leo didn't know any better, he would've said that she was cold from the storm. But no, Leo knew what was happening now. Leo knew that Hazel was scared. Terrified. Hades, she was probably _petrified_. No Roman demigod has ever shown his weakness, and right now, Hazel did just that. If Danny was able to make Hazel do that, then he must have hurt her pretty bad.

Danny laughed. "Always save the damsel in distress, I see," he said, and smiled evilly.

His sword was in action. Leo could see what was at the edge – poison. But it wasn't the poison that Annabeth had gotten last summer (Annabeth had shown them the types of poison). No, it was the more dangerous one. It was oak yellow, and barely recognizable on the bronze metal. If that thing hit Hazel, she would be gone in less than a three minutes.

"No!" Leo screamed, and stepped in front of Hazel. The sword slashed him in the stomach, deep down. He clutched it in pain, and dropped to the ground.

"Leo!" Hazel screamed, kneeling down beside him. Her hand carefully placed his head on her lap. Leo looked at Hazel's face to see tears streaming down her eyes. He didn't want to see Hazel cry.

Danny laughed and left, his doofus team behind him. He looked back into Hazel's eyes. "You… you can't leave," Hazel whispered, sobbing.

Leo gave her a sweet smile. "Sorry Haze, but I sort of promised your brother, remember? I can't let you get hurt."

A tear dropped from Hazel's eyes and onto Leo's cheeks. Leo could hear the prophecy line repeating itself in his head. _An oath to keep with final breath…_

"Leo! What– oh no," Piper said, reaching them. She brought Jason along with her, hearing Leo's loud scream of pain.

"He… he took the poison for me," Hazel whispered, stroking the son of Hephaestus' cheeks. "He doesn't have much time. Can you…"

Piper nodded, and Jason helped her pick Leo up. "I hope you won't die," Hazel whispered, kissing his cheek lightly. Leo would've blushed if he didn't feel the pain in his gut, but he nodded. Jason and Piper carried him away, and he watched as the Hazel slowly disappeared into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like that? I promise, yankrocks615, I will have a Percy chapter soon... after I write two chapters in two of the Roman demigods' POVs (I'm not going to say who :P) I hope you like this chapter! I'll try to update <em>daily<em>.**

**REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! THANKS A LOT GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**REVIEW BY CLICKING THIS BUTTON**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. XIII: Hazel

**Hey guys! It's 10:30 PM here where I am now. I promised to update daily, so here's the new chapter :) I'll try to update tomorrow, even though I have this birthday lunch thing to attend. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>XIII<p>

Hazel

Hazel watched as Leo's body got further and further. Hopefully, they'll take him to wherever her dad was at the moment, and hopefully, he could heal him. Of course, Hazel didn't doubt that her father couldn't heal him – he was the God of Medicine for Zeus' sake. But she was worried that Leo couldn't make it to her father.

She shook her head. No. She wasn't going to let Leo get in the way of winning a war. Besides, she needed to look at the positive side. Now, what _is_ the positive side?

She glanced around the battlefield, looking for positive thoughts. One, half of the monster army was gone, and most of the enemy demigods were injured. Two, as far Hazel was concerned, Annabeth had made a battle plan, placing the different gods and demigods into their most strong positions. Three, her dad was healing everyone in no time. Four, the hunters of Diana were here.

Wait. What? She took a double take on the last positive thought. Her eyes weren't lying. She could see Jason's older sister, Thalia, marching up with five hunters behind her. She rushed over.

"Sam?" she gasped, watching the Roman daughter of Mars walk behind Thalia. She was the lieutenant of Diana's Roman hunters.

Sam and Thalia turned to look at the daughter of Apollo, and Sam cracked a grin. "Hazel," she addressed. "Haven't seen you in a while. How's my half-sister doing?"

"Fine," Hazel replied, still staring at the lieutenant.

Sam smiled again. Thalia was tapping her foot impatiently. "OK, I know it's nice that you've got a happy reunion, but we're sort of in a hurry! Where's Lady Artemis?"

"She's in Athens, fighting the other war," Hazel replied blankly, switching her gaze to Thalia. "Didn't you here?"

Thalia cursed in Ancient Greek, then nodded. "I'll send some troops to help you out here. In the meantime, Sam and I will go and fight the battle in Athens."

Hazel paused, thinking. What had Leo's dream showed? Thalia didn't bring them any extra troops, did she? "It's fine," she decided. "We can handle it. Besides, Annabeth has it under control. She's got a plan."

Thalia nodded, and the hunters started fighting their way to Artemis. Hazel sighed. Suddenly, an arrow shot past her. She turned to see a couple of demigods heading her way. She gripped her bow, and got ready for battle.

Everything seemed to blur into one. Hazel didn't pay attention to her surroundings much. She did what a demigod would naturally do – fight. She let her instincts take over her, and she watched as demigods fell around her. She fought the urge to heal them. They were better injured anyways. Their loss for fighting with the wrong team.

A minute later, Hazel found herself standing on a rock not far from Percy and Annabeth, keeping an eye out for far-distance attacks. The cold air ran down the jacket she was wearing. It was an oak-yellow jacket, the color of Adrian's eyes.

She shook her head. Adrian wasn't around – not yet. She wasn't going to let him make her lose her concentration. She focused her mind on the war, gripping her bow tighter and tighter.

"Hazel!" Annabeth called to her, dodging a demigod's blow. "You're supposed to be handling Khione with Leo! Where is he?" So much for dodging the Leo topic.

The words stuck in her throat. She kept her focus on a sneaking demigod that she had managed to spot from a distance. She drew her bow, and released the arrow. It hit him just right. He fell to the ground, paralyzed by her electric arrow.

"Hazel!" Annabeth called again. Once again, Hazel felt the words stuck in her throat, not able to come out.

Her heart ached. Too many people had gone. First her mom, then her stepfather, then Sanders, then Adrian, and now Leo. Too many loved ones disappeared out of her life. Although Sanders did come back, and Leo still had a chance, it was like the Fates didn't want her to stop facing pain and tragedy. She grimaced at the thought.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around, to see Percy staring at her with concern. "You OK?" he asked, his sea-green eyes misty.

Hazel gulped and nodded slowly. Annabeth had finished the demigod army that had been flooding them for a while and headed over to where Percy and Hazel were standing on a boulder.

"Leo, he…" Hazel's voice faltered. She wanted the words to come out, but once again, they were stuck. She racked her brain for new words to explain the situation, but none of them seemed right.

"He's injured. Real bad," she decided, her voice shaking. "Poison. I don't recognize the type, but…"

Percy shook his head, and Annabeth just sighed. "Alright, Percy will just have to deal with Khione in the meantime. You two go on ahead and try whatever you can to slow her down, just until Leo's back in shape. I'll handle Section E by myself. See if you can get Hephaestus to help Percy out. I'm sure Poseidon can handle Section D by himself," Annabeth explained, pointing out the different sections on the battle map.

Hazel nodded. "So I'll head over to Section D, and send Hephaestus to Khione. Where should I stand?"

Annabeth thought for a second, then pointed at the temple. "Healing centers, Section B. Frank and Mercury are both protecting the temple, making sure no enemy demigod sneaks in and disturbs Apollo's healing sessions. You go and help them out, one way or another," she said, rolling up the map.

Hazel nodded. "Be careful, Wise Girl," Percy said, kissing her cheek. Hazel couldn't help but crack a smile.

Annabeth smiled back, and turned her attention back to the second flood of demigods. Apparently, the numbers didn't stop.

Hazel rushed to Section D to find Hephaestus. Sure enough, the God of Fire was there, sending waves of fireballs at monsters. Unfortunately, these kept reforming in one way or another.

"Lord Vulcan!" Hazel yelled, calling the god by his Roman name. Hephaestus turned to face Hazel, while waving another heat of fire at the monsters that kept coming at him.

"Change of plans! You're stationed to fight Khione with Percy until Leo recovers!" Hazel yelled. She turned to Poseidon. "Lord Neptune, Annabeth said you'd have to handle this section on your own."

Poseidon nodded and gave the God of Fire a reassuring nod, telling him that he got things under control – more or less. Hephaestus nodded and started off to find Percy. Hazel quickly rushed to the temple.

She found Frank and Mercury slashing at one of the demigods. Well, Frank was, but Mercury was fighting off ten _dracanae_ at once. She ran inside the temple and grabbed a quiver of arrows. At the meantime, they were using the temple as an armory, infirmary, and as the headquarters.

She slung the quiver across her shoulder and ran outside. She grabbed ten arrows at once. Focusing on the heart of the monsters, she drew her bow, and released. The arrows zoomed in the air, and hit all ten monsters in their hearts. They disintegrated on the spot.

Mercury was about to glare at Hazel for taking his fight away, when suddenly, a whole army of monsters arrived on the mountain, all heading for the temple. Hazel grimaced.

Five _empousai _headed her direction. She readied her bow. Her arrows flew free from her grip, and hit the _empousai_ in the stomach. They groaned in pain, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Their eyes flared with anger, and charged at Hazel.

She ducked the first two swipes. It was easy. Jabbing one in the stomach, it disintegrated into golden powder. The other one lunged at her, her fangs ready to kill. Her hair flared, and so did her eyes. Her strange legs, which were an odd pair, considering one was a bronze leg, and the other a donkey's leg, paced faster, reading to jump on her and drink her blood.

Hazel jumped, and shot her arrow. The arrow landed on her neck, but she didn't disintegrate. She cursed as she landed back on her feet. The remaining four hissed at her, and charged.

Hazel was glad she trained a lot, and knew what she had to do. She analyzed her opponent's moves. One swiped at her, and she ducked. The other kicked, and she hopped up. The third's fangs tried to snap at her neck, but she ducked and twirled to her right. The fourth tried to grab her, but she shot her arrow before the monster could react.

She kept jumping, shooting, sliding, ducking, hopping, shooting, twirling, jumping, shooting… Frank was nearby, doing pretty much the same thing, except he was slicing, dicing, slashing, blocking, and a whole bunch of stuff you do with a sword.

Hazel ducked, just in time too. An _empousa_ swiped at her, but she shot another arrow. Once it made contact with the _empousa_, a horrible stench released, causing all of them to faint. She picked up the Fart Arrow and used the useless arrow to turn them to dust. After using the arrow, she threw it away.

She wiped a trickle of sweat from her forehead. "Well, well, well," a voice said from behind her. "What do we have here?"

She turned to see her facing a demigod she barely recognized. "And you are?" she asked, aiming her bow.

The boy made a 'tsk' sound. "Haven't you heard of me? I'm Logan, son of Nemesis," he smirked. "I don't know why a pretty girl like you haven't heard of me."

Hazel growled at the boy, and drew her arrow. Logan sliced it easily with his sword. "My dear Hazel… you are Hazel, right?" Hazel glared at Logan. "Well then, _Hazel_, I should tell you that I'm excellent with the sword, and your bow and arrows are nothing compared to my sword."

"Every one of you annoying… things say that," she hissed. "But if you want me to fight with a close range weapon, then fine. Give. Me. A. Knife."

Logan smirked and tossed her a knife. One secret that no one except Frank and Gwen knew: she was excellent with knives.

Logan was a worse swordfighter than he claimed to be. He was an open book, and Hazel barely knew him. He sliced at her, but Hazel blocked. He raised his sword, but Hazel swiped at him first. Whatever move he pulled on her, Hazel had always managed to counter.

The son of Nemesis huffed, frustrated, and charged at Hazel as fast as he could. Hazel ducked, then put out her foot to trip the poor guy. She disarmed him, and took him to Mercury, who locked him up in a special cage that only Mercury or Vulcan could open.

More demigods appeared. Frank was barely keeping up. In the distance, she saw Hephaestus create fire, blowing it at Khione's face, but the goddess managed to fight it using her icy powers.

Percy was nearby, trying to knock Khione over by melting the ice around him back to water, and using that to fight her. Hazel could see his energy slowly draining. Annabeth was doing better than her boyfriend. She was an excellent fighter, definitely First Legion rate. She had no trouble fighting the large numbers of monsters and demigods in Section E.

Piper and Aphrodite were charmspeaking the boys to their doom. Aphrodite looked like she was having fun flirting with these young, stupid demigods, while Piper looked like she couldn't take another doze of flirting.

Jason was completely drained, and Zeus was trying to fight Porphyrion mostly on his own. She glanced inside the temple, to see Leo slowly recovering, as Apollo dropped tiny amounts of liquid ambrosia inside his mouth.

Hazel prayed to every god that he would be alright. Hazel turned back to her current fight. "If it isn't my little sister," a rusty voice said behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who he was. Tears formed in her eyes as she dared herself to turn around.

Adrian stood behind her, sword clutched in her hand. "I'll give you a choice, sis," he said, spinning his sword. "You can join our side before it is too late, or we have no choice but to kill you."

"What happened to the old Adrian?" Hazel screamed, as the demigods she was fighting backed away at the sight of the son of Apollo. "The old Adrian I knew cared for me, and would never break his promise!"

Thunder boomed in the sky. Tears streamed out of her eyes. For a second, Adrian's face flashed with guilt, but it flashed back to its old determined evil face. "Ah, so young, and yet so clueless," he said, smirking. "Hazel, that part of me disappeared. I wasted my time fighting for the gods. It was a waste of time."

"But you were my older brother," Hazel whispered, more tears streaming down her face. "You taught me everything. From archery, to sword fighting, to fighting with knives, to Latin… why did you do this?"

Adrian just shrugged. "It seems like you're still going to fight for the gods. Such a shame. We could use a girl with talents like you. Guys?"

The demigods around her advanced. They got ready to kill their prey, which was her. Adrian stood in the corner, watching the whole commotion. Hazel fought with all her might. Adrian sometimes stepped in and fought her instead, but backed up every once in a while.

Slowly, she made the group disappear. Some retreated, some got injured. Finally, there was only one standing. Hazel glanced at her once older brother. His face flashed different emotions at once – anger, hatred, determination. But there was this one emotion that Hazel could not seem to miss. Guilt.

Her opponent raised his hand, and more demigods arrived, twice the number at the beginning. She knew it was it the end. Adrian stood in the circle the demigods were creating, ready to kill her.

Their weapons advanced on her. She watched in horror, knowing that her life was about to end. She took one last glance at Adrian, pleading for help. He stopped in his tracks. His face softened, and noticed what was going to happen.

He stepped in the way. Every weapon hit him, causing his blood to sprout everywhere. The demigods were shocked, and finally, one of them commanded the rest to retreat.

"Adrian…" Hazel's voice whispered.

Her older brother just smiled at her. "I snapped awake. When you pleaded at me, it reminded me of our APA," he said, taking out an APA out of his jeans pocket. The gold arrow gleamed with sunlight. "I broke my promise. I was wrong. I shouldn't have. I thought… maybe I could repay it. To keep my promise. My oath."

Hazel gasped. "_An oath to keep with final breath_… that's you, isn't it?"

Adrian just smiled. "Don't bother to safe me Haze. I'm glad you kept your promise. Promise me one thing though?"

Hazel stared expectantly at her brother. "Beat Frank up for me. He should've confessed to Gwen sooner."

She laughed at her brother's antics. "Will do. And Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you died a hero."

"Me too." He shut his eyes, and his body went to an eternal sleep.

"Hopefully you'll reach Elysium," Hazel whispered. "Let Pluto be with you."

* * *

><p><strong>He died a hero. Let's agree with that. I wanted Adrian to die much later on, but I thought, what the heck? So I put this up. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. OK, who should I write next? Jason or Frank? (I'm guessing you'll all say Jason. Don't worry. After him, it would be Percy's turn :D)<strong>

**DON'T FORGET MY POLL! REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	14. XIV: Jason

**I made it! I finally made the 14th chapter! I hope it was OK, because at the beginning, I was a bit distracted. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>XIV<p>

Jason

Jason watched from afar as Hazel watched her brother die. He shook his head. He needed to concentrate on bringing Porphyrion down. Apparently, he was stronger than the time they last met. Six hours had passed since they began fighting, and they were getting nowhere.

His dad, in Greek form, was fighting the best he can. Ichor dripped from his forehead, and wounds scattered all over his body. Jason wasn't any better. Being mortal, his energy was drained quite a lot. Wounds and bruises were found all over his arms, legs, stomach and face. A huge gash ran down his left arm.

He ducked, and tried to hit Porphyrion. At first, they were off to a good start. Jason was pumped, and sure that he and his dad could beat him easily. Apparently, he was wrong.

Something had to always distract Jason. It was either a monster, a demigod, or like a couple minutes ago, an injury. It was hard to fight side by side with his father with all these different distractions. Zeus had to fight Porphyrion alone, and everyone knew that a giant couldn't be defeated unless a demigod and god worked together.

Jason ducked from another sword attack. He sighed miserably. His knees were buckling. His hands were shaking. His vision was blurry. If he didn't take a well enough break, he would collapse from exhaustion.

Besides, he wasn't well enough to fight. He had been stabbed in the stomach, but Zeus used a bit of his powers to heal him. Of course, it wasn't as good as Apollo's healing powers, but it was better than nothing.

Jason struggled to climb onto higher ground. His plan was stupid, but it was better than nothing. He got ready to jump. One, two, three!

It didn't work. Porphyrion turned around, and smacked him to the ground. He groaned, his head feeling slightly dizzy. If they could take either Khione or Porphyrion out, then they might just win the war.

"Jason! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in The Zone!" a girl's voice said. Jason blinked a couple of time to see Piper, standing over him. Apparently, he had been thrown all the way to Section A.

Annabeth had renamed the area where Porphyrion was as The Zone. She thought it might have been more appropriate. Hephaestus had confirmed where Khione was hanging around, and it turned out she was hidden northeast from Section A. Frank named it the Ice Age. Real creative.

Jason scratched his head, and sat up. He winced in pain. "I think I broke a couple of ribs," he said, breathing heavily. "I don't think I can make it."

"Don't say that," Piper said, scolding him. "Both you and your dad has the highest chance in defeating Porphyrion. We need you."

Jason groaned. He knew she was right. "Come one," Piper said, helping him up slowly and as gently as she could. "I'll get you to Apollo."

Getting to the temple was hard enough. Demigods kept coming at them. Lycaon's wolves appeared and attacked them. Piper had trouble protecting him, but she tried the best she could. Finally, they got to the temple, where Apollo was healing Leo.

"Lord Apollo," Piper called out, drawing the god's attention. "Jason's injured. He broke a couple of his ribs."

"Ouch," Leo groaned. "That must've hurt."

Jason nodded, and Apollo laid him down on a blanket next to Leo. "At least this is easier than Leo's problem," he mumbled, and pressed his fingers on Jason's stomach. Jason yelped in pain. "OK, I need you to sleep. Forget that I'm pressing my fingers on your ribs."

Jason nodded, and imagined himself back in Camp Legion. He still didn't remember his past very much, but he _did_ remember what his camp looked like. He remembered bits and pieces of training and quests. The time he had to save Hazel, Gwen and Adrian. The time when he toppled the Titan's place. The Titan War, in the Roman perspective.

He felt his pain slowly oozed away. His mind started to wonder off. He felt as if he was falling into a deep, dark hole of eternal sleep, except it didn't sound all that bad. It sounded good. It was like going to dream heaven.

More like dream nightmare. He found himself on the top of his father's temple, looking over at the battle. Annabeth was falling. Percy was breathing hard. Hazel, Frank and Piper were exhausted. He looked at the sun. It was gone. Darkness flooded the sky.

The image changed. He was in a dark room. He didn't know how he knew the next piece of information, but he knew that he was standing in a cave somewhere on Mt. Olympus. Flaming torches hung at the side of the room. A statue-like figure stood at the far end, her hands clasped together. A dark veil covered the woman's face, hiding her features.

A figure of a person entered the room, his armor glinting in the firelight. A sword was strapped to his waist, and in his right arm was a Roman helmet. He bowed before the figure.

"Rise," the figure said, her voice rusty and awake. Her robes turned to grass green, and the dark veil became a little more transparent. Her eyes were slightly open, as if she was waking from a full slumber. This was Gaea.

The person rose. His hair seemed auburn in the firelight, but his eyes were unmistakably blue. In the firelight, they seemed a little more powder blue – a color that was close to gray. He recognized the person. It was Danny Ray, Piper's childhood friend. Piper had told him about him while they were bringing Leo to the temple to get healed.

"What reports have you brought here? It must be urgent, seeing as they brought you to deliver the news. You are second in command, right?" Gaea asked, her eyebrows scrunching with displeasure.

Danny nodded. "A downfall, mistress," he said. "Adrian, our first in command, has fallen. He… he died a hero. He saved his half-sister from a death that was meant to be executed."

Gaea nodded. "And I supposed everyone is waiting for orders to be directed from me?"

"Yes, mistress."

Gaea sighed. "Died a hero. I should've known Adrian couldn't be trusted. Very well. You shall be my messenger and first in command. Do as I say, and you may keep your position. Now about that death…" Her voice trailed off, wanting an answer from the son of Athena.

"It was part of your plan. Bring the daughter of Apollo down, and down goes Apollo. No one can heal them, and we would proclaim victory. Unfortunately, Adrian died, preventing our – your – plan," Danny said grimly, and spat Adrian's name in distaste.

"Anything else, child?"

Danny nodded. "It seems the prophecy is going to order," he informed, his voice strong. "Adrian had completed the third line of the prophecy: _an oath to keep with final breath_. The only line missing is the third one, and it may refer to Khione and Valdez. It's either Khione wins, or we'll be brought down."

Gaea nodded. "Send in more troops. More monsters. Send some Laistrygonians in as well," she ordered, before pausing to think. "Send in some _anemoi thuellai_ to distract that son of Zeus. Ask Lycaon to call more of his kind."

Danny nodded, before bowing, and leaving the room. Jason took one last look at Gaea, before he felt his dream fade.

He opened his eyes to see Leo looking down at him, and poking him in the ribs. "Leo, what are you doing?"

Leo looked at him, and grinned. "I was wondering if it hurt," he replied.

"How are you, man?" Jason asked, as Leo helped him sit up from the blanket on the floor.

Leo shrugged. "Better, I guess. Apollo said he couldn't heal me completely. He said it was some sort of ancient poison. I could live through it, as long as nobody stab in the same place that Danny guy stabbed me," he said, pulling his hammer out and curling his hands around it. "How's everybody doing?"

"Not good," a voice said. They both turned to see Piper, Hazel, Frank, Percy and Annabeth making their way to them. Apollo, who was sitting nearby, working on a medicine for Leo, took a quick glance, and made more medicine for the demigods.

"Who's fighting the war?" Jason asked, worried.

"Don't worry. The gods are handling them. They said we could just take a…" Percy never finished his sentence because he collapsed on the floor, curling up into a ball and snoring himself to sleep.

Annabeth shook her head. "That's what the Styx does to you," she sighed, and helped Percy get into a better position for sleeping.

Hazel, Piper and Frank both walked over to where Leo and Jason were sitting, and plopped down beside them. Apollo came over and gave Hazel a red liquid in a glass, Frank a blue one, and Piper an almost-black green thick liquid. He handed Annabeth some ambrosia, and left the temple to fight.

"There's something I need to tell you," Jason suddenly blurted, and told everyone who was awake about his dream.

"Not good," Annabeth said, and stopped nibbling on her ambrosia. "If Laistrygonians arrive at Mt. Olympus, there would be no telling how we could defeat them. The only ones who would have a chance at them would be Leo. And he's going to fight Khione tomorrow morning."

"Don't remind me," Leo grumbled.

From the corner of Jason's eye, he saw Hazel watched Leo intently, as a look of worry flash across her face from time to time. He felt someone's eyes on him, and found Piper staring at him. She blushed, and waved her hand, as if to tell him there was nothing wrong.

Jason smiled. Even in a middle of a war, she looked cute. Her unevenly chopped hair had grown a little longer, making it look less choppy. Her blue hoodie was singed and tattered, showing bits and pieces of the orange t-shirt she was wearing inside. Her jeans was slightly ripped in some places, revealing part of her long, slim legs. All in all, she was gorgeous.

Now it was Piper's turn to look at him. She raised an eyebrow, and Jason blushed. He waved his hand as Piper did before. She giggled for a while, then frowned. She shook her head, and Jason zoomed back to Annabeth's voice.

"–and station Jason, Percy and Zeus at The Zone," Annabeth concluded, pointing the different parts of the mountain using her battle map.

Jason scratched his head in confusion. He hadn't heard all of it, but he knew where he had to stand. It's back to The Zone for him.

"Where am I supposed to go again?" Piper's voice asked, her face slightly dazed and confused.

Annabeth sighed. "Section E. You'll be with Frank, so don't worry," she said, and started pointing at Section C, "Here's _our_ plan. Hazel, since you'll be at Section C, which is one of the highest points of the peak, you will be shooting arrows from afar. When you see the troop of Laistrygonians and _anemoi thuellai_ coming up the mountain, send a flare arrow up into the sky.

"Jason would break from his group at The Zone, with Frank breaking group from his. Piper and I will take on the Laistrygonians by surprise, by circling through section D and passing The Zone. After all, that's where everyone goes in and out.

"Once the _anemoi thuellai_ are out, Jason should go back to his position at The Zone. Percy would come and join us. Frank would have to go back to Section E, where most of the monsters end up, and kill all monsters around him. If my plan works out, the war could be over by sundown tomorrow. Hopefully, Gaea would have not fully awake then," Annabeth explained, tracing her hands across the rough page of the battle scene, showing where everybody had to go.

Frank raised his hand. "What's the gods going to do?" he asked, using his thumb to point outside.

Annabeth rubbed her chin. "Zeus has to stay at The Zone for sure, and as for the others…" she traced her fingers against the map, trying to figure out the best place to station the gods.

"Aphrodite is the easiest to start with. Somehow, wherever she stands, male demigods are lulled to her. It would be best if she stays at Section A. She can do whatever she did," she said, and started tracing another area. Jason knew that she wasn't very happy with what Aphrodite was doing, though.

"Poseidon would be better off at Ice Age. There is a spring of water there that he might be able to use to his advantage," she decided, and left the Ice Age alone.

She traced her fingers around Section B, wondering whom to put there. "Apollo and Mercury," she decided. "It would be easier if they are there, seeing as Apollo can shoot from afar and guard the temple, where our weapons are, and Mercury can sense the sneakiest demigods, being the God of Thieves."

"Athena and Mars," she said, but her voice didn't sound so sure, "could stay in Section D, where they would be able to ambush the Laistrygonians – if Piper, Percy and I can't finish them off. I have a feeling they would gather at Section D."

"Where's Hephaestus going to go?" Leo huffed, and Jason knew his best friend was not pleased that his father was forgotten.

Annabeth sighed. "He'll have to stick at Section E, helping Piper and Frank fight off the monsters. He'll also be able to help defeat the monsters. He's definitely not allowed to go to the Ice Age. That's your zone, Leo," she said, and ran her fingers through Percy's hair, whose head was laid on her lap at the moment.

Hazel yawned. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when the sun appears," she said, and walked over to a corner in the temple, and curled up into a ball, and slept.

"Me too," Piper agreed, and lied down on the blanket she was sitting on. Frank agreed with her and went over to sleep somewhere else. Annabeth collapsed in exhaustion, with Percy still on her lap, and her fingers still in his hair.

"Well, I going to sleep… again," Leo said, and went to lie down on his blanket. "Good night."

Jason didn't reply. His friend's snoring filled the air, and he soon knew that everyone was fast asleep. He couldn't help but glance at Piper, who was sleeping not far from him. He smiled at the sleeping beauty, and lied down on his own blanket. Soon, he was in another world of his own, in his own dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. I hope I'm not rushing it. I'm not very good at writing these war thingys so sorry if it's getting suckish. Anyways, please review, and tell me what you think. Tell me what you think I should improve :)<strong>

**VOTE ON MY POLL AND REVIEW!**


	15. XV: Percy

**And now... for the Percy chapter! I guess I haven't made a lot of Percy chapter, which is depressing. I see myself as a daughter of Poseidon (LOL, I keep getting Poseidon whenever I take a "Who's your godly parent?" quiz... most of the time. So I imagine myself as Percy's long-lost twin. Yeah, yeah, in my dreams. Anyways, hope enjoy my bro's chapter! Have fun!**

* * *

><p>XV<p>

Percy

Percy woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the air, and his mother's warm smile. Well, that's how he imagined it. To be honest, he woke up to the sound of swords clashing, monsters screeching, and to Annabeth frowning down at him.

"What did I miss?" he yawned, causing Annabeth to yawn slightly. He rubbed his eyes, then fell back down on to sleep.

"Percy! Wake up! We need to get our plan in action!" his girlfriend hissed in his ear. Percy could tell she was paranoid.

Percy groaned and sat up. "Now what's the plan?" Percy was glad Annabeth hadn't used any complicated words. Otherwise, he would've been dosing off, not paying attention to his girlfriend's ingenious plan.

He perked up once she was done talking. "Sounds fair enough. By the way, why _do_ Jason and Zeus have the best chance at defeating Porphyrion?"

Annabeth sighed, as if the answer was already obvious enough. _Only to the wise ones_, Percy thought, though he didn't say it aloud. "Remember Heracles and Zeus? They were the ones that defeated Porphyrion in the first war against the giants. I thought that maybe–"

"–since Jason's a son of Zeus, and Heracles was a son of Zeus, it would make sense if they were the ones who defeated Porphyrion," Percy finished for her. Annabeth mocked a surprised expression.

"Oh gods," she teased, gasping dramatically. "Seaweed Brain actually gets my plan before I even finish explaining it! The world's falling apart!"

Percy wrapped his arms around his waist, and spun her around several times. Annabeth began shrieking. "Percy! Let me down!"

"You took my line!" Percy argued, laughing at his girlfriend.

"OK, OK! Sorry!" she yelled at him, and he gently set her down. She adjusted herself before punching Percy on the shoulder.

He mocked a hurt face. "That hurt you know," he pouted, and Annabeth just laughed.

She kissed his softly on the lips. "Come on Seaweed Brain," she said, grabbing his hand, using her other one to unsheathed her knife. "Let's go kick some butt."

Percy found himself in the Zone, trying to help Jason and Zeus as much as he can. He was invulnerable, which gave him some plus points, but that also meant he would be twice as exhausted by the end of the day.

Zeus pulled out his thunderbolt and aimed at the giant. A huge volt of electricity spluttered to life, aiming at the giant. Unfortunately, the giant deflected the lightning using his glowing spear.

Percy rolled out of the way before the lightning could blast him to pieces. Two reasons why he would do that: one, if he got blasted to pieces, he would die, and Annabeth would be depressed. Plus, he didn't want to die at all. It'll be painful. Two, his father would get angry at Zeus and cause World War III, which is _not_ a great idea. Unless you're a child of Ares or Ares himself, of course.

He deflected Porphyrion's blow. Thunder erupted from the skies, almost smoking Percy and Jason to ashes. Percy wasn't sure if it was Porphyrion's lightning, but he was sure it _wasn't_ Zeus. What kind of father would want to kill his son when they were the best chance they got?

Jason was about to call down his own lightning, trying to forge a lightning using both his and his father's powers, but some _empousa_ arrived and started attacking him. Percy groaned.

"I'll handle them!" Percy shouted at Jason, appearing in front of him. He started slashing at the nearest one, trying to drive it away from Jason. "You handle bringing Porphyrion down!"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Frank running around. _Probably to tell the gods of Annabeth's plans_, he thought, and began slashing at more _empousa_. It wasn't hard, considering the fact that he was a killing machine.

Suddenly, the flare arrow erupted into red fireworks in the sky. The Laistrygonian giants have arrived. A few minutes later, a blue spluttered in the sky. The _anemoi thuellai_ have arrived.

Jason broke from the group, heading off to fight the _anemoi thuellai_, with Frank tailing behind him. Being the only two who actually _likes_ using an Imperial Gold sword (or gladius, that's what the Roman sword is called) to fight, they would be the best option to defeat the _anemoi thuellai_. If Jason defeated them ever so easily during his first – well, not so first – encounter, then they figured that it was the Imperial Gold weapon that sliced them to bits so easily. Well, Annabeth figured it out.

Percy tuned back to the fight. Zeus didn't look too happy to be left with his least favorite nephew (or so Percy assumed), but he focused on defeating the giant king. Percy rolled over, dodging another one of Zeus' lightning. Seriously, did they both want to kill him?

He tried to get closer, but Porphyrion kept blocking him with his glowing spear. Change of plans. He ran around him, slid beneath his thrust, and sliced his leg in the process. It didn't do much, but it was better than nothing.

Zeus called down another lightning, and shot Porphyrion. It hit him, but he seemed fine. Percy remembered his anti-Zeus thing. He was going to be a whole lot harder to defeat without Jason around. If only there was a way to get closer to him…

He didn't notice that they had been fighting for four hours. They had woken up at dawn, which meant that it was around ten o'clock at the moment. Jason had left two hours ago, to fend off the _anemoi thuellai_. He ducked below Porphyrion's spear, and slashed at him again. Again, it didn't do much.

Jason came running back, and switched places with Percy. Annabeth's plan was in motion. He ran up next to Frank, who was currently trying to knock a Laistrygonian dead.

He focused on a chunk of ice, willing it to defrost and turned back to its liquid state. The solid state obeyed, turning back into water. It took a lot of his power to make sure that it didn't turn back to solid under the cold weather.

He willed that bit of water to dose the Laistrygonian. Laistrygonian was ready to dose Frank in fire. The water met with the huge fireball, and extinguished it. Fire out, water's still in the game.

The gush of water hit the Laistrygonian right on the face, and Percy allowed the freezing cold air to freeze the water. The water froze, locking the Laistrygonian's head in an ice cube. Before the giant could fall and smash the ice on its head, Frank and Percy took out their swords at cut through its stomach. The giant screamed from inside the ice, shattering the solid state, before disintegrating into golden dust.

Frank high-fived Percy, but their victory didn't last long. Percy looked behind Frank's shoulder to see Annabeth, almost dying from Laistrygonian, which was choking her. He ran from where Frank was standing, and cut the giant's huge arm. He screamed in pain.

"You will pay for that!" the giant roared, and grabbed huge rocks from the ground and started throwing them at Percy. They were aimed with such a great skill it was hard to dodge.

Percy glanced at where Annabeth was lying on the cold, soft snow. She was gone, but he could see boot-tracks in the snow, heading for the giant's back. The Laistrygonian was hardly paying any attention, and was cackling and laughing evilly, as if he thought Percy was dead. _You wish_, he silently thought, and watched as Annabeth's bronze knife pierced through the giant's humungous body. It disintegrated into a fan of golden dust, which dispersed in the cold win.

He looked at his surroundings and took a good look at his friends. Being a good leader he was, he made sure they were alright, and not terribly injured. Piper was doing well, charmspeaking the giants, who in Percy's opinion were stupider than him, and that's saying a lot (according to Annabeth). Frank was already running up the mountain, trying to get to Section E where Hephaestus was currently fighting a couple of Lycaon's wolves. Of course, being a god, he finished them off easily, but more kept coming at him.

Leo was too far away to see, but he was sure he was doing great. There were only a few Laistrygonians left, and it wouldn't be long until they're all gone. "Hang on guys!" he yelled, and focused on a huge patch of ice.

_Melt_, he commanded, and the ice started melting. He imagined the water rising, heading towards the row of giants with maximum speed. He heard a sudden gush, and felt water drip on him. Luckily for a son of Poseidon, he didn't get wet.

There was a tugging sensation in his gut, and the water sped even faster, knocking monsters and wolves all around him. It even hit Porphyrion before slowly freezing his left arm.

The giants weren't so lucky. The were frozen from head to toe, their eyes glaring daggers at Percy as he walked to his two friends, who were shivering wet.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?" Annabeth said, her teeth shattering from her wet clothes and the cold weather. Piper walked over to them, and she was just as wet.

Percy grinned, and held onto their shoulder. He imagined the water slowly going to the ground, and forming a patch of ice right below their feet. "Careful," he said, holding both of the girls' hands, and helping them to step off the slippery ice.

"Thanks," Piper said. She was shivering cold. Annabeth was shivering, her teeth chattering loudly. Piper gave Percy the look that told him to go warm her up, and left to fight with Frank.

Percy draped his coat around Annabeth's shoulders. "Percy, you don't have to do this," Annabeth said, proceeding to take the coat off.

He shook his head. "Nah," he replied, draping the coat back on her shoulders. "I don't feel cold. Besides, you look great in it."

She flushed red, before sighing. "OK, fine," she surrendered. She looked over to where Jason was standing, and back at the Laistrygonians. "I'll give them an hour," she said, staring at the Laistrygonians who was breathing warm air inside the ice blocks. "In the meantime, go on back to your position."

"Of course Wise Girl," Percy teased, and kissed her gently on the cheek, before running off to The Zone, leaving Annabeth alone, shaking her head.

Jason was doing fine. He was doing a great job. He had a few bruises and scratches on his body, but there was nothing serious. Suddenly, Percy fell on his knees. Jason did the same, but Zeus seemed fine. He felt the cold wind run through his hair. It was strong, because it had managed to knock him off his feet.

Suddenly, the air tensed, and there was a scream. Her high-pitched scream sent mountains of snow down the mountain, causing a slight avalanche.

The air grew hot, burning hot. It felt like Percy was back at the Mt. Saint Helens, when the telkhines were trying to burn him with hot lava. He blushed, remembering his first kiss. He shook his head. No time to think about now.

Jason jogged over to where he was standing, but a stronger wind toppled them back down onto the snow. Once again, the air tensed, and heat burned through their molecules.

"Do you think that's the effect of the Ice Age Battle?" Jason asked. Percy took a while to figure out what he meant. Of course. The cold wind would be Khione using her snow powers, making the storm more vivid and alive. The sudden heat would be Leo, burning coals of fire into Khione's skin.

Percy wondered if Leo was still strong enough to keep going. He knew how tiring it was to use his powers to the max. If he was about to topple over, then there was no way they could win this war.

"I think so," Percy finally replied. "I just hope Leo's OK." Jason nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Porphyrion roared in pain, with Zeus toppling over a little bit. The son of Poseidon could see that Zeus was exhausted. His knees were buckling, and he was covered in Ichor wounds. Jason and Percy shared a look, and they knew it was time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Viola! <em>What do you think? Send me a review! Oh, and just so you get where the sections are, I posted the picture of the battle map on my new blog for my fanfiction stories (erase the spaces when you copy paste the link): **

**h t t p : / / w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i o n d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m / p o s t / 8 9 4 7 7 5 0 0 7 0 / h e y - g u y s - j u s t - t o - m a k e - c l e a r - v i e w - o f - w h a t - t h e - p e a k**

**Oh, and guess what? I've been thinking... as a special treat, I'll write FOUR epilogues for this story. One for Percabeth, the other for the three winners on my poll! So please vote on my poll so I can write the other THREE epilogues!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL AND REVIEW!**

**(If you can't vote on my poll, send in your votes trough reviews, or PM me.)**

**Which couples should appear in the story. PLEASE VOTE FOR THREE COUPLES (ONE for Jason, ONE for Leo and ONE for Frank):**

**Jason/Piper**

**Jason/Reyna**

**Leo/Piper**

**Leo/Hazel**

**Frank/Gwen**

**Frank/Hazel**

**VOTE YOUR COUPLE CHOICES! OH, AND VISIT MY NEW BLOG:**

**w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i o n d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m**

**(erase all spaces)**

**REVIEW! And sorry for the long extra author's note.**


	16. XVI: Annabeth

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday (at least yesterday where I'm from). Anyways, this is a chapter that I hope you would enjoy. Who should I do next? Jason, Frank, or Hazel?**

**One quick message for _Me_ who reviewed before I updated. If the link didn't work, then go to my blog, and scroll down. You'll see the picture in one of my entries :)**

* * *

><p>XVI<p>

Annabeth

Annabeth watched from the distance, thinking about what her Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend was going to do. She shook her head. Hopefully it wasn't something that would disrupt her plans.

According to her calculations, if they were able to defeat Khione first, most of the army would retreat – which meant no more enemy demigods. Once they defeat Porphyrion, all the giants would have to step down, which meant Gaea would stop rising. And if she stopped rising, then the world would be safe.

But of course, there was the bad side. If they defeated Porphyrion first, Khione might double in power, as the new leader of the giants and most trustable servant of Gaea. Thus, the giants will be, uh, motivated to rise, and Gaea would finally be awaken. And when _that_ happens, all is lost.

_Don't think positive_, Annabeth reminded herself. It was what Hazel had taught her ever since they have befriended one another. She explained how things were much easier to face if you faced the positive side, and there's always a 99% chance that your luck would be the best of luck.

Of course, she was sure Hazel got that from Apollo. All demigods have the worst luck, whether they like it or not. Sure, some might have a worse luck than others, but no one can be unluckier than demigods.

Annabeth scratched her head, trying to remember her position. If only she wasn't ADHD, then she could prevent her mind from wandering off. The Ice Age. She was supposed to fight off the demigods that were trying to ambush Leo, while Poseidon work on sprouting water and all that, and Leo work on defeating the ice princess.

She ran up onto higher ground. That was when things got worse. From her position, she could see a whole new army of demigods reappearing onto the mountain. Where did they even get all these demigods?

She ran to Section C to go warn Hazel to send a flare arrow. They have five flare arrows: a red one, signaling the arrival of a Laistrygonian army, a blue one, for the _anemoi thuellai_, a yellow one, for new armies of demigods, a green one, for more monsters, and a brown one, just in case, for Gaea.

"Hazel!" Annabeth screamed, her own voice pounding her eardrums. Her echo was loud, as if the sound waves carried it for miles and miles.

Hazel turned to face her, and release the arrow she was pulling. Annabeth watched in awe as the daughter of Apollo hit her target without even looking. She shook her head, and focused on what was going on. "What's up?" Hazel asked her, as Annabeth walked closer towards her.

"Send the yellow flare up. I see another army coming in," she replied, tapping her foot nervously.

The younger demigod nodded her head, and grabbed an arrow with a yellow ribbon tied around the stick. She shot it in the air, where it burst into yellow fireworks.

Annabeth grinned at her, before rushing down the high area and down to the Ice Age. When she got there, she saw Leo in a hand-in-hand combat with Khione. Well, you wouldn't really call it _hand-in-hand_. After all, they weren't really grabbing at each other, trying to pin the other one down. They were using their powers, their hands flipping and turning, as if that was how they controlled it.

Her mind wondered to Percy for a while. How did he control his powers? Part of her brain began thinking that, while the other part was watching Leo's movements carefully. He twisted and turned, trying to figure out a way to bring the snow goddess down.

Fire spluttered from his fingers, whirling to life. It acted like a whip, smacking the goddess in the face. Annabeth felt the winds getting stronger around her. She knew that Khione was definitely _not_ liking the feeling of getting smacked with fire. The air tensed, this time heat surrounding the cold. She could swear that the tension could be felt miles away.

It was a double feeling – both hot and cold. She thought of a way for Leo to quickly finish him off. What to do? She stroked her chin, until she felt presence behind her. She turned and clashed her knife against the attacker's sword. Seriously, what is it with people and swords?

Her mind was now thinking three different things at once. One third of her brain was now analyzing her opponent's attacks, trying to discover a way to disarm him. Then she saw the perfect moment. He lifted his left arm – just a tiny bit – leaving a good enough hole for Annabeth to stab through.

She didn't waste a second. She twisted her knife, disarming him. She stabbed him – not to deep – and ran off to find her mother. One typical thing for the children of Athena: they just keep adding more and more thoughts day by day.

She rushed to Section D to find her mother fighting the now unfrozen Laistrygonians. Of course, being has its perks, which meant it was pretty easy to defeat them. The hard part was: they were now reforming _twice_ as fast.

She checked the watch she was currently wearing. 12:03 PM. They didn't have much time. "Mother!" she called out, rushing towards the goddess of wisdom. She didn't care if the Laistrygonians would attack her and kill her. It was an emergency.

Athena looked at her daughter, running towards her, and quickly whispered something in Mars' ears. He perked up at whatever the goddess told him, an evil smile creeping up his face. Once Athena left his side, he yelled, and started slashing, killing, stabbing like a maniac. Of course, to Annabeth it made sense, seeing as he _was_ the God of War, after all.

"Is there something wrong?" the goddess asked, her voice soft and full of worry. Her gray eyes looked more intense than ever.

"Didn't you see the flare?" she asked. Athena thought for a while, trying to recall, before quickly nodding. "We need a way to distract them. They're arriving in… thirty seconds."

Athena nodded, and quick spluttered a bunch of nonsense words. To normal demigods and mortals (and perhaps some of the gods), they would be nonsense words. But to Annabeth, they made perfect sense.

She nodded in approval of her mother's plan, and ran off to gather the necessary demigods for this plan.

"Frank!" she yelled, calling for the Roman demigod. The son of Mercury spun around, facing her. "Meet you by The Zone in ten seconds!"

She ran off as quickly as she could to get Hazel. "Hazel!" she said, catching her breath. She checked her watch. She made it to the higher ground in five seconds. New world record.

Her friend turned to look at her. "Yeah?" she asked calmly.

Annabeth was getting impatient. She started tapping her foot nervously. Now she only had three seconds to tell Hazel what to do and run to The Zone. If she was late, then hopefully Frank got the message when he saw the new demigods, and will start to fight them.

"," she said quickly, jumbling up the words.

Hazel's face was filled with confusion, as she tried to make out what her older friend had said. But Annabeth didn't have time to stay and chat. She glanced at her watch. One second and thirty-two milliseconds left.

She quickened her pace once more, letting the cold wind freeze her to death. The jacket Percy had given her was now fluttering in the wind, her hair blowing wildly. Even though Leo's power could be felt all the way from here, it was still cold. She knew Khione was using her powers to full blast, whereas Leo was trying to make sure he didn't collapse.

She'll worry about that later. She ran faster, not caring the fact that this sudden burst of run might take away most of her energy to fight. She couldn't risk more demigods coming onto the battlefield. Her plan might crumble and fall.

Finally, she reached the area in front of the zone. Exactly three milliseconds left. In no time, the army of demigods approached. She gave Frank a quick look. It meant one thing: fight.

Her mother's plan was in action. Of course, it was forbidden for the gods to fight the demigods, unless they challenged them. So her mother couldn't just pop out of nowhere and start fighting the army of demigods.

Annabeth squinted her eyes. In the group was a camper. A camper from Camp Half-Blood. A friend. What was she doing there? Wasn't this the enemy army?

The army advanced. Frank and Annabeth readied their weapons, unsheathing them. Frank glanced at Annabeth worryingly, his eyes darting between a girl in the group and her. She squinted her eyes at the group, and her eyes widened. Hazel can't be that unlucky, can she?

Suddenly, the leader ordered, "Attack!" and demigods started fighting left and right. The two girls broke away from the group, and ran towards Annabeth. She got her knife ready. She was ready to kill the Greek camper, knowing how much they despised each other. But killing the Roman… she didn't have the heart to do that.

Annabeth raised her knife to attack, but the Roman stopped her. "Annabeth! No! We've been sent to be disguised as enemy demigods and _help_ you," she said.

Annabeth did a debate in her head. Option One: she could be helping them. Spying on the enemy, telling them what headquarters were saying. Not a bad idea. But then there's Option Two: she could be lying. All she knew what that she could try and ambush her when her guard was low.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked slyly, squinting her eyes at the Roman demigod.

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "Quick, pretend to be fighting!" she whispered, and drew her weapon. Both Annabeth and her started slashing their swords, parrying, just as they would do during sword-fighting classes.

The other girl, the Camp Half-Blood camper, stood at the side, watching her friends, or her friend and not-so-much-of-a-friend, fight. Whenever an enemy demigod went to ask her why she wasn't fighting, she just 'assured' them everything was under control, and that they should mind their own business.

Annabeth ducked under the Roman's attack, quickly twirling and slashing at her armor. "Now let me ask again, how do I know you're not lying?"

"Ask Frank! He knows when I'm lying or not!" she yelled impatiently, slashing at Annabeth as if this was a practice match at Camp Legion.

Annabeth stopped. She took a look at Frank, who was gazing at her with worried eyes. She sighed. "Alright," she surrendered. "I believe you. But what's _Dr_ewdoing here?"

The Roman sighed. "We needed a way to convince the Adrian and Danny that we were willing to give up camp and join them in fighting. My first option would've been Reyna, but she wasn't available," she said, and muttered something that sounded like 'stupid daughter of Venus.'

Annabeth nodded. "Alright, you keep your act up. My mother has a plan and it's now in action," she said, and turned to pick up another fight.

"Wait," the Roman said, grabbing Annabeth's wrist. "How's Hazel? Did you meet Adrian?"

"Hazel's fine," Annabeth reassured her younger friend, who was watching this whole new sympathy thing with amusement. "We met Adrian. He, uh, died a hero, protecting his little sister. I wouldn't worry about your friend, Gwen."

Gwen smiled, and then started acting tough. Annabeth watched in amusement as she saw her face morph into something more Mars-like. Drew started tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you done telling them?" she asked, her eyes piercing through Annabeth's back.

Gwen nodded and did a quick wave at Annabeth, and ran off to pretend to pick up a fight. Annabeth ran again, trying to find the proper fight. An enemy demigod decided to fight her, and slashed at her upper arm. She turned to look at him, and started a locked combat.

Suddenly, an enchanting and strong voice echoed through the winds. "Leave," it said, strong and bold. It was enchanting, like a thousand tiny bells ringing in the wind. Whoever had that voice must have a lot of charmers on her side.

"Leave," it repeated, after pausing for some time. She watched as enemy demigods turned dazed, and started walking slowly off the battlefield. The voice continued to chant the single word, pausing before she repeated the word.

Annabeth knew the voice was strong. She had the urge to leave as well. Drew seemed completely unaffected, and was scowling, as if she knew the voice. Gwen, on the other hand, was having trouble resisting.

Annabeth watched as every enemy troop around her started leaving. Everyone turned to search for the source of the enchanting voice. Even Porphyrion, who was about twenty feet away, was having a hard time resisting the voice.

She turned to look at the top of Section C. There, on the hills, with Hazel watching contently, was Piper and her magical voice.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. And great news: I have the whole day off today, because it's a national holiday where I'm from! Anyways, REVIEW and vote for the poll. Once again, here are your options (please vote ONE for Jason, ONE for Leo, and ONE for Frank):<strong>

**Jason/Piper**

**Jason/Reyna**

**Leo/Piper**

**Leo/Hazel**

**Frank/Gwen**

**Frank/Hazel**

**I'll tell you the results of the poll on 21st August, 2011. That's the final day to vote! Anyways, R&R, and check out my blog by going to my author profile here on Fanfiction and clicking the link to the hompage, or copy pasting this link and erasing all the spaces:**

**w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i o n d r i v e. t u m b l r . c o m**

**ONE LAST THING. I have a question, and if you can answer correctly, you can find something great in your email! The first person to answer correctly gets a little prize ;) All you have to do is answer the question, and if you get it right, there will be a sweet surprise sitting in your email inbox! Now here's the question:**

**"Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies"**

**Whose quote is that?**

**To send me your answers, post it in the reviews. To send in your email, PM me or go to:**

** h t t p : / / w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i o n d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m / s u b m i t**

**(dont worry, no one will read your email when you send me using the link above. Don't forget to erase the spaces though!)**

**VOTE, REVIEW AND ANSWER THE QUESTION! :D**


	17. XVII: Jason

**Another chapter done! Time to announce the winner of the question... RisingSkyscraper! Congratulations! Send me your email through PM to get you sweet surprise ;)**

* * *

><p>XVII<p>

Jason

Jason watched as Piper chanted, "Leave" over and over again. Her voice was mesmerizing. It was so powerful, that it could have been close to Aphrodite's own charmspeaking ability. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Piper stood on the edge of the high area, her wind blowing in the air. A rosy-pink aura started to surround her, and a gush of soft pink petals danced around her. Slowly, starting from her feet, she transformed, turning into a girl wearing a beautiful Greek pink chiton. Her hair had now grown until it reached her waist, with tiny curls in some places. Her choppy hair was now layered. Her mother had given her a new do.

Piper didn't seem to like the transformation, but her face was smiling brightly, sending this warm aura throughout the whole area. Her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled as it changed from brown, to blue, to green.

The petals continued to dance around her, and doves fluttered above her. He turned around, to see Annabeth, Frank, Gwen and Drew walking up to him.

"Wow," Frank breathed. He was right about one thing. This was definitely a sight to see.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Who knew she had a such a strong voice?"

"The highest level of charmspeaking," Drew mumbled, jealous. "And Mom decides to bless her in the process, too."

"The highest level of charmspeaking," Jason repeated. No wonder her voice sounded like angels singing in the sky.

"The most powerful state," Drew agreed, though her voice was filled with hate. "No one can resist, even a charmspeaker herself. Unless, of course, Aphrodite…" her eyes filled with realization.

"Unless what?" Gwen asked, impatient. Typical Gwen.

"Unless Aphrodite blesses you with the same state," she whispered, smiling happily. "Unless Aphrodite gave you the highest level of charmspeaking."

Jason stared at Piper in awe. Had she reached that level all by herself? Or was she blessed? Just like Drew? Jason hoped that she did it all by herself, otherwise, she would stop using her gift of charmspeak from her mom.

"No wonder Reyna keeps charmspeaking. She wants to reach that level," Gwen scoffed, thinking how ridiculous the idea sounded.

Percy stood in the midst of the wonderstruck demigods, gods, and monsters. Even Leo and Khione had stopped fighting, because the air seemed to warm up a bit more. Porphyrion was still debating on whether he should leave.

Suddenly, a scream sounded, and the air around them tensed. Hazel rushed over to where they were standing, and whispered something in Annabeth's ear.

Demigods were snapping consciousness everywhere. Their eyes started to slowly seem more focused and more evil. Piper stopped chanting, covering her ears from the scream. Her beautiful do was still there, though.

Battle erupted once again. Porphyrion's cold eyes glared at both Jason and Percy, and glanced disapprovingly at Gwen and Drew. The both just glared at the giant back.

Battle cries were cried out everywhere, swords clashing even more furiously than before. The air tensed, and Jason saw two figures standing at the peak of Section C. Leo and Khione were fighting.

Snow blew in all directions, creating the wildest snowstorm in human history. Even Porphyrion had trouble walking in the snowstorm. Leo seemed unaffected. It was still hard, considering the wind, but he tried his best. The snow would melt as soon as it touched his body, and left something that looked like steam.

Jason tried his best to fight through the snow. Leo was shouting, but his voice was muffled by the raging sounds of the wind. Khione smirked evilly, and flicked her arm. The snowstorm grew bigger, and some of the enemy demigods toppled to the ground.

How they survived this temperature, he didn't know. There was lack of oxygen in the air. Zeus was trying to gain control of the winds, trying to make them stop. He tried to summon thunder, but the snowstorm prevented it. In the meantime, no one could move. No one could fight.

"Don't you hear it?" Frank yelled from beside him. His voice was slightly muffled, but Jason did his best and figured it out. "The lines of the prophecy! They're repeating themselves!"

Jason stood there, bewildered. Sure enough, the entire prophecy was ringing in his head. _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call/To storm or fire, the world must fall/An oath to keep with final breath/And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_.

There was one line that stood out though. _To storm or fire, the world must fall_. The event was happening now. It's either the fire wins, or they would just die.

Jason heard Leo scream some words. He tried to decode them, but failed to no avail. Khione screamed her shrieking scream, piercing itself through Jason's ears. Jason closed his eyes and tried to cover his ears, but it was no use. The snowstorm was now twice as worse.

Finally, Jason caught Leo's voice. "You may have unlimited powers unlike me, Khione," he screamed, "but there is one thing you should know. Villains always lose! Especially the icy ones!"

Leo screamed. His body flamed. His eyes got intense. Fire spluttered to live, circling his body. Flames danced on his palms. He clenched his fist, and pointed one finger at Khione. The fire and flames lunged at the goddess in the speed of light.

She screamed in terror, her piercing screams hurting Jason's ears. The snowstorm multiplied by seven, and the wind danced frantically. Porphyrion was pushed to the ground, but he was slowly getting up. It would be the best time to strike him, but if his father's powers didn't work, then so won't his.

Khione's flowing white dress burnt, turning into black ashes that cloaked her body, resembling her old flowing dress. Her straight black hair turned into a messy frizz, and her skin darkened. Slowly, as she got hurt, the winds died around them.

Piper, who was standing at least five feet away from the burning goddess, watched the battle with amusement, fear, and happiness. She was watching it from the exclusive seat, front row and in 3D. Jason would've loved that spot. He would definitely bring some popcorn.

He shook his head. He wasn't going to let his ADHD get the best of him. He watched as the color from Leo's face drained, turning paler with every blow of fire. The fire wasn't as intense as it was in the beginning, when it was flaming red. Now it was orange, slowly turning to yellow.

Finally, Leo stopped. Everyone in the clearing was watching Leo intently. Jason could hear his heavy breathing from where he was standing. The winds carried Leo's voice for miles. His breaths were echoing on the silent peak.

Khione turned to look at the son of Hephaestus, her piercing cold eyes boring holes in Leo's chest. She was breathing heavily as well, and Ichor was all over her body. Leo hadn't laid a single finger on her, but Ichor spilled anyways.

Leo closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "It's over," he said, glaring at the snow goddess. "You lost."

Jason watched as the snow goddess just glared at him, but the truth was dawning on her. She had lost, and a demigod had just defeated her. Jason glanced at Hephaestus who was watching from Section E, a bright smile plastered on his face. He was beaming with pride. Leo would be happy to know that.

Jason looked back at Khione. She slowly rose, trying to balance herself on her feet. "You win this time, demigod," she hissed, her eyes colder than ever. "I will be back, and you can ensure that."

Snow surrounded the goddess, enveloping her into her own mini-snowstorm. Snowflakes of different patterns blew in the wind. In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Enemy demigods were murmuring all around Jason. "What should we do now?" a girl with dark, wavy shoulder-length hair whispered to her friend.

The other girl, who was blond with beautiful blue eyes, kept quiet. All the enemy demigods glanced at Danny, who was standing near Section E. They were waiting for a command, but Jason could tell that every one of them was wishing for an order to retreat.

"Wimps," he head Gwen mutter under her breath, as she watched the army of demigods' faces morphed into a face of plead.

Danny shook his head. "We are here to fight for her mistress, Gaea! We will _not_ evacuate the battle!" Danny ordered, his voice echoing in the winds.

Demigods began murmuring everywhere. Jason wondered if they were debating on whether to listen to him. Danny waited for a cry of victory, a cry of joy, a cry of agreement. Finally, several cried out a triumphant cry, but most remained quiet.

"We won't go on, Ray," one hissed. He had short-cropped brown hair, and cold green eyes. "Khione's our mistress, not Gaea!" Demigods roared in agreement, putting the swords in the air. The girls in front of Jason shouted in agreement.

Danny glared at them. "I'm first in command. You shall obey me," he ordered, his voice strict.

"Whatever," the boy with brown hair and green eyes said, and threw his weapon to the ground. He started walking towards the outskirts of the mountain, murmuring something about a promise broken.

Danny watched as the demigods left one by one. Their weapons were left scattered on the ground, left to nothing but memory of their useless efforts to fight. Jason felt sorry for them. He felt sorry for all the demigods that died in effort of fighting for nothing.

"Fine!" he called out to the brown-haired boy. "Just leave, Christopher! I've got my own army now!"

The girls in front of Jason sighed, and threw their weapons to the ground. They started to walk out of the battlefield, following about one third of the demigod army. They stopped by in front of Gwen and Drew. "You coming guys?"

They both shook their heads. "Nah, it's fine Charlotte. I'm switching sides," Gwen said, pointing her thumb at Jason and Zeus.

Charlotte and her friend glanced at each other and shrugged. "Ah, what the heck. We'll switch sides along with you," she said, walking over back to pick her sword up. She looked at her reflection in the sword and smiled.

Her friend sighed and picked up her own sword. "It guess it was never right to leave my mom," she said.

Jason looked all around him, and watched as three more demigods switched sides. This was off to a good start.

Once all the demigods that wanted to leave left, Danny turned back to the other demigods that had stayed. "Fine. We don't need them. We'll just fight them on our own! For Gaea!" he yelled, and the other demigods mimicked him, raising their swords in the air.

The battle's back on. Porphyrion smiled evilly at Danny, liking the boy's fighting spirit. He mumbled something about Gaea choosing well, and turned his gaze back at the son of Jupiter.

Electricity jolted down Jason's spine, making his hair stick on end. His fingers curled around his gladius determinedly. His face morphed into a strong expression, determination covering every single detail. He glanced at Percy, who had been quiet the whole time. Percy nodded encouragingly, and readied his own weapon.

Annabeth led the others away from The Zone. Charlotte glanced back at Jason and Percy, and ran back. "Look, I can't just keep this information to myself," she said, and grabbed the boys' wrist, dragging them further away from Porphyrion.

Jason raised an eyebrow at the young girl. "As a daughter of Hermes, I snoop around quite a lot. Even if it meant snooping around ex-friendly ground," she whispered, glancing at Porphyrion nervously. Fortunately, he was too focused on trying to kill the King of the Gods.

"Anyways, I found this piece of information," she said. "Porphyrion was talking to Gaea about planning out the attack formations and such. He was boasting about how he was twice as strong as he was back in the days."

"And how is this helpful?" Percy asked, not getting it.

"Just listen. Apparently, Pamela, my blonde friend, was there, and was taking the duty as waitress and Porphyrion's adviser. Of course, that scored her some privileges into asking questions. Porphyrion later spilled the beans, telling her that it would take _two_ children of the Big Three and the King of the Gods himself to defeat him. That's why when Jason and Zeus worked together at first, nothing worked."

"So what you're saying is, that if Jason uses his electric powers, and I use my water powers, combined with Zeus' powers…" Percy asked, trailing off.

Charlotte nodded. "Porphyrion is nothing but dust."

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like this chapter? Tell me what you think of it by pressing the blue button below! The plan revealing this was dedicated to <span>percyjackson12345<span> who put some sense into me... somehow, and gave me the idea. THANKS!**

** Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! Keep reviewing! And don't forget to vote the poll from the last chapter! (I'm too lazy to type it again here, so please go back to the last chapter to see the choices, LOL)**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTER**

**BY CLICKING THE BLUE BUTTON BELOW!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. XVIII: Hazel

**Hey guys! I know I had time to post like, hundreds more chapters yesterday, but I was too caught up in writing my own original series, which I have recently started :) I'm still in the first book, though, and hopefully, I'll be able to get it published :D**

**Anyways, I think this is a crappy chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Not much action, a little Leo/Hazel (I'm still not going to tell you who's going to wind up with who) and a little preview of the Porphyrion battle that's going to be told by Percy in the next chapter :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>XVIII<p>

Hazel

Hazel watched as Charlotte ran back to join them once more. She had a proud grin on her face, and that was _not_ making Annabeth or Piper feel comfortable. If she hurt any one of them, she'll swear she's going to…

"I told them how to defeat Porphyrion," Charlotte beamed, as if she did the best thing on earth. Technically, it _was_ the best thing on earth.

"How much time do we have?" Hazel asked Annabeth who was checking her watch.

She looked up with dread on her face. "Sundown. And look," she said, pointing at the sun. "In exactly three hours, Gaea would rise. Well, I can't be sure, but I tried to calculate the speed of her rising, divided by the power she needed, and the radius of earth in the area, plus the "

"Who cares?" Leo shouted. He was obviously happy he defeated the snow goddess. Hazel studied him carefully. His army jacket was steaming, probably because of the excessive heat. His curly hair was flying in all direction. His jeans were ripped on the knees, and he was missing a shoe. All in all, he looked cute.

"Uh, Haze? Do you mind not staring at me, no matter how good-looking I am?" his voice mocked her. She blushed, and punched him on the shoulder.

"Ha-ha, very funny Valdez," she said, rolling her eyes.

She studied him more closely as he continued to walk beside her. His eyes were droopy and worn out. Frost covered parts of his face, and the bottom edges of his ears. His face was paler than usual, but it was better than when he just defeated Khione. His hands were weak and relaxed, as if they hurt if he tried to move them.

She shook her head. No time to think like that in the war. She stared at Piper, who was suffering Drew's horrible rant about how their mother had _blessed_ her with the highest level of charmspeaking. _As if it would last forever_, Hazel silently thought, rolling her eyes. She was sure Venus wouldn't give that kind of charmspeaking to a stuck-up, snobby, little…

"Hey, you OK?" Leo asked from beside her.

She mentally shook her head. She didn't want Leo to think she was a psycho for thinking these thoughts. "I'm fine," she simply stated. Leo gave her a weird look, before turning his gaze back to the snow in front of them.

It had stopped snowing, but the snow still layered the grown. The wind wasn't as cold anymore, but considering the fact that you're on a mountaintop, it was still freezing.

Hazel rubbed her arms together, creating heat. She stared at the sun. If only she was granted the power of the sun and light, she could make the place a little warmer. Unfortunately, that wasn't her field. She was a healer, not a lighter. That was Adrian's field.

Her heart grew heavy as she thought about Adrian. She missed him; his warm smile, his reassuring voice, his sarcastic grin, and loving hugs. She missed him, telling her everything would be alright. She could imagine what Adrian would say in a situation like this. "Think positive… and remember to eat fried chicken." She giggled, remembering how much he loved fried chicken.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked. The others had gone off to fight, but Annabeth had sent Hazel to go take care of Leo.

Hazel shook her head. "Nothing. Just something Adrian used to say," she sighed. She opened the lid of her cylinder, and took out Adrian's APA. The sunlight was still glowing. She tried to remember what her father had told her long ago… something about knowing when an APA has been broken, if the owner has died. Something about the name… The name, which the APA is tied to, will stop glowing.

"Whoa," Leo breathed. "Where'd you get the cool arrow?"

Hazel smiled. "Adrian made it. It's his arrow. We have this thing called an APA, Apollo's Promise Arrows. It's this golden arrow that seals your promise. Only Apollo kids have APAs, though. It's handmade," she said, handing him the arrow.

He smiled fondly at it, probably thinking about the blueprints. "I have a blueprint of an APA back at Camp Legion. I could give it to you to copy, if you like," she said, reading his mind.

He grinned. "Awesome." He handed her back the arrow gently. She smiled sadly at it, before tucking it away in her cylinder.

"Come on Leo," she sighed, grabbing his wrist. "Let's get you to the temple."

There weren't a lot of people at the temple. Her dad was no longer there. He probably took her place at Section C. She went over and stared at the herbs that her father used to make human medicine.

Quince, lemon grass, hawthorn, peppermint, catnip, ginger… chocolate? What was that doing there? She rolled her eyes when she saw the jar's label: DO NOT TOUCH. EXPLOSIVE. Great. Ask your dad to protect his jar of chocolate by labeling it as explosives. She's sure anyone could tell the difference.

She turned to look at Leo, who was studying her. She studied him. She stared at his wound – the wound he got from saving her from Danny's sword. That needed treatment. Some medicine would work, and maybe some nectar would do some good.

She glanced at a jar, containing the herb yarrow. What did it cure again? She tried to remember her healing lessons that she had ever since she found out she was a healer. She scrunched her eyebrows. Did it counter poison?

Her dad must have given Leo some, because it must be eaten quickly. She grabbed a tiny bit of those, and added some cannabis to release the pain. She put them in a pestle and started to crush them using the mortar. She found some water and poured it in a glass.

"Heat this up for me, would you?" Hazel asked Leo, after hesitating for some time. She hoped it didn't drain his energy even further.

Leo nodded, and took the glass. She gave him a pot to use, and he started to boil the water. After letting it cool for a while, she put the crushed herbs in, and handed them to Leo. He used his fire powers again. Finally, she poured the liquid inside a glass. It came out light green.

"Drink it," she urged, seeing Leo's face, which wasn't very good.

Leo drank it – much to his displeasure – and gulped it down quickly. Hazel poured some nectar onto his wound, and started singing an Apollo healing song. Once that was over, she gave him some ambrosia to let him gain some energy.

"You're ready for battle," she said, picking herself up. She had bandaged Leo's wound and checked his temperature to make sure he wasn't heating up. And when she says heating up, she meant _literally_ heating up.

Leo grinned and said a quick _thank you_ and ran outside to fight, hammer in his hand. She sighed and grabbed another quiver of arrow and her bow, which was hanging among the many bows on the wall.

She ran over to where her dad was standing, shooting arrows better than she ever could. She took a deep breath, and ran up to him. "Hey Dad!" she called out. He turned to face her, while aiming at a monster. He released the arrow, and hit the target in the heart. Hazel shook her head. She would never get how her father does that.

"Yeah kiddo?" he asked, still staring at her while shooting monsters in the heart. Hazel was now only a foot away from him, but Apollo was still shouting in her face.

She rolled her eyes. "I've got this," she said, grinning. Her dad smiled, ruffled her hair, and ran off, heading to Section B.

Hazel eyed a monster that was creeping up behind Percy's back in The Zone. Her eyes narrowed, her eyes getting sharper. Time slowed down when she narrowed her eyes, and she knew the right time to release the bow. The monster was about to stab Percy, which she knew wouldn't work, when she released her arrow, which was practically zooming faster than light. It hit the monster in the chest, and disintegrated.

She watched as Percy tried to melt the snow around him. Hazel got an idea. What he needed was a huge water source, and where else could she get that source other than from the Ice Age? She looked at Frank, who was down below.

"Hey Frank!" she called out, catching his attention. "Mind getting my dad and ask him to watch Section E for me? Again?"

Frank shook his head, smiling, and ran off to get her dad. She smiled to herself, and ran off to find Neptune.

Neptune was currently in Section D, fighting off the Laistrygonian giants that had somehow defrost themselves from Percy's ice cubes. Leo stood beside him, fighting the giants as well. He was doing a decent job, for someone who had used up most of his energy. Athena, Mars and Gwen, that's right, _Gwen_, was fighting beside them, slashing at the giants that had recently double in numbers.

"Nep– Poseidon!" she called out.

Poseidon turned around to face the daughter of Apollo. Hazel ran up to him and caught her breath. "I have an idea, but I need your help," she said between breaths. Poseidon nodded, and asked her to lead the way.

She ran toward the Ice Age, bringing him to the spring water that was pouring out from under a rock. "If you could get that water to spring out from under a rock somewhere in The Zone, Percy would have a water source that he could use to help defeat Porphyrion," Hazel explained.

Poseidon nodded. "Of course I can do that. Which rock?"

"Any rock, as long as it's in The Zone."

The god nodded and put his hand down. The water went in the hole, and Hazel moved the rock right above it. Poseidon was closing his eyes, guiding the water from underground to reach a rock in The Zone. Hazel waited patiently for the god to open his eyes.

When he did, he smiled, and nodded. Hazel quickly thanked him and ran off to return to her position in Section C.

Her dad left – again – and soon she was shooting arrows at enemy demigods and monsters. She glanced at Section D, where most of the giants were already dust. Section B was under control, and Aphrodite was watching Drew charmspeak the boys to their death. The goddess was squealing, clapping her hands and jumping up and down like a five-year-old. She was acting like she was watching a romance show of some sort. Hazel would never understand.

Section E was great, with Annabeth, Frank and Piper fighting both monsters and demigods. Hephaestus had apparently been challenged by a random demigod, and is fighting him for the time being, with the demigod's fellow friends chanting him on – before Annabeth, Piper or Frank injures them.

The Zone was the worst by far. It wasn't _really_ bad, but it was worse than the rest. Hazel watched the battle from the distance, occasionally glancing away to shoot a monster or demigod.

Her eyes darted back to The Zone battle. Zeus was resting in the corner, glancing worriedly at Jason. Hazel was sure the God of the Sky couldn't care less for Percy, which wasn't an understatement. It was a fact.

Jason dodged Porphyrion's glowing spear. That thing made Hazel think about the magic staff thing from Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. She shuddered, remembering the time she had to babysit one of Reyna's younger sisters.

Percy hadn't even noticed the sprouting water, even though it was that obvious. Jason was trying to summon lightning, which he couldn't because he didn't have a spear. Another problem. Maybe if Hazel can send Frank to get a spear for Jason… maybe he could summon a lightning then.

Jason's gladius came in contact with the king giant's spear. Porphyrion cackled evilly. "You shall never be able to outsmart me!" he boomed, pushing his spear harder against Jason's gladius. The spear was so huge, Hazel was sure that Porphyrion would know it out instantly.

She was right. Jason's gladius flew out of his hands, into the air, and on the ground, a few yards from him. Percy tried to run to help him get it, but ten huge scorpions, which had suddenly appeared, surround him, trapping him in a circle.

Hazel started to panic. They needed help. But Charlotte said it herself. No one could defeat him besides Percy and Jason. Her hands shook. She didn't like where this was going. There were too many life-or-death situations in the war… she couldn't let another happen.

She closed her eyes, not willing to take in the current event. Because what she saw… what she saw…

Her eyes shut tighter, not willing to take the fact. Time seemed to slow down for a second. Hazel did not like where this story was going. Jason… Jason was about to taste the pain of Porphyrion's spear.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Rate it! Tell me what you think about the chapter. Oh, and message for <em>RisingSkyscraper<em>. I didn't receive your email. Maybe you can send it again?**

**Anyways, any one who can answer this "ANSWER ME" question, will get a review from me for one of their stories and a HUGE shoutout for them in the beginning of the next chapter _and _on_ all_ my blogs (I only have two though...)! OK, here's the question:**

_**It's not hard to find it  
><strong>__**All a little bitter sweet  
>And lookin' back on all of that<br>It's nice to believe**_

**Which song are the lyrics taken from? Send me the answer in the reviews! Alright, see you!**

** ANSWER MY "ANSWER ME" AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**PLEASE! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	19. XIX: Percy

**How are you liking the story so far? As much as I want to say this won't be ending soon, but all good things must come to an end. It's not ending in THIS chapter, but it will end pretty soon :( There's going to be a couple more chapters – about three more – and not to mention the four epilogues :D**

**Personally, I think this chapter was the best, so I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. So... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>XIX<p>

Percy

Percy watched in horror as the giant's spear got closer and closer. He wished he had water with him – it would be so much easier.

Then he saw it. A sprouting water fountain at the base of a rock, a few feet away from where his Uncle Zeus was standing. He saw his uncle's face morphed into anger. His master bolt appeared in his hands, but the son of Poseidon knew that it wouldn't do anything.

He concentrated on the water, imagining it rising higher, and slamming itself at Porphyrion, just when Zeus' lightning hit him. He felt the usual tugging sensation in his gut, and opened his eyes. He watched it rose higher and higher, before hitting Porphyrion's back – right when Zeus' lightning made contact with the giant's body.

The giant roared in pain, struggling to stand up. He was definitely strong, because he got up without too much effort. Percy cursed under his breath. He concentrated on the water, and ten geysers boomed out of the ground, right below each of the scorpions that were trapping him.

"Jason!" he called out, and dashed to grab his cousin's Imperial Gold gladius. It felt weird in his had – like some sort of foreign metal. He shook his head, and threw it to his cousin.

Porphyrion got back up. Zeus had apparently tripped him, and managed to make the giant stumble to his knees. "You think it would be that easy?" he roared. "Even though you've taken away my scorpions, you haven't defeated me!"

Jason looked at Percy, and used his eyes to ask whether it was time to fight the triple power. The older demigod shook his head. It wasn't time. Porphyrion was quite strong. First, they needed to lower his strength, and _then_ use the triple power.

Percy used his senses. A memory returned in his mind while doing so. He had started to remember vague images of his past, but he couldn't quite connect them. Who was the girl with the curly red hair, orange freckles, and crooked teeth?

He shook the thought away, and tried to concentrate on the memory that was appearing in his brain. Ares. The first person he saw was Ares, on a beach. Annabeth and Grover stood at the side, looking nervous. Police cars were lined up near the beach, telling Ares to… stop shooting the boy?

But he wasn't even _holding_ a gun. He was holding a _sword_. Even Percy knows the difference. Oh right. The policemen were mortals, so instead of swords, they saw guns.

The memory was so vivid, he felt like it was yesterday. He remembered defeating the God of War, which made the god despise him. Percy finally understood why Annabeth said he had a gift for ticking off the gods.

His senses now were telling him what to do then, back when he was fighting Ares. But during that fight, he had used the help of his father's domain, which, he had realized, isn't on the mountain right now. All he had was a spring of water from the rocks. It was a huge spring however, looking almost like a geyser.

_No_, he told himself. He had to save the energy for the big fight. He rolled away from one of Porphyrion's spear, and rolling to the left to avoid Zeus' lightning, and jumped to avoid Jason's mini-lightning.

He glared at his cousin, who just grinned and shrugged. He ran towards the giant, his sword raised in the air. When the giant wasn't looking, Percy cut through his skin, letting Ichor drip down his giant leg.

He roared in pain, and almost trampled Percy. Luckily, Zeus manipulated the wind, saving him from Porphyrion's bad pedicure. "Thanks," he muttered at his uncle.

His uncle didn't meet his eyes. "Even though the sound of you getting crushed is bad, I'd hate to live through Poseidon's constant blaming for the next couple millennia," he mumbled. Percy smiled. It was nice to know that a godly family member actually sort of _cared_ for you. Sort of.

Percy ran and pushed Jason out of the way, before he could be squashed by a giant stampede. He scowled at Porphyrion's nails – old, rusted, dirty, and it was slowly peeling. Percy shuddered. Even though he wasn't a son of Aphrodite, it was still a horrible sight to see. He could just imagine what his fingernails look like.

"Percy, look out!" Jason yelled. Percy ducked, crouching before Porphyrion's wild spear swing.

"Thanks!" he yelled at his cousin, and started running towards the giant once again.

"Don't mention it!" Jason called back, as he ran the opposite direction of Percy. Their plan: climb the giant from either sides, and slash at his giant neck.

They silently climbed the giant's body, without Porphyrion noticing. How he could miss such an annoying demigod like Jason and Percy, no one knew. Percy climbed higher, trying to not to be disgusted by the bundle of hair and warts that were on his body.

Once they got to the neck, Percy just thought of one word: yuck. The neck was stained with grease and oil, which sparkled (yeah right) in the setting sun. It was covered with warts and more hair, and a lot of giant moles, with hairs poking out from behind them. He wanted to throw up. The neck was the size of his bedroom wall. Who wouldn't feel disgusted?

He glanced at Jason, who nodded. They raised their swords in the air. _One, two three!_ They cut the giant's neck, with more Ichor pouring down from the giant's disgusting necks. Percy hoped that some of the moles survived – not.

Porphyrion flailed wildly. Jason was flying in the air, the air balancing him aloft. Percy wasn't so lucky. He was falling from sixty feet in the air, ready to land on the hard, cold ground down below. He caught a glimpse of the spring-geyser. He closed his eyes, wishing his plan would work.

He heard it. A strong current, just like the Nile River. How he knew what the Nile River sounded like, he didn't know. All he knew what that it was loud and strong. He let himself fall.

His body hit water, like landing on a soft pillow. He looked around, and saw the water slowly rushing back into the hole, which held the spring-geyser. He needed to get out. He rose to the surface, and climbed out of the rushing water.

The water flushed back inside the whole, draining itself inside. Percy dreaded. What happened if it didn't return? He wouldn't have a power source to help defeat the giant.

A huge explosive-like sound boomed through the area. He turned, and saw the spring-geyser – twice as big. It was now shooting _forty_ feet into the air, rising a few inches higher every once in a while. It was almost as tall as Porphyrion and Zeus, when the god was in his godly form, or when he was sitting on his throne.

Jason glanced at Percy, asking him again. He shook his head. Porphyrion was hurt, but his energy level was still high. How _do_ you get a giant's energy level lower?

Then it hit him. He meant, _literally _hit him. An arrow shot in the air, crackling with energy. An electrocuting arrow – one of Hazel's exclusive arrows. He turned to look at the daughter of Apollo, who was waving her hands wildly in the distance. The mimicked using a bow and an arrow (well, she was actually shooting a demigod) and pointed at Porphyrion. Percy got the message.

Only one problem: archery wasn't really his thing. They did have a bow that was lying a couple feet away from Jason. _Jason_. That was it. "Jason!" he yelled, and flailed his arms wildly. If Jason could only generate part of his power in this thing, along with some of his dad's power, and then he shoots it at the giant, they should be able to bring his energy down – critically.

Jason nodded, getting the message. He grabbed the bow, ducking below Porphyrion's spear. His dad took over the fighting. He switched his gladius for the arrow in one quick motion, and went to get his dad. Now it was all up to Percy to distract.

He raced across The Zone, jumping and ducking the giant's spear. Riptide was in his hands, his fingers curling around it. He gripped it tight. "Hey Ugly!" he yelled, trying to get Porphyrion's attention. "I can see why Hera won't marry you!"

He could tell Zeus was also raging at this point, transferring a _lot_ of energy inside the electrocuting arrow. Jason was glancing nervously at his dad, trying to get him to stop.

Porphyrion wasn't any better. He was mad with the capital M. "How dare you insult me?" he roared, and started trying to thrust and stab Percy with his spear. Keyword: tried.

Percy dodged every single blow, moving at a speed that he never ran before. It was tiring, being a killing machine.

As soon as he thought of those words, he blanked out. He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that he was cutting and hurting the giant severely. He knew which way his sword was going, but he couldn't record his actions. He literally became a killing machine.

However, that wasn't enough to kill or even burn the energy level of the giant. It was still pretty high, and their only hope was the electrocuting arrow. Now if Percy could just hold him still…

"Hey Ugly!" Percy yelled again. "Have you ever considered getting a mani-pedi?"

The giant roared with anger again, acting like a sixty-feet tall King Kong. Jason grabbed that moment to shoot the arrow. He aimed, and quickly released it, muttering a prayer. His archery skills must have been pretty decent, because they hit Porphyrion on the back.

A thousand sparks flooded his back. Lightning with a million volts flooded his body. The electricity wrapped itself around him, securing him tighter and tighter. He screamed in pain. More electricity flooded out, chaining the giant in his place. More sparks flew. Lightning bolts glowed brighter, almost blinding Percy. Jason and Zeus had no trouble looking at the bright lightning.

Jason glanced at his older cousin, his eyes asking him if it was time. Percy nodded. Time to pull their biggest trick yet. Jason was about to use the lousy spear they had, when Frank came running towards them.

Porphyrion was getting his special treatment, buying them some time. "Here," Frank said, quickly handing Jason a brand new Imperial Gold spear, which gleamed brighter. "Quick, you don't have much time. When the sun sets, Gaea would be ready to rise. Stop Porphyrion, and she won't be rising until another couple millennia."

The two demigods nodded. Only fifteen minutes 'til sunset. Percy gripped Riptide tight. Jason and Percy nodded, and turned to Zeus, telling him it was time. The god nodded, getting the message.

Percy imagined the water flying wildly, storm clouds forming in the air, and a hurricane starting to brew. He imagined the earth shaking violently, and the sound of horses ready for battle flooded his ears. He raised his arms in front of him, and shut his eyes tighter.

_Wilder_, he commanded, clenching his fist tighter. Riptide was in his right hand. His eyes shut tighter. _More wind. Stronger hurricane,_ he commanded once again.

He could feel the wind battling around him, the ground shaking faster and faster. _Faster!_ The earthquake grew stronger, almost knocking him off his feet. But it didn't work. He was attached to it.

His eyes flung open, and he stabbed Riptide to the ground. Water geysers erupted everywhere. A river formed out of the huge spring-geyser, rushing towards the giant. The hurricane grew stronger and stronger, making its way to the king giant.

Porphyrion tried to fight the winds, but was obviously failing. He toppled to the ground, falling on his knees. The waters got wilder. They crashed violently at one another.

The winds doubled in strength. Percy looked to his right, and saw Jason, who was completely unaffected by the water and was standing on a dry circle of land, raising his spear, collecting the largest amount of electricity Percy has ever seen.

The winds multiplied in power. He looked at his uncle, who was readying his master bolt. He glanced at his family, and all thought of one thing: _now_!

Lightning shot out of Zeus' master bolt. The biggest lightning a demigod could summon sprouted out of Jason's spear. Percy dug Riptide deeper into the ground, causing the earth to shake viciously. Everything around them stopped, everyone was toppling to the ground. The waters attacked Porphyrion, who was standing in the middle of the mountain.

Three minutes to sundown. _Stronger!_ Percy yelled in his mind. The water clashed even more violently, the current of the river getting stronger and stronger. Lighting sparked from beneath the water. Wind blew everywhere, but the two demigods held their ground.

Percy could imagine his mom yelling at him for being so careless with his powers or something like that, but he didn't care. He started yelling. The water reflected his fighting spirit. There was a loud _BOOM,_ signaling the end of Porphyrion. He has returned to Tartarus.

Percy breathed heavily. Jason was better than him, considering the fact that Percy tried to do multiple tricks at once. Every monster around them had disintegrated. Every single demigod was on the ground, in pain.

The remaining seven of the prophecy rushed to the two sons of the Big Three. Annabeth rushed towards him.

"Are you OK?" she asked, stroking his cheek. She facepalmed. "No, of course you're not OK. You look exhausted."

"What else is new?" Percy grinned tiredly.

His Wise Girl smiled at him. "You did it. You, Jason and Zeus did it. You defeated Gaea, with ten seconds to spare," she told him, her smile growing wider.

"That makes a big difference, doesn't it?"

Annabeth smiled and pecked his lips. "Gaea's powers are decreasing wildly. She should be back to sleep right about… now." She glanced at her watch, confirming her prediction.

"Always right, I see," Percy grinned at his girlfriend.

She shrugged. "What else is new?" she teased.

Percy smiled, before giving her a quick kiss. Her face fell when she saw Percy's face. "You're exhausted. Come on, I'll take you to your dad. He can help you get to the boat," she said, tugging his hand.

"Carry me?" Percy asked, a stupid grin on his face.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Come on Seaweed Brain," she said, pulling his hand.

"Aw, you know you love me," he teased.

"I'm not so sure."

Percy punched her arm slightly, not wanting to hurt her. She giggled, and together, they walked over to find Poseidon.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Tell me what you think of it! Review using the blue button below.<strong>

**Don't forget to answer my "ANSWER ME" by sending the answer to the reviews! Anyone can answer, except for my sis, who already knows the answer! Here's the question once again:**

_**It's not hard to find it  
><strong>__**All a little bitter sweet  
>And lookin' back on all of that<br>It's nice to believe**_

**Which song are the lyrics taken from? Send me the answer in the reviews!**

**OH! ONE LAST THING! I have news! Copy paste the link to read my news... it's the biggest PREVIEW yet (coming soon, LOL). Click it to know more!**

**h t t p : / / w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i o n d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m / p o s t / 9 0 7 8 3 5 8 5 5 3 / n e w s - m y - o w n - s e r i e s**

**(DON'T FORGET TO ERASE THE SPACES!) Alright see you! And good night! (It's night where I am :D)**

**ANSWER ME! READ THE NEWS! AND REVIEW!**


	20. XX: Piper

**The war is over! Yay! Time to chillax... hahaha. Anyways, congratulations _jamieeeeeee_ and _Jajrulz _for answering the last ANSWER ME! I'm sorry you had to share the prize, but since _jaimeeeeeee_ doesn't have any stories, I had to find somebody with stories so I could review. But check them out anyways! THEY'RE AWESOME, and I'M NOT LYING! OK, have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>XX<p>

Piper

Piper couldn't believe that the war was finally over. She was peering out over the ocean, watching it zoom by. No more distractions. No more war. It all seemed like a dream.

She looked at everyone else on the deck. The gods had decided to let them have some bonding time instead of poofing them to Olympus, so they traveled by the Argo II.

On one of the picnic tables, Gwen, Frank and Hazel were chatting, occasionally mentioning something embarrassing about Jason and start laughing. Percy and Annabeth stood at the front of the deck, near Festus' head. Piper smiled as the two lovebirds flirted with each other.

Leo and Jason were doing some guy-bonding time, while Leo stirred the ship. Jason would laugh occasionally, and Leo would start cracking up as well. She was going to kill them if they were talking about her.

Drew looked most miserable. She was up in the crow's nest, looking over the ocean. Her eyes were furrowed, and her eyes were misty. As a child of Aphrodite, Piper knew exactly what she was going through. Besides, it was written all over her face.

She left the place she was standing at and made her way to the crow's nest. Once she got up, she tapped her half-sister on her shoulder. Even though Drew was mean to her, she needed to help her out. After all, isn't that the job of a cabin counselor?

Drew turned around, and wiped her dry tears. "What do you want?" she snapped angrily, but Piper knew beneath that entire fake act, she was hiding sorrow.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, her eyebrows scrunching deeper.

"I took the rite of passage," she whispered, finally opening up. The wind blew the two girls' hair wildly. Piper watched as her older half-sister push a strand of hair behind her ear. "He… h-he was the enemy. I dated him. I had to break up with him after that."

Piper watched as she saw her sister slowly break. She smiled, knowing that she was opening up to him. "Don't worry," she reassured. "There's plenty of fish in the sea, right?"

Drew smiled, but then remembered whom she was talking with. "Ugh," she said, eyeing Piper as if she was some sort of mutant disease. "You know what honey? I've found my next boyfriend. Can't wait to break his heart!"

Piper followed her gaze, to see her staring at Jason. Normally, she doesn't like it if other girls stared at him, but she knew Jason had no interest in her sister whatsoever. "Be my guest," she smirked, and went down from the nest, leaving Drew standing there with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Nice," Leo said, walking up to the daughter of Aphrodite. "What'd you do to your sister?"

Jason, who got tired of steering the ship, put it on autopilot, and walked over to join his two best friends. Piper smirked, and looked up to the crow's nest to see Drew staring daggers at her. She shrugged. "She was planning to crush Jason's heart, and I told her that she can just go on ahead," she said calmly, smirking as Jason's face switched to horror.

"And you _let_ her do that to me?" Jason asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She laughed and started to walk with her best friends. "Yeah," she said, "but she won't be able to reach your heart anyways." The two boys laughed at Piper, who was shaking her head.

"By the way," Leo started, choking on his laugh, "when are you going to get rid of the dress?"

Piper looked down and saw she was still wearing the soft pink chiton. Usually, she _despised_ dresses, but this was actually comfortable. It felt like the Greek in her was coming out, along with the tiny hint of Aphrodite. She blinked at the thought of her mother's name. "I'm not wearing make-up, am I?" she quickly asked, unsheathing her dagger from under her dress.

She looked in the reflection to see her lips shiny pink. Lipgloss. She groaned and rubbed it frantically. Unlike her first blessing from Aphrodite, it vanished, as if it agreed that natural beauty looked best with the dress.

The next thing she noticed was her hair. It had grown longer, one-fourth of her back. It looked less choppy, and her hair was now layered. No more braids dangled at the side of her hair, and her hair was free. She touched it gingerly. It was as smooth as silk.

"Yo, Pipes, are you done admiring yourself?" Leo joked, which earned him a playful punch in the gut. Even though it was just a playful one, it still hurt.

Piper glared at her friend, and they began cracking up. Jason joined in a moment later. Leo stared at the ocean, and his elfish features brightened up, as if he came up with an ingenious plan.

"Leo, I don't like that look," Jason warned him. Piper held back a laugh. Whenever Leo turned all mischievous and Hermes-like, he would set his brilliant plan on Jason. Of course, they were never that bad. Once, Leo put a bucket of honey on the top of Jason's door, so when he opened it, honey poured all over it. He was sticky for quite a while.

Leo grinned. "No worries man. I was just wondering what happens if I brought the boat down to the ocean, and throw you off," he grinned, waving off Jason's frown.

"I would love to see that," Piper teased, poking Jason's stomach.

"Some friends you are," he muttered, before the three of them started chuckling.

Piper grabbed the boys' arms. "Come on," she said. "Let's get us some dinner."

The flight was shorter than the first flight, because they arrived in New York just before dawn. The seven demigods rushed off the boat, which they parked at camp in the middle of the cabins, and started running off towards the camp boundaries to head off to Olympus.

Even the ride to Olympus didn't take that long. Chiron spotted them running towards Thalia's tree, and told Argus to take them instead. Argus dropped them in front of the Empire State Building, which Piper knew was the place Olympus was hiding at.

Piper followed Percy and Annabeth, who already been to Olympus more than once. According to Jason, Frank and Hazel, they had never been to Olympus, because it was the gods who visited them instead. According to Frank, the gods didn't have a specific home when they were in Rome. They merely existed.

"Hey, we need the key to the six hundredth floor," Percy said, his palm wide open, asking the guy at the desk for the key. As far as Piper knew, there was no such thing as the-six-hundredth-floor in the Empire State Building, but she didn't want to point that out.

"Sorry kid, no six hundredth floor," the security guard answered lazily, not even bothering to look up from his newspaper.

Annabeth sighed. "Sir, this is _Percy Jackson_ we're talking about," she replied bluntly, elbowing Percy, who was smiling smugly, in the ribs. "Besides, you already know me. _Annabeth Chase_."

The guy quickly put down his newspaper frantically. "Sorry 'bout that Mr. Jackson! And I'm sorry as well, Ms. Chase. Here's the key, and you know the rules. No one else in the elevator," he said, handing Percy a card, as if his life depended on it.

Percy nodded and tossed him a drachma. The older demigods led the rest to the elevators. Percy slid the card in a slot, and a red button appeared, revealing the button to the six hundredth floor.

Annabeth pressed it before Percy could. The Son of Poseidon frowned, and Annabeth just stuck her tongue out. Piper smiled at the two of them.

The doors slid open, and the sight of Olympus took Piper's breath away. It was utterly amazing. A road led straight to the biggest castle at the end. Along the road was market stands, selling all sorts of stuff. The muses were playing some sort of song, getting the attention of the gods buying things at the market. A fountain glistened in the middle, and gods threw drachmas in for no reason.

On the left side of the fountain was another road, leading to the different restaurants the gods had. There was a salad bar, a place where they made ambrosia and nectar, and all sorts of godly and mortal food there was.

Right of the fountain was another road, leading to the different shops that were lined up on that street. One of the shops caught her eye: Aphrodite's Beauty Parlor. She shook her head, thinking of all the things her mother could sell in that.

A god strode up to them, hands in his pocket. His eyes were droopy and sleepy, and Piper had a feeling she knew who this was. "Hypnos," she said, bowing slightly, as the others followed her example.

Hypnos smiled. "I'm glad that you recognize me. Perhaps you noticed that my eyes are very like my son Clovis, no? Anyways, Zeus has sent me to escort you to the guesthouse. Usually he would send his son Hermes to do the job, but they are having a council at the moment," he explained.

A black chariot poofed out of nowhere, with clouds underneath it. Gray Pegasus pulled the chariot, making it rise to the sky. "Hop on," Hypnos told them sleepily, and Piper almost fell asleep.

The chariot zoomed across the sky. Piper took a good look at the city. There was a road turning right on the street with shops, leading them to several houses.

"The street below is called Shopping Bliss," the god explained, his eyes fixed on the sky. "I believe Aphrodite picked that name out, am I right?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied bluntly, admiring her handiwork.

Hypnos nodded in agreement, and pointed to the road leading them to several houses. "Those are the houses for some of the gods. Nemesis, Nike and Morpheus are some that live in that area."

They flew further, and Piper saw that Shopping Bliss has come to an end. Instead, there were music shops, bookstores, and post offices… "Olympian Avenue," Hypnos answered. "The Olympians put buildings according to their liking. The only one that doesn't have a building here is Aphrodite, who chose to put hers on Shopping Bliss.

"Over there is the Olympian Residence," Hypnos added, pointing to a place with huge castles. One was pink. One was glowing silver. Another was gold. "The home of the Olympians."

He went further up Olympian Avenue until he came to a little road turning to the left, just behind Poseidon's Sea Life store. He got closer to the ground, and soon, they were floating _just_ above the ground.

Hypnos led them towards the deserted road, which basically consisted the black walls of the Olympian shops. They rode a little further until they came to a golden gate. The gates flung open to reveal a mansion the size of the Olympian castles.

A fountain stood in the middle, making an intersection between the gate and the castle. To their right were a garden and a pool, and to their left were the stables. Hypnos rode towards the front of the castle, and hopped off the chariot.

"You'll find your things from the ship inside. You're probably going to stay a few days," the god explained, and waved, before disappearing out of the gates.

"This place is practically hidden," Hazel muttered, taking in her surroundings. Annabeth smiled at her handiwork. Of course, she knows where everything is.

Piper shook her head and opened the massive double doors. Automatons that looked so life-like greeted them happily, offering to guide them to their rooms. Leo was studying the butler that had welcomed them inside, figuring out the blueprints slowly.

A maid walked up to Piper, smiling sweetly. "Hi, I'm Marigold. Would you like me to show you to your room?" she asked, and Piper let the maid whisk her to her room.

She was used to this – maids darting all around her, asking if she wanted anything, the butler giving her a list of things that would happen tonight, and giving her the exact time, the rushing around. It reminded her a little of home, how her father's maids were asking if she wanted anything, and Jane always scowling at her, telling her the list of things her father had to do and scolding her for bothering him.

She didn't like it. Marigold showed Piper her room, opening the double doors that led them to it. Piper stepped inside, and took a good look. A massive four-poster bed was standing in the middle of the room. A door led to the massive bathroom, and another led to a walk-in closet.

There was a bookshelf and a study table in the corner. In the other corner, there was a white sofa and a love seat, facing a TV. A balcony peered over the garden. It was grand and breathtaking. She quickly thanked Marigold and closed the doors behind her.

She remembered what the butler, Sebastian, had told her. There would be a ball, taking place at the Grand Palace later tonight. She sighed. She slipped off her chiton and found a t-shirt and jeans in the closet, plus some worn-out sneakers.

When she got back to her room, she found a pink envelope lying on her bed. She rolled her eyes, knowing whom it was from. She opened it delicately, and read it.

_Dear Piper,_

_I am so happy to hear that you wore the dress until you've arrived in Olympus! I'm glad you loved it, dear. Now, I know there's a ball coming up tonight, so I've prepared you a dress with shoes and jewelry. Just go walk inside your closet again, and you'll see it on a mannequin!_

_Love Mom_

She sighed and made her way to the closet. Let's just hope it wasn't as bad as it sounded…

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy chapter, I know. I didn't know how to end this chapter... Anyways, the voting is finally OVER! But tell me who do you want to hear from first? Leo, Frank, or Jason? (Percabeth would be the first epilogue though, hehehe) Tell me through your reviews! See you later! YOU ROCK!<strong>

**OH! And I have some news! I'm starting my own PJO series, which would be out on 28th August, 2011. For more details, go to: **

**h t t p : / / w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i o n d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m / p o s t / 9 1 1 9 1 2 2 7 2 0 / w o r l d - w r i t e r s - n e w s - w i n o n a b c d s - p j o - s er i e s**

**And some news for all Fanfiction writers! If I LOVED your story so much, I'll make a special report on my "World Writers News" which would be posted on my blog! Here's the latest news:**

**h t t p : / / w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i o n d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m / p o s t / 9 1 1 9 2 5 4 8 7 3 / w o r l d - w r i t e r s - n e w s - f r e s h - i d e a**

**Don't forget to erase all spaces for both links! See you!**

**WHICH ONE WOULD YOU LIKE FIRST?  
>JASON, LEO OR FRANK?<br>REVIEW! **


	21. XXI: Hazel

**Hey! Here's an update! The next four chapters are finally the EPILOGUES. I just realized that my TSON ends with Hazel's POV as well. If you don't get it, like my sister, check out my TSON and go to chapter 19. Yeah, and my sis still doesn't get it. But who cares about her right? JK sis.**

* * *

><p>XXI<p>

Hazel

Hazel sighed as soon as she got to her room. Her old house was fancy, but not as fancy as this was. And the fact that this mansion actually had millions of maids and chefs… it was beyond amazing. She got up from her bed and headed towards her closet.

A few minutes earlier, her father had sent her a note, saying that she was invited to a ball later this evening. Her father had even offered her the privilege to _sing_ at the ball, with the _Muses_. It was beyond amazing. It was like her dreams had come true.

She scanned the racks in the closet, searching for the right ball gown. She'll need something extravagant, but not too big. Something that screamed "Hazel". She would love it if Reyna was here, but unfortunately, her fashion princess wasn't here to help.

Hazel wasn't really big on dresses, but this night was special. Yes, they were going to meet the gods and all those important reasons, but the main reason she wanted to dress up was to impress Leo. She wanted to catch his attention, to make him fall for her.

She sighed, and plopped down at that make-up table in the giant closet. On her right was a popstar outfit, with a blue dress and a black short blazer. A black belt was tied around her waist, and dark petticoats layered the skirt of the dress. At the bottom of the outfit were the coolest black heels ever, with lots of straps that would cover her feet.

She shook her head. That wasn't her style. Besides, she didn't think it was appropriate for the ball.

She looked away from the dress, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her dark curls lay on her shoulder, and her short bang almost reached the top of her right eye. It was a sideways-bang, and it wasn't thick. It was thin, not too many strands of hair.

Her pink lips were soft and moist, and her blue eyes popped out of her reflection. What dress would go with a face like that?

She stood up and continued to search. Seriously, the closet – which was filled with tons of clothes before she even got there – was so huge; it felt like a clothing store.

She scanned the dresses, searching for the right dress. Then she saw it. A beautiful baby blue strapless gown with a wide skirt that covered her feet. Silver patterns embroidered the edges of the skirt, which was covered with layers and layers of see-through fabric. A silver design was printed on the top part of the dress, with two silver vine-designs traveling from her hips to the left corner of the skirt. It was beautiful, one of the most beautiful gown she has ever seen.

She knew it was the dress. She grinned as she searched for the perfect heels. Normally, she wouldn't dare to wear something as stupid as _heels_, but she reminded herself that this was for Leo.

She made her way to the bathroom to have a nice bath before the ball. About forty-five minutes later, she got out. She had found a CD player in the bathroom with some of her favorite CDs, and decided to listen to them.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she started to get ready. She put on a bathrobe and covered her head with a towel. Grabbing the hair dryer, she dried it, and used the curling iron to make her curls look much softer. Her hair was a little past her shoulders, and didn't look fancy at all. On the make-up table was a pair of pearl barrettes, with a pink note.

She shook her head when she saw a heart drawn on the note, and put it down. She clipped the barrette in her hair, pulling a lock of hair to the back of her head. Grabbing some beautiful blue earrings, she started putting on some light make-up, and started putting on the earrings and a simple silver charm bracelet.

She slipped on the dress, and strapped on her soft silver heels. She smiled at her reflection and headed out the door, heading towards Piper's room – which she assumed was left.

Hazel quietly knocked on the door and opened it, to find Piper staring at herself in the mirror, wearing a dress that _totally_ complemented her looks.

Her soft pink dress covered her feet. A huge rose with a darker shade of pink hung on the corner of the strapless top of the dress, with smaller ones embroidering towards the bottom. It had a wide skirt as well, with more layers than Hazel could imagine. The skirt sparkled with silver glitter.

Even her hair and make-up was perfect. Piper was wearing her new hair just the way it is – straight chocolate-brown layered hair. The only difference was a soft pink rose in her hair. Her make-up was light: eye shadow that was close to the color of her skin tone, pink lipgloss, mascara, eyeliner, and some blush.

It seemed Aphrodite had prepared her look, because she was covered in pink. On her wrist was a pink ribbon, which flowed and bounced whenever she moved her hand.

"I look like a Cherokee Barbie doll," she grumbled, and sat on her bed. She stared at her reflection, and decided she looked hideous. "I mean, look at _you_. You look _amazing_."

Hazel shook her head. "_You_ look amazing, even with so much pink," she said, and sat down next to her.

Annabeth came rushing in, wearing a gray dress. The top was gray, with the gray fabric separating and parting at the skirt. The main skirt was pitch black. Her hair was in the usual state, except it was neater and tidier. Her curls even looked softer. She had eyeliner on, making her gray eyes pop.

"I need help," she sighed, and pointed to her bare feet.

Piper shook her head and went to her closet, and pulled out a pair of simple black heels, and handed them to Annabeth. "Here," Piper said, tossing Annabeth a tube of lipstick and lipgloss before she could leave.

Annabeth smiled gratefully, and went out of the door to return to her room. Hazel and Piper chuckled at the older demigod's face. It clearly said that she didn't want Percy to see her like this… _yet._

The girls started to chat, talking about the different lives at their own camps. Hazel thought that Camp Half-Blood was pretty cool, while Piper thought Camp Legion was a nightmare. The daughter of Apollo chuckled at her friend.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, which was wide open. Piper smiled, and Hazel turned her head to face the visitor. She stared at Leo, who was wearing a white dress shirt under a black men's blazer, and black jeans.

Leo stared at Hazel, blinking his eyes as if he couldn't believe the girl in front of him was the daughter of Apollo. Piper cleared her throat, and the two blushed. She laughed, and addressed Leo. "What do you need fireboy? Beauty tips?"

Leo shook his head. "Nah, I don't think I need any," he said, winking at Hazel, who blushed deeper. He chuckled, and turned back to Piper. "Just here to tell you that _Apollo_ is here to personally take us to the ball with his limo."

Hazel shot to her feet at the mention of her father's name. She stumbled a bit because of her heels, but regained herself. Leo and Piper laughed, while she mumbled, "Stupid heels."

The three walked down the corridor, Hazel deep in thought while Leo and Piper were deep in conversation. The trio walked down the stairs, catching the attention of everyone that was downstairs.

Annabeth smiled at Hazel, who smiled back. Jason was staring at Piper, who looked like she was trying to avoid him as much as possible. Hazel didn't blame her. Reyna was still pretty much head-over-heel in love with him. Well, it wasn't technically _in love_, more like a really, really, deep crush.

Percy glanced at the trio, before going back to gawking at Annabeth, who rolled her eyes and punched his arm. She went out of the huge double doors, to find her dad grinning wildly at her. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him the curious eyes. One thing that she had learned by spending time with her dad's Greek side: he was too much like Hermes.

"Hazel! How's my daughter doing? Wait, don't answer that. Who cares anyways? I mean, I _do_ care, but we don't have time, do we? You want to drive?" he asked enthusiastically, and everyone glanced at her.

She shook her head, but her dad dragged her in the driver's seat, turning into his Roman form at the same time.

"Now, to all you need to do is–" Apollo started, but Hazel cut him off by stepping on the gas.

"Like this?" she asked, boredom in her voice. Apollo just smiled at her, and ruffled her hair slightly, not making it too messy.

"That's my girl. Glue of the world," he said.

"I don't think I want to titled as 'glue'," she commented, pointing a finger at him. The good thing about his dad was that he was the most easy-going guy in all of the Roman gods, especially when it comes to his children.

He laughed. Hazel glanced at the rear-view mirror to see the glass separating the driver's part and the passenger's was wide open. She covered it, smiling at herself, as she caught Percy's comment. "She isn't half as bad."

Finally, they reached the Grand Castle, and they stepped out, and Hazel handed her dad her seat. Apollo winked and zoomed off, and before you could say 'lyre', he was back.

The god of music, son, healing, and about seven more things led them to ballroom, where the ball was meant to be held.

As soon as they entered the room, everything stopped, as everyone turned to face them. Zeus, who was chatting (more like having a mini argument) with his brothers, turned to look at them, and beamed at Jason.

"Heroes," he addressed. "Gods, and goddesses. The seven of the prophecy has arrived."

Hera stepped forwards, wearing a simple Greek chiton, which looked more elegant than it was supposed to be. "Heroes," she addressed again. Hazel caught Leo whispering to Jason, "Copycat," and tried her best not to laugh.

"Welcome back to Olympus. As you can see, both camps are here to see the great awarding ceremony for all seven of you," she said, and spread her arms to reveal each camps standing on one side of the room, separated by the big border that Hera and the seven were creating.

"Zeus," she said, and her husband stepped forward.

"Because of your great deed," he began. "We are giving you a gift of your choice. Any choice, as long as it is within our power."

He eyed Percy for a second, before turning his gaze back at the others. "You have until tomorrow to decide. But for now, you parents have a small token for each of you."

Poseidon strode up next to Zeus, without waiting for his brother to address him. Zeus glared at his older brother, who shrugged, and waved his arm. The King of the Gods didn't like to be sent off, but he walked away, to next to Hades.

"Perseus Jackson!" he boomed, making the whole room seem to shake. Percy stepped forward uneasily, and bowed.

"For saving Olympus _twice_, I am giving you a trident to help increase your water powers," he said, and a huge trident appeared in his hands.

Zeus strode up to his brother. "I said a _small_ token," he mumbled, growling at the God of the Seas.

"Relax, brother," he said, patting him on the back. "I was just joking. I'm giving my son an action figure of himself." Percy raised an eyebrow, but Poseidon ignored it. Zeus looked like he was going to believe him, when Poseidon yelled, "Psych!" And turned the trident into a small necklace for men, and handed it to Percy, who bowed again, before stepping back, while Apollo and Hermes yelled, "Go Uncle P!" which earned curious looks from the Roman demigods.

Athena glared at her rival, and stepped forward. "Annabeth Chase," she called out, as her father walked back with Poseidon.

Annabeth stepped forward and bowed to her mother. "For saving Olympus twice, I now declare you as Lady of Architecture."

"But Mother," Annabeth asked weakly, glancing at Percy. "Wouldn't that make me immortal?"

Athena's gaze grew colder, as if she knew where her daughter was coming from, but replied, "No, my dear. It will not. You're declared as Lady of Architecture, or more likely known as my lieutenant."

"Since when did you have a lieutenant?" Ares shouted from the crowd.

The goddess gritted her teeth. "Since now," she said, and looked apologetically at Annabeth, who bowed before her, and glared at Percy, before going off to kill Ares.

"Piper McLean," Aphrodite said. Piper sighed. Now everyone was going to know who her dad was. Her mother shot her an apologetic look, to which Piper just smiled sadly.

"For saving Olympus from Gaea, I now give you a wish, any wish in the world," she said, winking as if she knew what Piper wanted.

"Yes please," Piper smiled, knowing what her mother was thinking.

Aphrodite smiled and turned around to face the rest of the demigods. "Children of Aphrodite and Venus," she addressed. "The Rite of Passage is no longer a task that is exemplary to be done. It's no longer a tradition."

She shook her head sadly, as though the thought upset her, but she let the thought go. Piper smiled sadly at her mother, and Aphrodite's eyes twinkled. Her daughter bowed before her, before returning to her place.

"Leo Valdez," Hephaestus said, eyeing his son. Leo stepped forward, and bowed before his father. "Because you have saved Olympus from Gaea, I now give you the privilege and honor to work in my forges, learning the hardest techniques known to man."

Leo smiled happily, and bowed, and stood next to Jason.

Hermes strode up next, an idiotic grin plastered on his face. Hazel and Frank looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but smiled at the other side of Mercury. "Frank Trevor," he addressed. Frank stepped forward and bowed. "For saving Olympus from Gaea, I now give you these personal set of flying shoes that are steal-proof."

"Steal-proof? Are you kidding me?" he asked, shocked. Hermes handed him his pair, while turning into Roman form, which Hazel thought would've made more sense if he had done it earlier.

Frank turned to his brothers and sisters on the Roman side of the room, and pointed a finger at them. "In your face!" he yelled pumping his fist in the air. He bowed at his father, and returned to his spot.

"Hazel Olson!" Apollo said, and smiled at Hazel. "For saving Olympus, staying true to it _and_ your family, I shall personally _adopt_ your brother."

Tears formed in Hazel's eyes. "Really? You would do that? But I thought that–"

"That a god cannot adopt a mortal? Yes, but you see, this was not the case. And I've talked to Jupiter about this, and let's just say he was in a Zeus mood at the time," he explained.

"I heard that!"

Apollo ignored his comment. "And now, I'm giving your brother the blessing of Apollo," he said, and raised his hand.

Sanders stepped out from the group, a golden aura surrounding his body. His presence felt warm, as he stepped forward and stood next to his new father. Hazel smiled and ran to hug him, releasing him a couple minutes later.

Hazel bowed before her father, and went back to her place between Leo and Frank.

"Jason Grace," Zeus said, turning to his Roman form on the way. Jupiter appeared, with his master bolt in hand.

"My gift may not be much, but I'm sure you'll be glad to know that your old weapon _Ivlis_ is back," he said, handing him a golden coin.

Jason eyed the coin with a smile, and thanked his father. Jupiter turned to the other demigods, scaring the Greeks slightly, and told everyone that the ball had officially begun.

Hazel watched as Percy dragged Annabeth out of the ballroom, and towards the balcony. This night was definitely full of surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>BORING! I know, hehehe. I can't wait to write the EPILOGUES. Oh! And news for you! There are some that are wondering if there would be a sequel to this story, and there is! Sorta. Like I said, I'm writing my own PJO series that will relate to this story–more of less.<strong>

**Thanks for all those who supported the story! I can't believe this thing has 129 reviews! And no thanks to my sister that is not supportive. I love your uplifting spirit! (note the sarcasm) (My sister doesn't get who the sarcasm is directed to. But hey, you can't blame her. She's still in elementary [not gonna tell you which grade :P])**

**GET READY FOR PERCABETH EPILOGUE!  
>REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY BLOG!<strong>

**w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i o n d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m**


	22. EPILOGUE: Percy and Annabeth

**Hey guys! I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but I was busy making a presentation. So sorry about that. Thank you for the 139 Review! I've reached my goal to get 100 reviews, so it feels amazing to actually reach my goal! And guess what? Not only does this story have 139 reviews, but also _10,119 hits_, _49 faves_, and _44 alerts_! Thank you so much!**

**This is the first epilogue, and I hope you enjoy it! #PERCABETH**

* * *

><p>EPILOUGE<br>Percy and Annabeth

Annabeth let Percy whisk her away to wherever he was taking her. Her gray dress skidded across the floor, and her blond hair dancing in the wind. She giggled as Percy took her away from the dance floor. She shook her head at her girlish action and continued to try not to trip over the heels she was wearing.

Percy suddenly stopped, and Annabeth looked up from the cold marble floor. In front of her, millions of stars were glowing brightly, outlining the details in the sky. She noticed several constellations – Hercules, Orion, Hydra, and the newest one, The Hunter.

She smiled at the constellation, and she could almost see it wink at her, as if she knew a secret she didn't.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Percy asked, walking up to where Annabeth was standing at the edge of the balcony.

Annabeth nodded, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "They're amazing," she breathed, as the stars danced before her eyes.

Percy smiled, and put his hands in his pockets. "Not as amazing as you," he grinned, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You know that's corny, right?" Annabeth asked him, her eyebrow raised and her eye twinkling even more.

Her boyfriend shrugged. "I have always wanted to say it," he said, pausing dramatically, "to you."

Annabeth smiled at her corny boyfriend and leaned her head against his chest. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. His warm breath tingled on her neck as she snuggled closer.

She intertwined their fingers and started playing with his thumb. His hand reached over to her chin, and held it, making it turn to face him. "Hm?" she asked, her eyes trying to look at their fingers.

Percy leaned in, and kissed her lips softly. His hands slid around her neck, and tied a necklace around her neck. He stepped back to admire the necklace around his girlfriend's neck.

Annabeth stared in wonder at the necklace that had suddenly appeared on her neck. It was a locket in a shape of a heart. She opened it up, to find a picture of them being thrown into the lake. The night they had first started going out. Their anniversary.

"Is it…?" she started, but trailed off.

Percy nodded, and smiled brightly. "You didn't think I would forget our anniversary, would you?"

Annabeth laughed as she played with her locket, twirling it around her fingers. "I can't believe it's been a year since…" She trailed off, remembering the date.

"Something wrong, Annabeth?" Percy asked worriedly.

"I can't believe I forgot your birthday!" she panicked, walking towards the edge of the balcony, her head in her hands. "I haven't even gotten you a present and–"

She was cut short when she felt Percy's warm lips on hers. She moaned, and slid her hands around his neck, as his slid around her waist, pulling her closer. After what seemed eternity – but too soon for the couple – they broke the kiss for the need of air.

Percy rested his forehead on hers, staring into the pools of gray in her eyes. His breathing was heavy, just as Annabeth's was. "I don't need a birthday present," he said, panting heavily. "All I need is you."

Annabeth laughed and kissed him softly on the lips, before pushing him back. "Seriously Seaweed Brain," she said, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. "You need to stop being so corny."

"But that's one of the things you love about me," he countered, grinning.

Annabeth laughed. "I might have to rain check that one," she teased, and Percy pushed her playfully. The couple walked back inside the ballroom, to return back to the lively party.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of it? Tell me your opinions. The next epilogue will be <span>LEO<span> so stay tune for that! Might upload it soon ;)**

**WHO WOULD YOU LIKE AFTER LEO?  
>JASONFRANK?**


	23. EPILOGUE: Leo and Hazel

**And Leo/Hazel won the poll! I can't believe that poll actually had 25 votes in total... that's more than my usual stupid polls, haha!**

**For those who are wondering (you know who you are ;) ), Hazel isn't African Americans. She's white (American) but looks like a Hispanic. Hope that helped!**

**Anyways, this chapter is longer than the other, with 1,082 words! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<br>Leo and Hazel

Leo strode up to Hazel. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her curls were just so soft, her blue eyes were sparkling, and her fair skin was glistening. Her dress brought out all the different shades of blue in her eyes, but Leo's favorite shade was the turquoise bit hidden in the pools of ocean blue madness.

Hazel was so fixed on watching Percy drag Annabeth out, her curiosity growing bigger and bigger. What did Annabeth say? That Percy's birthday was on the 18th of August?

She made a quick mental note to tell Percy a happy birthday later on. She didn't notice Leo sneak up behind her, clasping his hands on her shoulder. She shrieked, but the loud noises of people chatting and the music covered her shriek.

She turned to see Leo, grinning wildly, and half stifling his laughter. She slapped his arm. "Don't do that again!" she scolded.

Leo rolled his eyes at the beauty in front of him. He couldn't help thinking how she looked Hispanic, but at the same time didn't. For example, her skin was lighter than a regular Hispanic, several shades lighter. Her dark hair was a tiny bit darker than his – dark chocolate brown.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Just as their feet stepped on the floor, the Muses switched to a much slower song. Couple grabbed partners all around them, and started swaying to the music.

"May I have this dance?" Leo asked, bowing down. He stood up straight once again, grinning like a maniac.

Hazel rolled her eyes, but took his hand, watching as the son of Hephaestus' grin got wider. It was one of many things she loved about him – his crocodile grin, his elfish features, the twinkle in his warm brown eyes, and his great sense of humor.

There was nothing _not _to be loved about him, and Hazel couldn't agree more. She, however, couldn't help thinking of their familiar past. How they both lost their mothers at a young age. Well, Leo lost his mother two years before she did, but their story was more or less the same.

That night, when they were sailing back to New York, she had discovered the reason of her mother's death. Somehow, Gaea had seen the future, and saw that one day she was one of the seven demigods that will defeat her. She had hoped to crush her spirits as well, in hopes that by taking away her stepfather _and_ mother would do the trick.

She shook her head. It wasn't the time to think about her mother's death. She had to enjoy this moment. She tried to keep focus on the dance, and the fact that Leo had wrapped his arms around her waist.

Leo, however, saw the distracted look in her eyes. She seemed to be miles away from Olympus – back in her past. He knew that look. He stopped, grabbed her hand, and walked her over to a quieter part of the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She wouldn't meet his eyes. She was afraid to talk about her past. She didn't want to dwell on it long. _Think positive_, she told herself. What was the good side that came from her mother's death?

Sanders became her _real_ brother. Not just her stepbrother. Sure, he now has two dads – one is Apollo, and the other one was Jose Delgado, his biological father. She frowned at the fact that her stepfather, the one she used to call _padre_, had decided to abandon him at such a young age.

Another positive thought came. She met Frank and Gwen, her best friends. She met Reyna, Bobby, Dakota, Jason, Lupa and Poppy, one of the fauns that worked for Lupa. She couldn't believe she made friends with all of them. They became her family.

She met Adrian, her big brother, and always will be. A tear slid from her eye as she remembered her brother's death. _The promise_, a voice whispered in her head. She smiled, remembering it.

She found Camp Half-Blood and met her other siblings. And not to forget her friends: Annabeth, Percy and Piper. All of them.

Finally, the best reason to stay positive: she met Leo. A boy who was so like her, that she felt like she was staring in a mirror. A boy who knew how to get through her, who she trusts, and who she knew would love her – if he loved her back.

A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about the last fact. Leo noticed this, and used the edge of his hand to wipe the tear away. "Haze, you OK?"

Hazel looked up, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"I'm always here for you, you got that?"

"As a friend?"

"Maybe more," he whispered, and leaned in. Hazel found her leaning in as well. The space between them started to close in, and soon it was gone.

His lips met hers. She couldn't describe the feeling, but it was pure bliss. She was sure nothing could be better than it. Her hands snuck up around her neck, pulling him closer. Leo held onto her waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Her fingers locked themselves into his curly dark hair, as she pulled him closer.

Leo cursed mentally when he realized he didn't have a single drop of air left, and pulled back, breaking the kiss. Hazel was breathing heavily, but he was much worse. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, and grabbed her hand.

"So I guess we now share Percy and Annabeth's anniversary, huh?" Hazel asked, looking into those mesmerizing eyes.

Leo laughed. "I would say that we stole it, but at least we're together now, right?"

"We sure are," Hazel sighed, her blue eyes misty from the kiss. "Want to dance?"

"And I thought the guy had to ask!" Leo teased. Hazel laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him on the dance floor.

The roof of the ballroom started to open, revealing the starry sky. Hazel looked to her left and saw Percy and Annabeth stop dancing, and Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder.

"Three, two, one!" Hermes and Apollo yelled, causing the room to fill with excitement.

Fireworks spluttered in the sky, sparkling in the midnight blue. Hazel smiled as she watched blue and red fireworks shot up to the skies. There probably wasn't a better ending to this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Who should I do next? Jason or Frank? I guess you know who's paired up with Frank now ;) I sort of gave it away. I didn't mention it in this chapter though...<strong>

**Little note: The Jason/? and the Frank/? will take place the day after the ball, the day they have to decide on their gifts. Any suggestions on what gifts each demigod should get? Tell me through your reviews!**

**WHO'S NEXT? JASON OR FRANK?  
>WHAT SHOULD EACH OF THE SEVEN ASK FOR<br>GIFTS FROM THE GODS? GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!**

**check out my blog:**

**w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i o n d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m**


	24. EPILOGUE: Jason and Piper

**THE SON OF NEPTUNE NEWS!**

**Guys! Got some news from Riordan on TSON! The name of the Roman Camp is CAMP JUPITER. Riordan has also revealed a TSON character... FRANK ZHANG! He looks so different from my imagination... anyways, here's the link to see what Frank looks like! I wonder whose son he is...**

**h t t p : / / d i s n e y . g o . c o m / ? s e c t i o n = P M P a g e s / D C O M / o f f i c i a l - s i t e s / h e r o e s - o f - o l y m p u s & k e y = f r a n k**

**Next character revealed on 8/30/11! Be sure to look out for that!**

**P.S. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Even though my suspicions on Frank and Camp "Legion" went awfully wrong. Oh well, I'm going to change that for my later stories!**

EPILOGUE  
>Jason and Piper<p>

Piper woke up that morning to the sound of the alarm clock ringing from her bedside table. She never liked alarm clocks – they were so annoying. The beeping sound made her mind go nuts, and her lazy part immediately takes over her body, not letting her to wake.

She groaned, grabbed the alarm clock, and threw it at the wall, letting it crash to pieces as the clock bits shattered on the floor. That was one of the things she was famous for. Throwing alarm clocks and smashing them to bits. It was the reason her dad never bought her an alarm clock anymore. Instead, whenever Piper was staying with her dad, he sent one of his servants to wake her up. Or more precisely, now he tells _Coach Hedge_ to _wake_ her up. Not a good idea.

She sat up, and ruffled her hair. She hated waking up in the morning. Her hair looked like a crow's nest – all tangled in all the different places. She groaned, got up, slipped on her slippers, grabbed a towel, and went to have a nice, warm shower.

Jason was having a much better day. Being Roman and all, he was used to waking up just before dawn, and therefore was already jogging around the mansion. Frank wanted a jogging partner, so Jason offered to go with him.

The sunrays hit his face, causing his sight to go a little blurry. He raised his arm to his face, trying to block out the rays.

"Dude," Frank said from next to him. "Do you know what you're gonna ask for?"

Jason's mind got fuzzy. He did think of something, but he didn't exactly want it. Immortality. It was the first thing that came to his mind. But he didn't want to ask for immortality. He had a chat with Percy last night, right after the girls had gone to bed and the boys decided to hang in the game room the mansion had.

Percy was telling him all about the day he saved Olympus – at least, from what he remembers. When they offered him immortality, he almost immediately said yes, but he thought otherwise. Jason knew what he meant. It was a simple question for him. Leave Annabeth, or stay with Annabeth? Of course he had chosen the latter.

"I don't know," Jason answered after thinking. His eyes seemed dazed. If only he knew what to ask from his dad. His dad _had_ given him one of the things he wanted, _Ivlis_. He had practically grown up with it. Why would he need something more?

Then something clicked inside of him. He knew exactly what to ask. "Hey, man, do you want to _combine_ our wishes?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

Frank looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Jason smirked and told him his idea. Once Frank finally understood, they both ran to tell Percy their idea.

Meanwhile, Piper was having trouble finding something to wear. _Yes_, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, who didn't care about clothing, was _caring_ about what she wore. Well, that wasn't exactly the case. She couldn't find something that didn't stand out. Everything in her room's closet was filled with designer items like Gucci, Prada, etc. She couldn't stand it.

She sighed, and slumped onto the chair of her make-up table. She looked to her left, hoping to find some sort of miracle. No such luck. She sighed. She's just going to have to make things work.

She tied her new hair into a sloppy bun on her head, and grabbed a white tank top and jeans shorts, and pulled them on. She grabbed a jeans jacket, and some white sneakers. She found herself grabbing a necklace with a huge red heart, and putting it around her neck, and some red and silver bangles dangled from her arm. She frowned, and took off the bangles. The necklace was OK, but bangles were too far.

She headed outside towards the staircase. The question had been replaying over and over in her head. What _does_ she want for her wish? Her mom had given her a wish, but this was _Zeus_.

"Hey," she heard a voice from beside her say. She turned to her left to see the daughter of Apollo, looking happier than ever.

"Well someone looks happy," Piper winked, knowing the events that had happened last night.

Hazel blushed. Piper smiled. Even now Hazel looked pretty. She was wearing a light green t-shirt with a picture of a black electric guitar in front of a heart with black wings background. She had jeans on, and lime-green Converse. Around her neck was her usual necklace, and her hair was in a low ponytail.

Annabeth appeared next to her, wearing a blue t-shirt a size too big and some orange shorts. On feet was a pair of blue Chuck Taylor Converse shoes. "What is it with people and Converse nowadays?" Piper asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "They're just comfortable."

The girls went down the stairs to see the boys in a deep conversation. As they approached the last of the stairs, the guys noticed their presence, and went to look at them. Leo was gawking at Hazel, grinning wildly at the sight of his new girlfriend. Percy just smiled, and Jason was staring at Piper.

He was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. Piper had always been amazing, but here, she looked gorgeous. It's not the fact that her new sense of style had changed her, but her face was shining brilliantly, her smile lighting up the world. His world, anyways.

"Sparky, you OK?" Piper asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

Jason blushed. "Yeah," he said, getting some snickers from the guys. "I'm fine. Hey listen, we got an idea for our wish…" He started telling them all about it, and they nodded in agreement. It was the best wish, not to mention the easiest, for them to ask for.

Soon, they were standing before the gods. Jason looked at Piper for reassurance, and she gave him a smile and a 'thumbs up'. He smiled back.

"Step forward, Jason Grace, my son and Praetor of the First Legion," Zeus said, ordering Jason to come forward. He opened his mouth to jump to the point, but then Poseidon interrupted.

"Step forward, Perseus Jackson, my son and Savior of Olympus," his older brother countered, and Zeus scowled, as Percy stepped forward nervously. At least Jason had it easy. Percy had _most_ of the room glaring at him – Athena, Zeus, Ares, Dionysus and Hera. Poseidon wasn't glaring at Jason, so he was grateful for that.

"My son–" Zeus began.

"And my son," Poseidon added firmly.

The King of Gods glared at his older brother, and continued to talk, still glaring. "For saving Olympus–"

"Twice."

"I was _about_ to say that," Zeus snarled at his brother, who was having a playful smirk on his face.

He turned to look at his son and nephew. "As I was saying, for saving Olympus _twice_–" his eyes darted towards Poseidon, who waved at him to continue "–we have decided to give each of you a wish. State it, and it shall be granted, as long as it is within our power."

Jason stepped forward and bowed. They had decided that they had more chance not to be smothered to pieces if the Son of Jupiter addressed the Lord of the Skies. "Father," he said calmly. "We, all seven of us, have only one wish and one wish only. We would like to combine the two camps."

"Is that all?" Ares asked, bored.

Zeus glared at him. "Is that all? Maybe we can offer you immortality, all seven of you," he added.

"Yes!" Ares beamed. "Take it, Barnacle Spawn! That way, I can beat you as much as I like!"

Poseidon glared at Ares, but he waved it away. Percy shook his head. "I am honored, Lord Zeus, but like before, I don't want immortality."

"Neither do I," Annabeth joined, and soon, the rest was copying her. Jason was the only one left. Thalia was immortal. If he became immortal, he could stay with her, forever and ever.

But then, there was another side to that. Piper. After going through all this, he wouldn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay by her side. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, father, but I cannot accept your gift."

Aphrodite squealed from her seat, and Piper wondered what her mom might be up to. _Please don't meddle with his stupid hero mind,_ she silently pleaded, her eyes telling her mom the whole story.

Her mother winked, and returned to focus on Zeus' voice. "Very well. We shall grant you your wish," he said, though he sounded disappointed by Jason's decision. "Camp Legion and Camp Half-Blood is now one camp, and shall be called by Camp Half-Blood, the original name of both camps combined, and shall be in their original place in New York. We will make the place more homely to our Roman children, seeing that each one of them will stay there year-round."

Jason smiled, bowed, and headed back to his place, with Percy next to him. The gods dismissed them, and the demigods headed out.

Leo and Hazel decided to explore the city, and going to Apollo's Music Store and Hephaestus' Forges. Percy and Annabeth went to take a stroll in one of the many parks, and Hermes and Apollo had personally asked Frank if he wanted to come and join their annual TP-Raid, leaving Jason and Piper alone.

"So," Piper said, desperately trying to start a conversation.

"So," Jason replied, not knowing what to say.

"Listen, I have something to tell you," she said, biting her lip. This next part was not easy for her, even though she promised that whomever he picks, she will be happy. "You know your friend Reyna? My Roman half-sister? Well, she really likes you, and just to let you know, I think you really should–"

Jason shook his head. Was she really that obtuse? He grinned, and before she could finish speaking, he smashed his lips against hers. In his mind, he was thinking, _what have I done?_ But he ignored his stupid brain, and followed his instincts.

She was shocked. How could Jason, _the_ Jason Grace, choose her over someone he had known for years? She did what her heart told her to do. Kiss back. She could feel Jason smiled as she kissed him back, and her heart did a little somersault in the air. The feeling was amazing.

Jason pulled back. "I don't like Reyna like that," he promised. "I like _you_. Piper, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"You sound like you're proposing to someone," Piper laughed, and Jason laughed with her

"So what's the answer?"

Piper thought for a second. "How about this?" she asked, and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! Get ready for Frank "Trevor's" Epilogue next ;) In this story, I'm sticking with "Camp Legion" and "Frank Trevor" for the time being. In my sequel series, I'm using the original names (Camp Jupiter and Frank Zhang).<strong>

**REVIEW!  
>AREN'T YOU GLAD I<br>GAVE YOU SOME RIORDAN NEWS?  
><strong>**LOL**

**For more info, contact me using:  
>h t t p :  / w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i o n d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m / s u b m i t**

**To ask me ANY questions, contact me using:  
>h t t p : / w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i on d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m / a s k**

**For more Riordan news, visit my blog:  
><strong> w i n o n a b c d f a n f i c t i on d r i v e . t u m b l r . c o m<strong>**


	25. EPILOGUE: Frank and Gwen

**This is the final Epilogue *sniff* which means the final chapter :( As sad as this is, read keep reading, and read the A/N below! But first, enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<br>Frank and Gwen

So everything's great. They defeated Porphyrion, the gods somehow managed to make Gaea fall back asleep, and everybody now has a girlfriend. Oh, and the two camps are reunited, but honestly, Frank didn't really care. He didn't care where he had to live – Camp Legion, or Camp Half-Blood. They both felt like his home, although Camp Half-Blood also felt like enemy grounds.

Back to the first sentence. Everything's great. And because of that, Frank was miserable. It may seem weird, but he felt like an odd one out – Jason had Piper, Percy _always_ had Annabeth, and Hazel had Leo now. All his friends found somebody to be with, and he still had nobody.

Frank hopped off the van Argus was driving, and raced up the hill to get past Thalia's pine tree. When he arrived, Roman demigods were already filling up the place. Cyclopes were helping renovate the cabins, and making them as large as possible.

Some Roman items were hanging around. Next to the arena was a coliseum looking building, which was still being built. The words DETERMINATION FIGHT ARENA – COMING SOON were printed in black on a wooden board.

Everyone left the hill to do something. Jason and Piper went to go visit Thalia, Percy and Annabeth went to go talk to Chiron and check on Cabin 6, and Leo went off to build more things in Bunker 9. Hazel stood on the hill, watching her boyfriend run towards the woods.

"Amazing isn't it?" a voice asked, making the two Romans spin around. Gwen was standing there, wearing a purple CAMP LEGION t-shirt, her short brown hair tied into a ponytail. "I can't believe they started building early this morning. The progress is _unbelievable_. I mean, just imagine how soon we'll see more Determination Fights!"

Hazel chuckled from beside him. "You do realized Frank is here, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't care. Besides, he already knows the other side of me."

Frank smirked. "Which is…?"

Gwen slapped his arm playfully, before sitting down on the grassy hill. Frank sat down next to her, while Hazel checked her watch. She cursed in Latin. "I have to go check on my siblings! I promised to tell them about the fight as soon as we got back! Later!"

The daughter of Apollo ran towards the Apollo cabin, the wind running through her hair. Gwen smiled from beside him. "I'm guessing she finally got together with that Leo guy," she smirked, and looked at Frank in the eye.

He grinned. "How'd you know?"

"I saw them," she answered honestly. "And of course, I know everything 'bout my best friend."

Frank smiled at her, and lied down on the soft green grass. Peleus the dragon was curled up around the tree, watching the two fondly. In a matter of minutes, the dragon got bored, and went to stare at the open fields.

"Hey Frank? I have a question," Gwen said slowly. Frank tilted his head so he could face her. He thought she looked seriously beautiful, with the wind blowing the strands of hair down her face, the light shining on the her beautiful fair skin, making those hidden freckles on her face seem to gleam. Her cold, brown eyes were now warm and fuzzy, like the Gwen he knew before her older half-brother Derek beat her in a swordfight.

This was the Gwen back when she was still eleven. She was different from the other Mars girl – cheery, fun, and not so much of a toughie-character like her siblings. She probably got that from spending a lot of time with Hazel, the girl she met when they were going through Lupa's various tests together. That was G, best friend of Hazel Olson.

But when Derek challenged her in a swordfight and beaten her pride to dust, she grew cold, and started to train, train, train. She wouldn't give up. She didn't stop, until she defeated her _whole _cabin. That was the only way she could reach the Second Legion. Sure, Jason beat her numerous times, but she promised that one day, she would beat him. She acted tough and mean, and around Hazel, she acted like her old self. Everybody knew Gwen the daughter of Mars. But only Hazel and Frank remembered G, the only different daughter.

"You're a son of Mercury, right?" she asked, breaking his thoughts.

He blinked, regaining consciousness. "Yeah," he said slowly, not getting the point.

"And you know a lot about dating right?"

"What?"

"Doesn't your brothers date often?"

Frank thought about it. His brothers _did_ date a lot of girls. They were known for being the "bad boys"; always dumping girls and making them crawl back to them. But of course, not all of them were like that. Some didn't go date a girl for fun. But _all_ of his brothers, the ones fifteen and up, at least, had/has a girlfriend. He never had one.

"I guess," he decided, answering her last question.

"What if there was this girl. And she wasn't very good at telling people her feelings, and she really likes this boy, who she has known since forever–"

Who was she talking about? Frank wasn't sure. Was there someone else that she has known for a long time? Why hasn't she told him? She tells him _everything_!

"Frank?" her voice asked, cracking.

"Who's the guy?" he asked. "I know you're the girl, no doubt, but who's the guy?"

"You'll probably just laugh."

"Nah, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She hesitated a bit, before taking a deep breath. She mumbled something too low for Frank to hear, and glancing at him with hopeful eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"_You_," she said again, barely a whisper. Silence filled the area. She sighed. "I knew it. It probably isn't worth it. I'm just going to go now." She ran off the hills, pained, and all Frank could do was watch her run away.

He facepalmed. Why did he do that? He liked her back! Hades, he was _crazy_ about her! All those stupid witty comments he gave her were _him_ flirting with _her_. And yet she didn't get the message. She was a little like Percy – obtuse. But she was a girl.

Frank scrambled up on his feet, and ran towards the direction Gwen had run – the arena. He found her, slashing furiously at a dummy, on the brim to tears. He had never seen her this bad – not even when her mom died a couple summers back. She didn't seem to care less at the time. But now… she was crumbling apart.

Frank made his way across, making his way through the chopped dummy heads lying on the grown. Just as Gwen was about to make another slash, he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"What?" she snapped, glaring him down. "Did you come here to laugh at me? Well then, laugh all you want!"

"Gwen…" he tried, as softly as he could. Her gaze only grew colder. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just–"

She sighed. "I know. You don't like me like that. I get it, I seriously do. I mean, who _would_ fall in love with me? I'm just a stupid daughter of Mars."

"Yep," Frank teased, winking at her. "One that has the brain of an ant."

Gwen slapped him on the shoulder, which sort of hurt. "Watch out, Trevor. I'm stronger than you think."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please. I don't think you could last _a second_ fighting me," he countered. He smirked as he saw her competitive side spark up.

"Oh really? Well then, Trevor, I challenge you to a duel."

"Winner gets to torture the loser," Frank suggested, smirking at what he meant when he said 'torture'.

Gwen smirked. "Deal," she said. "I, Gwendolyn Reese, swear on the Roman Empire." Thunder boomed in the sky as she spoke those words.

"And I," Frank said, smirking even wider, "Frank Trevor, swear on the Roman Empire as well." More thunder boomed up ahead, clashing in the sky furiously.

Gwen readied her sword. Being a daughter of Mars, she was going to be hard to beat. Frank slashed at her, but she blocked that easily. He parried, and she ducked. It seemed like he was an open book, while she was a mystery.

"You _got_ to be kidding me," she said, faking a yawn.

"Oh, I've got my own tricks," Frank smirked, and yanked at her arm, pulling her closer to him.

Gwen blushed at their closeness, and looked away, trying to remember what was happening. Frank smirked at her expression, and used his index finger to lift her chin up, and kissed her – full on the lips.

He felt Gwen flinch at his action, but started to kiss back, her hand dropping the sword, letting it clatter to the ground. Frank smirked, and pulled away. "I win," he said, putting his own sword at her throat.

Gwen huffed. "Fine, you win. Big deal," she said.

"I get to torture you, remember?" Gwen's face morphed to horror. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad. I'm just going to announce to the whole camp that I defeated the amazing _Gwen Reese_!"

Frank started to run, with Gwen on his tail, shouting, "Don't you _dare_ Trevor!" Frank laughed as he heard those words, and ran faster. Man, how he _loved_ this day.

* * *

><p><strong>*closes book* That was a fun story to tell, wasn't it?<strong>

"Boo!"

**Ah! Jeez, Nico, you _got _to stop doing that.**

"I do it all the time to Percy."

**Yeah, that's Percy, my idiotic twin, and not _me_.**

"Sorry."

**Whatever.**

"Oh, couz. You forgot to tell them what happened between Piper, Jason and Reyna. I'm sure they'll like to find out."

***sighs* Yeah, yeah. I remember. I was getting to that.**

"Suuuuureeeee." (Nico wiggles his eyebrows)

***glares at him* ANYWAYS, Jason and Piper went to find Thalia, right? And Reyna caught up with them, and actually _asked_ Jason out. Jason said no, and told her that he already had a girlfriend – Piper. She got mad, gave Piper a cut with her dagger, calmed down, told her sorry, tried to be strong, and ran off. Who knows what happens next.**

_"_I do."

**Whatever Nico.**

"So anyways, Reyna met up with Piper again, and went on and on telling her sorry. Then Piper grabbed a flying golden hedgehog, and the hedgehog ate Reyna, sending her to Tartarus, where she is currently learning with her great-grandfather, Kr–" Pause. "Krayons. And now, she is living off coffee."

**Never listen to him. He's been drinking a lot of coffee lately, and now he's back to his cheery, nonsense 10-year-old self, which is annoying.**

"HEY! HURTFUL!"

***pats Nico on the head* Anyways, I enjoyed telling this story, and I hoped you enjoyed it too :) Please review, and I got a surprise for you in the next "chapter"! Phew, this was a LOOONG author's note.**

"Tell me about it."

**Best Wishes,  
>winonabcd<strong>

**P.S. Nico isn't my favorite character.** "Ahem." **He's just my favorite cousin. **":D"


End file.
